The Hunt
by Alexander-Crossover
Summary: Part 5 of the Teen Care Bears Saga. While the Care Bears are celebrating the birth of two new cubs, tragedy strikes the Pegasus and suddenly things start getting more dangerous as an organization called "The hunters" targets them, and new family members join the battle.
1. The Talk

**The Hunt**

(A collaboration between Wilson Kieran Kitsune and Fauna Greywolf)

"The Talk"

The entire Care Bear Family was roused in the middle of the night by Bedtime Bear, who was running around and shouting to get everyone up. The night patroller was clearly excited as he shouted repeatedly.

"Wake up everyone! True Heart's in labor, she's having her twins!"

Funshine's light flicked on and she sleepily opened her door, rubbing her eyes the whole time. "Are you *yawn* sure Bedtime? This is the 4th time this week she's gone into 'labor'." She put air quotes around the last word. True Heart had been having false contractions for awhile now.

Bedtime stopped and took a couple deep breaths, "It's not a false alarm this time, I asked Take Care to make sure, and he said it's for real, True Heart's having her kids tonight, trust me!" Bedtime then took off again, heading for the Forest of Feelings.

Funshine yawned again before calling over her shoulder, "Hear that Playful Heart. It's the real deal this time." Stumbling towards her in his night pants he rested his head on her shoulder, eyes closed.

"You walk, I'll sleep." Laughing slightly she began to walk to the hall of hearts, falling in with the other bears as they left their homes.

Eventually everyone gathered at the clinic, most of them half asleep, though a couple of them had fallen asleep where they were standing. Only Bedtime was fully awake on his own. Take Care had told them to wait in the waiting room while he was helping Noble and True Heart, letting the others carry on or sleep as they deemed fit.

Swift Heart who was curled up on the floor with her head resting in Grumpy's lap murmured sleepily, "Of course they couldn't decide to come at a convenient time of day."

"Oh hush," Proud Heart said, as she fed her son Trust Heart through a bottle, having weaned him since they had rebuilt their home, "If there's one piece of advice I can give you it's that babies don't wait for anything or anyone so you just have to learn to live with them."

"My lady is correct," Loyal Heart said, "I've been awakened countless times in the middle of the night to change our son Trust Heart's diapers and feed him now that he's taking bottles and solid food."

Not exactly in her most cheerful mood, Swift Heart sneered, "Price you pay for parenthood. Nobody's fault but your own. I'm happy to say I will be enjoying full night sleeps for a good long while."

Proud Heart just snorted, not bothering to counter Swift Heart's statements.

"Oh lay off them," Love-a-Lot said, "They're happy to have paid that price and I'm sure most of us will some day."

"Yeah, you tellzzzum," Valiant Heart said, half asleep and leaning on his girlfriend's shoulder.

In an attempt to change the subject, Illusion Heart spoke up, "Anyone know where Fauna an Renegade are?"

"Where do ya think!" Anger Heart said irritably, yawning, "They're probably sleeping in Pegasus Falls."

"Makes sense," Guidance Heart said, before nodding off with her head leaning backwards over the back of the chair.

Illusion just smiled at him, "Aww, you mean you din wanna go fetch dem for dis momentous occasion? Poor frer's are gonna be heart broken no?" He chuckled.

Swift Heart smirked, "You know some how I think they'll go on."

Grumpy groaned, wishing he too had stayed in bed, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"You can't rush this," Proud Heart said.

"I guess we should listen to her, she's the only one here who knows anything about this," Bright Heart said.

At that moment there was a cry of pain from the room where True Heart was giving birth. Everyone quieted down to listen to the voices coming from the back.

"The first one's coming, True Heart," Take Care said, "Just push again!" Another cry came from the back followed by some panting, "There you go, that's one True Heart."

"It's a boy, True Heart, Tugs," Noble Heart's voice was heard from the back.

"All right, deep breaths True Heart," Take Care said again. The rest of what was going on was now drowned out by the rest of the family.

"Ha! One down one to go!" Brave Heart exclaimed. "Thanks Brave Heart, I had forgotten just how many baby's twins were." Swift Heart snapped at him. Sitting up she continued, "Do you think it's a bear or a cousin though? That's what I want to know."

"I guess we'll find out soon, listen," Love-a-Lot said. they all listened as True Heart cried out in pain again and Take Care spoke up.

"There, that's it True Heart, it's a girl."

"That would be our Hugs," Noble Heart said.

Take Care then appeared in the waiting room to announce the news, "The twins are both bears, the boy is blue and named Tugs, the girl is pink and named Hugs," he said.

Tender Heart beamed widely, "It's about time we got two more for our side! How's True Heart?"

"Sleeping," Take Care said, "the births took a lot out of her. I can let you guys in a couple at a time if you're quiet."

Grams stepped forward, "I'll go in now. I'd like to check on True Heart as well as seeing my grand kids."

Take Care stepped aside, "All right, come in."

Inside, Noble Heart was holding his new born son, Tugs, in his arms, who was slumbering peacefully, as was True Heart in the bed she had just given birth in and Hugs in a small medical cradle next to True Heart's bed.

Grams went to the small pink bear and lifted her out of the cradle, "Hello there my little Hugs. My goodness aren't you a little sweetie." Tucking her into the crook of her arm she beamed down at her.

"They are sweet aren't they," Noble Heart said, "And they're mine and True Heart's."

Grams laughed, "Don't worry Noble Heart, nobody is going to take them away from you." She rocked the pink cub in her arms.

"I hope not, it's just that a lot of things have happened recently that threaten to take our peaceful life away, and as happy as I am I can't help but worry, Grams," Noble Heart said, rocking his infant son in his arms.

Placing a hand on her son in laws shoulder she gave a gentle squeeze, "Do you think any of those kids waiting out there will let anything happen to these cubs? I certainly don't."

Noble Heart smiled, "Thanks Grams, I know they will, but I can't help but worry, they're my children after all."

Glancing to her daughter sleeping in the bed she came up with a better idea of introducing the cubs to the rest of the family, "Why don't we step out to the waiting room with them for just a moment so we don't disturb True Heart?"

"Good idea," Noble Heart said, standing up, "I'm sure they'll want to meet the newest members of our family too."

Grams Bear walked out ahead of Noble Heart, waiting till the door shut behind them before speaking, "All right gang, quietly come meet the newest members of our family. Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs." A few of the girls squealed softly as they gathered around the grandmother and father, the guys mostly held back for the moment.

"You'd think they'd never seen a cub before they way they carry on." Champ voiced as he watched Cheers eyes glaze over as she looked at her smaller pink counterpart.

"They did the same to me when they first saw Trust Heart," Proud Heart said, "They'll get over it eventually." Proud Heart stood up and carried her dozing son over to see the other too, "Say hello to your new playmates, in a year maybe," she said smiling.

Swift Heart stretched her arms over her head and unleashed a final yawn. "Well congrats again Noble Heart on two lovely munchkins. I'm hitting the sack." Waving quickly she made her retreat.

"We should probably go, com'on Love-a-Lot we were in the middle of something anyways," Valiant Heart said, taking her hand he almost had to drag her away from the cubs.

Soon enough, Tender Heart was the only one left in the waiting room with Noble Heart, Grams, and the cubs. He just couldn't bring himself to leave them. "How is it possible to love something so much when you just met them?"

Noble Heart sighed and placed a hand on Tenderheart's shoulder, "I keep telling you, you need to loosen up. Maybe if you find someone who can put up with you and you have kids someday, you'll understand. But for now you need to sleep and so do I."

Nodding, he reluctantly turned away from the newborns, sparing one last look in their direction. Grams took Tugs from his father, "I'll put him and Hugs in the other room and mind them for awhile, if you'd like to go in with True Heart."

"Thanks, Grams, I would," Noble Heart kissed his children's heads and then Grams' before going back to True Heart's room.

The next morning True Heart and Noble Heart, as well as most of Care-A-Lot were awakened by the hungry howls of the newborn cubs. The crying stopped abruptly as True Heart got to them, but the silence remained temporary. The crying continued on and off all morning, with intermittent periods of Noble Heart being sent running to get something or other. On one such occasion, a group consisting of Grumpy, Champ, Valiant Heart, Brave Heart, Playful Heart, and Bright Heart observed Noble Heart on his sprint. While the cousins hadn't been awoken early, due to the fact they were in the Forest of Feelings, the two bears spared no details on what they had missed.

"Good thing." Brave Heart watched Noble Heart running past with an armful of diapers. "My guess is poor Noble Heart will be suffering a long "dry spell" after this." He chuckled at his own comment.

Bright Heart nodded, "Makes sense, I'm guessing at the end of the day they would be too tired to do anything but sleep, or whenever they get a chance to rest."

"Cheer's usually too tired, and she doesn't even do much of anything." Champ told them, in agreement with what Bright Heart said.

Grumpy scowled at them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"What else would we be talking about?" Valiant Heart said, "Sex. I mean we all have girlfriends and we've probably all got that far right?"

"Not me and Funshine," Playful Heart said, "We have too much fun doing other things. Sure we sleep in the same bed a lot these days but that's as far as things go."

"Swift Heart and I aren't even sleeping in the same bed yet." Grumpy told them.

Brave Hearts eyebrows raised, "You're kidding."

"No. Why is that such a big deal?"

"Well, the way you and Swift Heart carry on all the time, we all thought that you all had made it that far," Bright Heart said, "Plus the way she dresses, so provocatively, the belly ring, maximum legal fur exposure, it seemed obvious to us that you two had made it that far by now."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "No we haven't. She says she's not ready yet. I think she wants to take it slow, since this is our first real relationship." He wasn't sure he liked the comments about how the others saw his girlfriends fashion choice.

Champ covered a laugh, "Slow. Swift Heart? Yeah right."

"Yeah remember the Christmas party a couple years ago," Playful Heart said, "She snuck in some beer I think and she kissed Brave Heart."

Grumpy glared at the lion cousin, "She what?" He had always thought he had been her first kiss. Why had she kept this from him?

Brave Heart attempted to placate him, "Obviously we didn't go further then that night right? No harm no fowl. All though I do have to say, she is a pretty good kisser.

Bright Heart and Champ managed to grab Grumpy before he could get at Brave Heart. "Bro calm down, we're only teasing you." Champ offered.

"Doesn't matter. It still happened and she never mentioned it to me. She gave up her first kiss to you for no reason and I had to rescue her from a dire situation just to get her to admit how she feels." He shrugged his captors off.

"Why are you talking to us about this, sounds like you need to talk with your girlfriend," Valiant Heart said.

"Where do you think I'm going." He growled at Valiant Heart before stomping away. Champ watched him leave, "So is it just me who thinks its weird Swifty has been shooting him down?"

"No, you're not the only one," Valiant Heart said, "What about you two, Playful Heart, Funshine been shooting you down too or have you been shooting her down?"

"Nothing like that," Playful Heart did a handstand so he was looking at them upside down, "We just don't want too yet, I mean the whole thing with Loyal and Proud Heart has us a bit spooked, plus we have more fun planning ways to prank you guys and then actually doing it," Playful Heart giggled before standing up again.

Brave Heart let his mind wander dreaming up all the different pranks he thought they were thinking of. Dropping to his knees in front of Playful Heart he proceeded to beg. "Please try getting laid! Please! I promise you'll like it! I don't want to be painted polka dots and have feathers glued to my mane."

"Aww, still sore from last April Fool's Day?" he asked, jokingly, "We'll do it when we're ready, until then, you guys will just have to suck it up and deal with it," Playful Heart took off back to the Forest of Feelings.

Champ clapped a hand on Brave Hearts shoulder, "Sucks to be you man."

"Swift Heart open up! My hands are full." Grumpy hefted the paper bag he was holding, lifting it clear of the flowers in his other hand. After his talk with the guys he was determined to move his relationship with Swift Heart to the next level, especially after hearing about her kiss with Brave Heart.

Opening her door Swift Heart smiled at Grumpy, "What's all this? I thought we were just watching a movie."

Moving past her he set the bag down on the table in her living room and handed her the flowers, "These are for you."

"Aww Grumpy, they're beautiful. Thank you!" Taking the bouquet she kissed his cheek before moving into the kitchen. "Let me just get them in water then I'll help you pick out a movie."

Grabbing a vase from under the sink, she put it under the tap to fill it up with water before setting the flowers inside. Arranging them and pulling a few dead petals off, she almost knocked them over when she felt Grumpy's arms slip around her waist from behind.

"Don't tell me I snuck up on you." He murmured huskily in her ear. Swift Heart shuddered, "First time for everything." Grumpy's mouth began to plant soft kisses under her ear and onto her jaw line. Her head rolled sideways to give him better access to her neck, "Your feeling good."

"Very good." Swift Heart felt her knees go weak as his kisses traveled further down her neck. She thought she would melt all together when he pushed the strap of her tank top off to the side so he could move seamlessly onto her shoulder. Spinning around she pulled his head up from her shoulder and redirected his administrations to he lips. He felt his body warm as Swift Heart's lips moved against his. Slipping her arms around his neck she ran her tongue over his mouth.

Moving his hands to her hips he helped her to lift her legs over his hips, which was their preferred position of kissing.

Slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice he moved towards her bedroom. His kisses grew warmer as their breath shortened and it was all Swift Heart could do to keep from ripping his shirt off him.

Reaching the bed, he lay her on her back, kissing her urgently, as if it would be their last. Feeling Grumpy's hands slide under her shirt she squirmed pleasantly beneath him. Soon enough he had grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Smiling down at her, Grumpy bent to plant kisses on her abdomen, moving slowly down from her bra towards her pierced belly button. Reaching the ball on the end of the piercing, he took it in his mouth, pulling gently and kissing at the same time, knowing it drove Swift Heart wild. Hearing her happy whimper he moved his hands up and began to undo the button on her jeans.

Able to breath sufficiently for the past minute, Swift Heart began to come to her senses, "Grumpy…wait."

He was instantly back up by her mouth, pressing his lips hard against hers. "No more waiting Swift. It's time we did this."

She pushed on his chest gently to get his attention, "I…I'm not ready. We need to talk about this."

Scowling he moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed, back facing her. "I don't get it. What's there to talk about?"

"Sex changes people Grumpy. It's a big step in a relationship. Especially your first time. It's supposed to be special and-."

"Why should that matter to you," He snapped at her cutting her off, "you didn't care who your first kiss was with." .

Scowling she moved towards him, "What do you mean Grumpy?"

"I heard about how you and Brave Heart kissed a couple years ago at the Christmas gathering."

"I was 14 and there was mistletoe. It's tradition." She placed her hand on his arm, which he promptly shrugged off. That got her mad, "What has got you so upset?"

He stood and turned on her, brow furrowed in his anger, "We've been together for awhile now. We both love each other and I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. But you keep pushing me away and I don't get it. Obviously you have no problem with stuff like this so I have to think it's just you don't want to do it with me."

"I don't have a problem with stuff like what?" She too was on her feet, glaring up at him.

"Oh please Swift Heart. The way you dress, all those midriff tops and tight pants. How you are so flirty with EVERYONE. It's not exactly like you're parading around in a chastity belt."

She felt like she'd been slapped. Her boyfriend had basically told her she acted like a slut. "I'm proud of my body, that's why I dress the way I do. And if I come off as flirty well that's too bad because it's just the way I am. But I'm not going to jump into bed just because you think it's time. Loyal Heart and Proud Heart thought it was time too and now they have a kid. I am not going to let that happen with me."

Pushing him out of the way she went back into the kitchen. Grumpy wasn't about to let up on this however, "You won't get pregnant. Ever heard of condoms?"

She smacked her forehead, "Oh I forgot what a good handyman you were. You didn't tell me that you had made it so rubbers were 100% effective. Of course I should have taken your previous track record of fixing things into consideration. After all, none of those things ever broke right?"

He leaned in close to her, "You shouldn't be going after my reputation. When they refer to you being the fastest cousin, they aren't just talking about speed Swift Heart. So now which one of us has the spotless record?"

Eyes steely she glared back at him, "Well I think you can be the first to know that isn't the case since I won't put out for you. So maybe you should see if all those other girls lineing up around the block to go out with you want a chance. I don't see how with your winning personality you'll have any problems."

For a moment all they did is stare at each other, neither wanting to be the first to look away. Grumpy was the first to speak, "You were right, sex does change people. I don't know what I ever saw in a self centered, promiscuous, little hooch like you."

"And obviously I'm better off without a bitter, jealous, ego maniac who thinks I should just spread my legs because of flowers and a few sweet words." She fought to keep the quiver out of her voice."

Turning he stomped towards the door, grabbing the bag on the way, "Consider yourself dumped!" He slammed the door behind him, but not before Swift Heart's yell reached his ears, "Best idea I've heard today!" As soon as he was gone she snatched the flowers out of the vase and shoved them into the trashcan. The rough treatment caused petals and leaves to fall off and scatter on the floor. Looking at them, Swift Heart found her vision getting blurry and felt her lip begin to tremble. Sinking to the floor among the petals she put her hand over her face and cried.


	2. Death of a King

Death of a King

In Pegasus Falls, Renegade was taking a tour around the place again with Fauna, he was finally familiar with the place but he wanted to make sure he could pick out the landmarks. Eventually they landed to rest near a river. Renegade dipped his head and took a drink from the water.

"You're doing pretty good with finding your way around Renegade. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were born here just like the rest of us." Dropping her head, Fauna began to graze on the grass by the river banks.

Renegade raised his head, "Thanks, that qualifies as a compliment, I guess it's mostly just instinct, though I do have one question for you."

She lifted her head briefly, "One question huh? So I should count the other 5,000 questions you've asked as what?"

"Less personal ones, I want to know about your, our parents. I never knew them and I've lost all the implanted memories I got from No-Heart, all that's left is what I've learned since then, so I'd like to know, what were they like?" Fauna stopped in her grazing and just stood quietly. She didn't answer Renegade but sort of stared off into the distance.

"Fauna, are you all right?" Renegade asked.

Her eyes moved to focus on him now, "No ones ever asked me to talk about them before. I guess it sort of took me by surprise."

"Well you never had a brother before, or do you still find it weird to have me calling you my sister?" Renegade asked.

"I'm adjusting." She pawed as she thought about where to start, "Well mom's name was Rainbow, dad's was Blizzard. They mated before their proper mating ceremony and as a result had me. That didn't matter though, dad worshiped the ground mom walked on and would have done anything for her. And mom was the most caring and sincere mare around."

"Must have been nice to have people who cared about you after you were born," Renegade said, recalling how No-Heart had treated him.

"It was. The first few months of my life were great." Her face darkened, "But then dad was banished to earth and forced to live as a human for the rest of his life. All because he tried to rescue a friend. Mom was always a little sad after that. We went wandering on earth to see if we kind find him and," she paused, swallowing to keep her voice from breaking, "That's when the Hunters found us. They killed mom right in front of me, there was nothing I could do, I was too young to even fly yet. All I could do was run and hide." She took another break, "True Heart and Noble Heart found me and took me in, luckily or I probably would have died. When I finally got back here for the first time, they told me dad had died of a broken heart after her heard about mom." She felt the familiar ache ebbing from her chest, "I'm sorry Ren, gimme a minute." Turning away from him she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Renegade shifted to human form and placed a comforting hand on Fauna's back, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess I'm here for you now."

"That's what everyone else said to, that they'd be there for me. But the two people i wish were still around aren't, and they don't know how that feels." Her mood changed back to the dark one she had previously, "But I got them back. I got my revenge on the ones who killed our mom."

"I wish I had been there with you, but I wasn't even... born then, but I promise nothing short of death will keep me from being there for you sis."

She nudged him with her nose, "But anyways, we're loosing track. Anything else specific about our parents you want to know?"

"Well, what did you mean by dad getting banished for helping a friend?" Renegade asked, curious.

"Ever notice how Thunder, Frosty, Red Snout, and Blue never mention their dads?" He nodded, "Our dads were the best of friends and when they discovered a cell of the Hunter's they took it upon themselves to wipe them out. They were some of the men responsible for capturing another friend of theirs, as well as for killing Frosty's dad before he was born. However, like Blue told you, we are not supposed to attack unprovoked. So the council stripped dad and the others of their Pegasus bodies and magic, and banished them to live out their final days on earth." She snorted as she mentioned the council.

"I guess you're not on the best of terms with the council then," Renegade paused, "so who are these hunters you've mentioned? They can't just be big game hunters if they're able to kill Pegasus."

Fauna smirked, "That is a story that is as old as our kind. The original Pegasus was sired by Poseidon and Medusa. The hero Bellerophon received a golden bridle from Athena which allowed him to tame Pegasus. After Bellerophon death, Pegasus remained on Olympus and served Zeus. He was made a constellation by Zeus for his faithful service. Poseidon missing his sons' presence created two more in his image, Day Break and Night Shade. From them came all Pegasus. Our weakness to gold comes from the golden bridle used on the original Pegasus. While we have always lived in the falls, which were a gift from Poseidon, the falls used to be connected to the rest of the world through the 7 portals so our kind and humans could come and go as they pleased. As technology came into the world of man, magic started to find its way out. As such, rather then admire the beauty and strength of the Pegasis, humans began to try and capture them and use them for their own selfish means. A group of young men once cornered a young stallion and attempted to ride him. Trying to get one of them off his back he took flight and spun. The boy fell to his death and his friends returned home with the news. The dead boy was a prince and his parents issued a decree that all Pegasus were to be wiped out. The Pegasus fought back and a war erupted between the two sides. Day Break and Night Shade beseeched the gods to help them keep their children safe so no more would die. He agreed on the terms they would remain on Olympus and serve himself and the other gods. All at once all Pegasus were called back to their Falls and Zeus sealed the portals so only those knowing the password could get in or out. But it is not in our nature to remain caged in once place, we like to wander. So the god Poseidon beseeched Artemis to give us a gift to keep us safe when we wander from the Falls, or a way to hide if the wrong people ever get in. We were given a guardian shape to shift into. The hunters however did not give up and made it their duty to protect the world from us and other magical beings. They continue to search for the seven hidden portals and for the words to get in. Most of their attempts were stopped, however every few decades devastating successes occur."

"Wow that is a long story," Renegade said, thinking it over, "So these hunters, do they go after all magical beings? Wouldn't that mean they would want to kill the Care Bears too?"

Fauna's eyes flashed gold in alarm. "They don't know about them! Of course they would go after them if they did. We are their favorite targets however."

"Yeah, makes sense, and I guess they have their own protectors there, ones who could hold them off if needed. So how's Blue these days?" Renegade asked.

Her cheeks flamed just at the mention of his name, "He's good. I'm missing him a lot more then I used to. But I know how important this is."

"More than you used to?" Renegade asked, "You two seem pretty close from what I've seen."

Fauna smiled dreamily, "Well we've always been real close friends. But...I think I love him. I mean, my day just gets better as soon as I see him, and my mind is always thinking about him, even when he's not around. And you saw how red my face got just when you mentioned his name."

Part of Renegade wanted to tease her, but instead he sighed, "Sounds nice, I wish I had someone like him in my life, but you know, female. But other than you and maybe Blue, I don't think anyone in here really trusts me, or if they do they're just keeping their distance, but I guess I can't blame them."

"Nah that's not true, Frosty thinks you're okay. So do the other white wolves. Heck Red Snout didn't even like me when we first met so you shouldn't use him for an accurate reading." She got a mischievous glint in her eye and smiled slyly at him, "You're not interested in anyone, are you?"

"No not really, I didn't know any of them liked me much," he looked at her quizzically, "why do you know something I don't?"

Fauna twitched her tail, "I don't know anything. In case it escaped your attention, I mostly hang out with my guy friends." She took a mouthful of grass, "You however should not be restricted to one group of Pegasus right now. Go out and meet some of the others. The fox herd for example has some very cool equines in it. Or anyone in the owl herds. They would love to hear about your creation."

"You sure they would still like me after they heard how I was created?" Renegade asked.

"The owls love knowledge, no matter what form it comes in. They would also appreciate how you came to my aid even though you were meant to destroy me. The foxes love to bend the rules so they will find your cunning and side switching, 'intriguing' as well."

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe I should mingle more often with others then," he thought aloud.

"I think that's an excellent idea. If you hang around me too much you'll probably get sick of me." Rearing she snatched an apple from a tree and tossed it to him. "Eat something. With all that flying we did you need to replenish your energy."

Renegade took a bite out of the apple and swallowed, "Thanks sis, I'll take a few bites then I guess I'll go talk with the foxes and get to know them."

"Well if your going to do that, I'm going to head back to my nest and see if I can track down Thunder. Be sure to say hi to aunt Pixie and uncle Onyx while you're there. And keep an eye on them; if you thought Playful and Funshine were good at pranking, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Right, I'll make sure of that," Renegade smiled, "Have fun with Thunder."

"Always do." Flapping her wings she took to the air, turned abruptly right and headed for home. Renegade finished his meal and shifted back to his Pegasus form, taking off to the usually hangout of the fox herd.

After awhile, Swift Heart decided she had spent enough time moping on her kitchen floor and needed to go for a run. It always helped her to clear her head and made her feel better, which was definitely what she needed right then. However instead of changing into one other her jogging tops and shorts, she threw on a baggy hooded sweatshirt and loose fitting basketball shorts. "Wouldn't want to look slutalicious." She mumbled before climbing up the ladder out of her burrow. Not bothering to stretch she set off at an easy lope.

Partway into the start of her run, Playful Heart popped up beside her and began following along, "Hey Swift Heart, how are ya feelin'?" he asked, sounding more concerned than he usually did.

She glanced over at him, "What do you mean how am I feeling?"

"Well Grumpy's been even worse than usually since he left your house, and you're dressed to sweat for your run, besides how do you think I know how to prank you guys so well. I can read you pretty well so I know what makes you tick," Playful explained, "So would you like to talk?"

"Nothing much to say. Grumpy and I had a fight and now we aren't together anymore. It's no big deal." She quickened her pace a bit, needing to feel that rush of air.

"A fight? Over what?" Playful quickened his pace, pushing himself to keep up with the fastest Care Bear Cousin.

"He wanted to move our relationship to the next level and I said no and he totally freaked. Verbal blows were exchanged and we decided that if we could say things that hurtful to each other we weren't meant to be together." She stopped to let Playful catch his breath.

"So he was pushing it eh, and you pushed back?" Playful panted for a moment, "What brought that on, wait was it that conversation he had with the guys? I was there and I heard them all talking about their own 'personal lives' and what they thought about the one you two had."

Swift Hearts ears flicked back and her eyes narrowed, "Care to clarify? What exactly was being said?"

"Well they were talking about how the way you and Grumpy carried on and the way you dressed that you two should have made it to 'home plate' by now. Then I guess I mentioned the Christmas party where you kissed Brave Heart, sorry about that," Playful said, looking genuinely sorry, "I guess that's what pushed him over the edge."

"Yeah he mentioned that." But that wasn't the point of the story that was making her blood boil. "Who do the hell do they think they are to stick their noses in our love life. And I can't believe he listened to them!" She began to pace, "And what is with everyone bringing my fashion choices into this. Aghhhh!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down Swift Heart," Playful Heart backed off, raising his hand defensively, "If it's all the same to you, I don't mind how you dress and your love life is none of my business. I may be a prankster but I'm still a Care Bear at heart and it's my job to help people feel better, and family comes first for that."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. The list of people i'm choosing to speak to in the future has just shortened so I'll take any friend I can get." She kicked a small cloud bank.

"Well it's nice to know not everyone ducks and runs when they see me at least," Playful Heart joked, "and besides, if you're not ready for sex then you're not ready. I mean Funshine and I aren't ready and we have fun all the same, albeit sometimes at your expense," Playful started giggling, "You should have heard Brave Heart, he was on his knees _begging_ for me and Funshine to take that step hoping he wouldn't end up like he did last April Fools Day."

She didn't laugh though. Swift Heart new Playful was doing his best to cheer her up but what she had heard had cut her almost as deep as the fight from earlier had. "But you defended your relationship. Grumpy didn't."

Playful stopped laughing and sighed, "Sorry, guess that wasn't the best way to cheer you up. But all the same if there's anything I can do to help I'm here for you Swift Heart, and so is Funshine, if she weren't on a mission right now."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for that. I think for now though I just need to run and get my head around...everything. I'll probably be at Cozy Hearts later." Giving him a small smile she tore off down the path, pushing herself to go as fast as possible. Playful Heart smiled, pulling out a small joy buzzer he had planned to use on her until he started talking with her. He would usually do anything for a good prank but this time he knew Swift Heart didn't need anymore pain, physical or emotional, on the other hand, he though he'd pay Etienne a visit, see what he was up to. He grinned to himself and took off through the trees to his dwelling, which was now basically a miniature swamp.

Grumpy landed his cloud mobile in the pandas' valley a little harder then he normally would and it evaporated, causing him to land flat on his face. As soon as he had left Swift Hearts he had taken off, not being able to stand being around anyone in Care-a-Lot. He was absolutely fuming after what had taken place and needed some time away to gain perspective. Getting up and grumbling about flimsy cloud mobiles he stalked towards the village.

Fortunately, Good Luck was near the edge of the village and spotted Grumpy straight away. The green bear hadn't changed much, physically, except for his clothing which was now mostly just animal fur shorts as he had been working and felt it was too hot to wear a shirt. He smiled at seeing Grumpy and dashed over to him to give him a hug.

"Grumpy Bear! Long time no see," he said enthusiastically, "How's everyone doing up in the land of clouds?" he asked.

He kept his arms at his side while he was hugged, "Everyone's freakin fantastic." Pushing Good Luck off he continued, "Oh everyone except me. Apparently I'm an ego maniac who only has one thing on his mind."

Good Luck backed off, looking concerned, "Well you got here in time for lunch, come back to my house and we can talk about it with Perfect and Polite, and catch up while we're at it," he took Grumpy's hand ready to lead him back to his home.

He let himself be pulled, but the lid he had kept on his ranting had been removed and words continued to spill out, "Where does she get off! Of course I'm going to be upset when she's been kissing other guys! And I only told her I loved her a million times, but oh no that does not make me special enough. So freakin self centered!"

"Whoa Grumpy," Good Luck stopped for a moment, "Something wrong between you and Swift Heart?"

"No not at all. Since there is nothing between us anymore but air, how can anything be wrong with it?"

"So you broke up?" Good Luck was surprised, "Over what?" he asked as he started to lead Grumpy towards his house again.

Grumpy told him about the events of the afternoon, starting with his talk with the guys, leading into his planned romantic wooing of Swift Heart, and ending with all the insults they had exchanged that resulted in their current status of singledom. Reaching the end he took deep breaths, having not stopped once during the telling.

"Wow, that is serious," Good Luck said, "then again I guess I understand, Polite and I have been talking about having kids for a while now."

Grumpy looked at him shell-shocked, "Really? All ready? But didn't you guys just start dating?"

Good Luck looked at Grumpy, "Actually we were married less than a week after I moved here. It's a different culture down here, and people at mine and Polite's age are considered adults, and unrelated men and women living together is still kind of taboo, so we're married now. As for the children thing it's a cultural clash that's holding us back."

Grumpy took a moment to absorb this. "And you didn't think to invite any of us to your wedding? Gee thanks Good Luck. I swear everyone is getting action in their relationships except me! And now I don't even have that!"

"Sorry, but it all happened so fast, plus I did send an invite, but I never got a response. Did something happen so soon after I left home?" Good Luck noticed they were at his house, "Tell me once you see my wife and Brother-in-Law and we sit down to eat." He stepped inside to find Perfect Panda preparing lunch, he turned to greet Good Luck.

"Hello Good Luck, and you have a guest, Grumpy Bear was it?" he asked, "Polite should be back soon she's in the village."

"I saw Good Luck leave with Grumpy, I'm here now," Polite's voice came from behind Good Luck and Grumpy as she entered the house. She went over to her husband and embraced him giving him a kiss.

"Good to see you too Perfect. Hey Polite." He grumbled sitting at the table.

Good Luck helped his brother-in-law to lay out the meal and sat down across from Grumpy Bear. "So as I said, Grumpy, it's a cultural clash that's keeping me and Polite from having kids, I mean out in the rest of the world, my age is considered young and most peopel don't have kids until they're in their 20s or even 30s."

"But here in the valley," Polite continued, "It's a low technology society, and while people here are generally healthy the humans here live much shorter lives. So by our age most people are married and have children rather early in their lives, it's not unusually for parents to be in their early 20s or even late teens."

"That's true," Good Luck said, "but I'm still not ready for that kind of responsibility. And I did send out invitations to the rest of the family, but I didn't get any replies, did something happen so soon after I moved here?" he asked.

Grumpy pushed his food around on his plate, "Yeah No Heart finally cooked up a plan that almost destroyed us. He made opposites of each of us, and when they stared us they turned us into crystals. I got crystallized so I don't know what happened after that but some of the others were able to reverse the crystallization." He swallowed hard as he recalled the events of when he was de-crystallized. "We were able to stop No Heart and defeat the opposites but it took a lot out of us. Most of the opposites were destroyed, except for Fauna's who has reformed and is living with her, Jolly's who is living with his mother, and...Swift Heart's. He's the new white rabbit of Wonderland."

"Oh," a wave of guilt swept over Good Luck and he put his fork down, "I wish I had been there, I could have helped."

"Well it's too late now. We handled it. Your opposite actually proved useful at the end. She made a nice shield to keep the other opposites from attacking. And the Pandas didn't even have opposites," he glanced ad Perfect briefly.

"Well, that's good," Good Luck was relieved, "So how is everyone else, I haven't heard of anything that happened since I moved here."

He tried to think of everything. "True Heart and Noble Heart just had twins. A bunch of us got tattoos. Other then the whole opposite thing nothing to eventful."

"Noble Heart and True Heart had twins, what are they're names?" Good Luck asked. The panda twins kept silent but smiled, letting the two bears catch up.

"Tugs and Hugs. They're pretty cute I guess. Both of them are bears."

"That's good. So how long would you like to stay down here?" Grumpy asked.

"You can stay with us if you want to stay for the night," Perfect offered.

"I might take you up on that. There's too much back home I'm not ready to face yet." He stared at his full plate of food. For once in his life he wasn't hungry, at all.

"Well then you can stay," Polite said, standing up with Good Luck to clear the table, "But you really should eat, food takes a long time to prepare down here and meals can't be kept for very long."

He took a bite, grimacing as it turned to lead in his mouth. "I don't know how things got so crazy." He looked up to Good Luck, "Remember when our biggest worry was what Noble Heart and True Heart were going to give us for snack time?"

Good Luck smiled, "Yeah I remember when we were that young. I guess that's just a part of growing up."

He didn't want to think about that anymore, so he switched to a different subject. "So how are things going with you two?" He addressed Perfect and Polite.

"Things are going well," Perfect said, "the people of the valley have accepted us and we're doing our best to help them in day-to-day evens, both with relationship issues and with keeping the valley running smoothly."

"After Good Luck joined us down here, the valley grew in size, once his love added to our own," Polite said.

"Yep, looks like I'm a permanent resident here," Good Luck said, "Don't stay too long, Grumpy, or the same might happen to you."

"Don't worry about that. I'm only here for a night. This wasn't meant to be a permanent vacation, just to give me time to cool off." He folded his arms over his chest.

"In any case, I hope things work out for you back home," Good Luck said, "mind helping with the dishes?" Rather then responding he carried his dish and the one next to it into the kitchen.

Renegade flew over the part of the falls where he knew the fox herd spent most of their time. He carefully landed, staying in his Pegasus form and looked around, "Hello, anyone here?" he asked.

A black stallion with grey spots up his legs emerged from a stand of trees. He had a very stern look on his face, "You are not supposed to be here. This area is restricted access."

Renegade looked at him, "Restricted access, I didn't think anywhere but the elder's and ruler's areas were restricted."

He moved up in his face, "Are you calling me a liar? This is a restricted area. Do I need to call for back up?" At this a small pink Pegasus mare with purple wings and a blonde mane and tail came up behind Renegade, "What seems to be the trouble here? Does he have clearance to be here?"

"All right, fine I get the message," Renegade spread his wings ready to take off yeesh so much for learning to mingle, Fauna, guess I'll just keep my circle small then."

The two Pegasus confronting him exchanged a look before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "Hahaha oh Renegade, you should see the look on your face." The mare told him, still laughing.

Renegade blinked then sighed, "Right, my sister said you foxes liked to pull pranks on people. So who are you two again?" he asked, still not haven't learned their names by memory yet.

"I am your aunt Pixie, and this is my mate Onyx."

The black stallion gave a slight bow, "A pleasure to finally meet you. Our niece has told us some interesting things about you. Come on, we'll take you to meet the others in the herd who are around." They moved to flank Renegade as they led him away.

"Thanks, Aunt Pixie," Renegade said, following her, "So should I turn into a fox or is everyone here usually in their natural form?" he asked.

Onyx quirked an eye at him, "We are in our normal forms of course. We usually only take our animal forms if we are in danger." Grinning he continued, "Not all of us can shift with the ease you and Fauna manage."

"I see," Renegade said, as he continued to follow them.

"Here we are. Welcome to the fox herd!" Ahead of them were 12 Pegasus, ranging in colors. For the most part they were grazing or talking, nothing too out of the ordinary. Pixie whinnied to get their attention, "We have a visitor everyone. Most of you have heard of him, but none have met him. This is Renegade."

Renegade looked around, "Hi, I'm Renegade, Fauna said I should learn to mingle and thought I should get to know the fox herd, she said you might like to hear about how I was created." Of all the Pegasus present one in particular caught his eye, a blonde furred female Pegasus with a white mane and tail. She seemed to be hanging back and watching him, maybe she was shy?

The others exchanged a look before grinning at him. A stallion in the front nodded to him, "We heard it is an intriguing story and would be most honored if you would share it with us."

"Well, I'm sure you've all heard of No-Heart right?" Renegade asked.

They shook their heads. Pixie cleared her throat, "He doesn't care for my niece and her adopted family." The foxes "Ahhhe'd" as one in understanding.

"Well a while ago he tried to destroy all of them be creating opposites, or rather clones of all of them. I was one of them, created to opposite Fauna and with all her powers. Suffice to say I was able to see how things really were and I changed sides, so I decided to join the rest of you Pegasus here in the falls." Renegade looked around to gauge their reactions after he said that.

The stallion who had spoken to him before grinned wider, "So you are Fauna's Opposite? And were created by magic and science?" Before Renegade could respond he laughed, "Ha! I don't believe I have ever heard anything like that before. You are a one of a kind specimen!" A mare to his left smirked, "So sorry Fauna had to be your creation template though." The other foxes sniggered.

Renegade smiled, "Well she's all right, and I guess she's my sister and she's helping me to get to know everyone here. Plus I have the same shifting abilities she has, don't know if I'm allowed to share that with anyone yet though." He looked over at the blonde mare again, "You're awfully quiet," he said, approaching her, "who are you."

The mare smiled and said, "Call me Amber Fox."

Pixie smiled at her, "Oh she speaks. So you have him figured out already do ya Amber?"

"Well I've had time to get to know Fauna," she said, "So he wasn't too hard to figure out, he's just like her, except a bit mopey but that's to be expected."

"You're quite observant aren't you," Renegade said. He was intrigued by Amber.

"That's why Amber is so quiet when you first meet her. She's sizing you up and then-" Onyx was cut off however as a large bell sounded 4 long notes.

The fox herd members immediately went rigid, Pixies eyes were wide, "By Night Shade, no." Onyx moved close to her, covering her with his wing.

"What? What does that mean?" Renegade said, alarmed but unsure what to think.

All around him the Pegasus were shifting into their fox forms and hiding into the surrounding trees. "4 clangs of the bell is the signal for the death of the king or queen. Windrider's been killed." Pixie explained as she gained her fox form.

Renegade looked around, "I need to find Fauna," he said, shifting into a hawk and taking off.

15 minutes earlier…

"Blue focus. It is important for you to learn the proper invocation during the summer solstice. Otherwise the festival will be completely ruined."

He scowled at Wind Rider. The two had gone to the meadow where the festival was held and Wind Rider was instructing Blue in how to conduct the opening ceremony. "All the festival invocations sound the same. Are you sure we can't just meld them all together and use it all year round?"

The king laughed at him, "But where would the fun be in that? Now try again from the top."

Huffing Blue began to recite the invocation. As he spoke Wind Rider gazed around the meadow, watching the breeze blow the tall grass in rippling waves. To the north he could see a few sentries, standing guard incase the Kingsire and Kingling needed anything.

"Umm Wind Rider? Hellooooo?" Blue waved a wing in front of his face.

"Oh sorry. I must of zoned out. I was just looking at the scenery." He grinned at him, "So did you get through it?"

The young roan nodded. "So what do I do next?"

Wind Rider's brow wiggled, "Ahh my young heir, this is the best part. Now you get to…" He stopped mid sentence, something behind Blue catching his attention. Whatever it was he didn't look pleased.

As Blue turned around to look, he felt Wind Rider knocking him to the ground, "Stay down! Guards!" A loud crack filled the meadow and Wind Rider staggered, falling to his front knees.

"Kingsire!" Looking to what had caught his attention before, Blue saw a human, clothed in black holding a smoking rifle. Already the guards were bearing down upon the man, lashing at him with their magic. With a sinister smile he called out, "Our regards! Retaliate if you dare."

Blue turned to Wind Rider and saw him on his side, breathing shallowly. Blood poured from the wound in his side. "Kingsire?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore. Take care of them Kingsire Blue. I know you will." His last breath slipped away as a guard reached them. Seeing the still Wind Rider on the ground he whinnied in rage, pawing the ground angrily.

Blue was frozen where he stood. The guard looked to him, "We need to get you back to Pearl Head Mountains. There may be more out there." He slowly nodded to the guard. "Then sound the alarm. The falls need to know our king is dead."


	3. Trusting Your Friends

Trusting Your Friends

Fauna had heard the bell go off just like all the others. However unlike them, she didn't shift and go into hiding. Spreading her wings she took to the air and sped straight for the Royal Caves. The only thought in her mind was getting to Blue. Renegade spotted Fauna almost straight away and flew to catch up with her, his bird form letting him reach her more easily, before shifting back to his Pegasus form to fly up next to her.

"Fauna, I was with the foxes when the bell sounded, they told me it means the king is dead, is that true?" he asked, worried.

She nodded, "He and Blue were supposed to be in Summers Meadow today. I have to make sure he's alright." Renegade nodded and flew to keep up with her, not saying anything else, they were both thinking too much for conversation.

Pulling in her wings, she plummeted to the entrance of the caves. The guards didn't try to stop her or Renegade as they cantered down the passage way. Seeing him in the main chamber, Fauna called out his name, "Blue!" Before slamming into him and wrapping her neck around his.

He pressed against her muttering, "Wind Rider's dead."

Pulling away she nodded, "We heard. Are you all right?"

He shook his head, "I saw it happen."

Renegade asked the obvious question, "How did it happen?"

"A Hunter got through one of the portals. He shot Wind Rider with a gold bullet." Fauna's eyes went gold.

"But how? I thought this place was secret, and that only Pegasis knew the way and password," Renegade was confused, and he backed off noticing how angry Fauna was.

"It's just like I told you before," She hissed, "Most of their attempts are stopped, however every few decades devastating successes occur. When they get through, we make sure they can't return and share what they've learned. But they do get through."

"So now what happens, do we have to track him down or do we try to figure out how he found out?" Renegade wanted to ask why they hadn't just dealt with the problem for good before now, until he remembered what Fauna said about them not attacking humans unprovoked.

"He's been subdued. The guards are interrogating him now and he will most likely have a public execution later." He groaned, "There is so much to do. I'm only 15, how am I expected to handle any of this. I didn't even finish my training with Wind Rider, and now he's gone." He kicked out at stand holding a heavy book and snapped it in half.

Fauna placed her muzzle above his eye and exhaled warm air to calm him. "I'm here for you, whatever you need." Renegade said nothing, he had no idea what to do or say here. He was picking up on protocol and he badly wanted to help out but he didn't want to jeopardize his ability to remain in his new home so he kept his mouth shut.

Blue looked up suddenly, "Renegade, I need you to do me a favor."

Renegade was taken aback but he bowed quickly, not sure what to say beyond, "Yes, Kingsire, what do you need?"

Blue flinched, "None of that yet. I haven't had my coronation. I need you to find Valiant Heart and make sure he hasn't told anyone how to get here. He swore to me he would never tell but I need to be absolutely sure."

"All right, I'll go and check," he turned and flew away, shifting into a hawk to speed things up.

Fauna quirked an eyebrow at Blue, "You don't really think he told anyone do you?"

He used his chin to pull her against him, "I don't know what I think right now. Can we just enjoy this moment of it just being us before my sanity falls to pieces?"

Closing her eyes she let all her weight rest against him. "Don't worry Blue, I have faith in you."

In the Forest of Feelings, Valiant Heart was practicing with his Zanpakuto, trying out a new ability he was working on. Planting his sword in the ground he spoke firmly, "Rensei Toku," and lightning began to form around him, almost creating a spherical shield but dissipating, "Need to concentrate more," he said to himself.

"You train too much, you really need to relax when you have time off," the voice belonged to Love-a-Lot who came up behind him wearing a fairly reveling set of clothes and shaking her head in mock defeat.

Valiant Heart smiled, "Maybe you're right, I need to relax if I'm ever going to get anything done, work wise or in my own training. Guess I need you to remind more often then I think."

"Before you relax, I need to talk to you," Renegade dropped out the sky and landed right next to Valiant Heart. The wolverine turned to look at Renegade and would have smiled, until he saw the serious look on the Pegasus' face.

"Ok, what do we need to talk about?" Valiant Heart asked.

"Have you told anyone the way to Pegasus Falls?" Renegade asked.

"No," the wolverine replied.

"Why, did something happen?" Love-a-Lot asked, concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about, are you sure you didn't tell anyone, not even her?" Renegade looked to Love-a-Lot.

"I made a promise and I'm going to stick with it," Valiant Heart said, his hand going to his sword.

"All right, but you'd better not be lying," Renegade took off, shifting into a hawk and flying off again.

"That was weird," Love-a-Lot said, "well maybe we should go relax?"

Valiant Heart looked after Renegade then turned to Love-a-Lot, "I don't know, this has me confused and frazzled, I think I'm just gonna lie down and think this over."

"Aww, but I have two tickets for The Elements tonight," Love-a-lot pouted.

"Well, why not ask Swift Heart? She's a big fan," Valiant suggested.

"Fine, but you owe me for this," Love-a-lot said, turning and striding away from her boyfriend.

"Hopefully whatever I owe will be the most of my concerns," Valiant said, heading for home.

Back in the Falls Fauna had gained her human form and was busy writing up a "to-do" list for Blue. He had been opposed to the idea at first, insisting it wouldn't help him focus, but as he dictated to Fauna and watched her write it down, he realized this way there would be a lot less for him to remember. "And after I meet with the council, we will hold Wind Riders funeral, followed directly by my coronation."

She made a note, "Next we'll go over what needs to be done for both of those ceremonies."

While Fauna and Blue were making the plans, Renegade landed nearby, a little winded from flying so far so fast, "I'm back," he said, "Found Valiant Heart and he says he didn't tell anyone, I believe him. So what's going on now?" he asked.

Fauna waved the paper at him, "Transferring Blue's brain to paper so we make sure he doesn't forget anything. I'd also like to prevent it from spinning off into another dimension."

Blue shrugged, "No promises on that last one."

"We're also waiting to hear back from the guards scouting the Falls to make sure there are no other invaders." Fauna told him.

"There'd better not be," Renegade said softly.

Swift Heart was finishing up her run and was heading back to her burrow. It had definitely helped to clear her head after her talk with Playful Heart. Her plan now was to go home, shower, and then go to Cozy Hearts and never emerge again.

Love-A-Lot had been jogging towards Swift Heart's burrow, hoping to catch the rabbit when she finished her usual morning run. Thankfully she spotted Swift Heart's head disappearing down the burrow and she shouted, "Swift Heart!" as he jogged up to the hole in the ground.

Popping back up she almost whacked her head into Love-a-Lots, "Ah! Hey there Love-a-Lot. You need something?"

"Well Valiant Heart cancelled out date tonight so I was wondering if you'd like to come instead. I got two tickets to The Elements and a few of us are going as a group," Love-a-Lot offered.

"The Elements huh?" She seemed almost excited by the idea, "I dunno, I wasn't even planning to be leaving my house anytime soon. But a concert could be fun."

"Did something happen?" Love-a-lot was instantly concerned.

Looking down she fiddled with her sweatshirt string. "Grumpy um..." Swallowing hard she took a breath, "Grumpy and I broke up."

"What! Why?" Love-a-Lot paused, "should I come in before we keep talking?"

Nodding she backed down the ladder and unlocked her door, "Come on in."

Love-a-Lot carefully climbed down and entered the house. Seeing the flowers and petals still on the floor she looked at Swift Heart, "What happened between you two?"

"We got in a fight. He came over and wanted to have sex and I said no." Avoiding the petals she sat on the edge of her coffee table, hugging her arms around herself, "And then we got into it, and said awful things to each other. I mean really bad. There was just no going back after that."

Love-a-Lot sat down next to Swift Heart and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What brought it on?" she asked.

"He said he heard things from the others. Something about me kissing Brave Heart and how I have a reputation for being 'fast.'" She put air quotes around the word, "and instead of defending me and saying it wasn't true. He got his feelings hurt and thought he would come yell at me."

Love-a-lot sighed, "Well that explains the 'heated discussion' Valiant said he had with Grumpy and the others, he's in two levels of shit with me now. Boys are so stupid."

Leaning back she blew her bangs out of her face, "So stupid. Whatever, I'm better off without him if that's the way he's going to act." Facing Love-a-Lot she put a smile on, "So what were you saying about The Elements?"

"Oh right, I got a spare concert ticket since Valiant blew me off and I'd like you to have it," she fished the ticket out of her pocket and handed it to Swift Heart.

Taking it she read over the details, "Love-a-Lot these are amazing seats. Are you sure?"

"You betcha especially now that I know what you and Grumpy went through," Love-a-lot reassured her. The pink bear looked Swift Heart over, "Why are you dressed like that, aren't you hot?"

"I guess a little," plucking at her sweatshirt she continued, "But one of Grumpy's comments was that I dressed to revealing and that's what gave people the wrong idea."

"Oh, well do you really think that's a problem or are you just upset right now?" Love-a-lot asked.

"I don't know Love, I'm not really sure of anything right now, it's still too fresh. But don't worry I won't be wearing anything hobo-esque tonight."

"Good, then why don't we go and join the others for a little pre-show shopping trip?" Love-a-lot asked hopefully.

Hesitantly Swift Heart nodded, "Let me go change out of this real fast." She sped to her room, creating a breeze that stirred the rose petals in the floor.

"Then I'll clean this up," Love-a-lot carefully swept up the fallen flowers and petals and dumped them in the nearby trash can.

Returning just as she finished, Swift Heart had put on jeans and a t-shirt with the Nike logo on it, "Who else is going?"

Love-a-lot headed for the door, "Well Anger Heart and Guidance Heart are going, Harmony was going to bring Brave Heart but he got stuck on nighttime missions duty so Defiant is coming instead,"

"What about Terra Heart? Aren't she and Defiant an item?" Swift Heart asked.

"No, they broke up a couple weeks ago," Love-a-Lot sighed as she began to climb out of the rabbit hole.

Following her Swift Heart shook her head, "I didn't know. Now I feel bad for not seeing how she was."

"It's not really a big deal," Love-a-lot reassured her, "they bonded during the opposites incident but they both told me that once the excitement wore off they found they didn't have much in common and just broke it off before they got too far in so at least they weren't hurt."

"Good. I don't recommend the hurt," Folding her arms Swift Heart glanced around, "So we picking them up? I can drive if you want."

"Sure, oh yeah Funshine and Playful are coming too, but they said they'd do their own shopping," Love-a-lot said, smiling at the thought.

"That'll be good. I talked with Playful Heart earlier and he already fessed up to his part he had to play in making Grumpy loose his mind and I'm not lamenting the fact Brave Heart won't be there." Conjuring the cloudmobile she got behind the wheel and began to find a radio station, "They're getting pranking supplies aren't they."

"Probably silly string, but nothing too disruptive, they're as much fans of the Elements are you are," Love-a-lot reassured her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Swift Heart drove to Guidance Hearts house, hoping Anger would be there too. She waited in the car while Love-a-Lot rang the doorbell, sunglasses on and slumped down in her seat.

Guidance Heart appeared at the door a minute later, "Oh hi Love-a-Lot, where's Valiant Heart?"

"Blew me off, Swift Heart's coming instead. Is Anger Heart here?" she peered over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm here!" Anger Heart shouted.

"Give him a couple minutes," Guidance Heart said as she stepped outside.

"Love-A-Lot wants to go shopping so we're grabbing you guys now." Swift Heart called from the front seat, "Next stop is wherever Defiant is."

"He's probably at home," Guidance Heart nodded.

A couple minutes later Anger Heart emerged, doing up the belt on his jeans, "Alright I'm ready to go," he said.

Swift Heart crinkled her nose and took to the air as soon as Anger was in his seat. Outside Defiant's house she honked the horn loudly. "Defiant we are going concert shopping. Get down here!"

"If you insist!" Defiant Heart jumped out of his window and lande on the clouds next to the car.

"Nice one," Anger Heart grinned.

"I try," Defiant said as he slipped into the car.

"That wasn't too smart, Defiant," Love-a-lot said.

"Your point?" the badger shot back.

"I dunno Love-a-Lot. I'm impressed," Swift Heart commented. "Alright seatbelts on." Pressing down hard on the acceleration she zoomed off.

As they landed in the city where the concert was going to take pace, Defiant took stock of their surroundings, "So, where's a good place to start looking for clothes?" Defiant asked.

"You can never go wrong with the mall, but I'm not above looking in some of the privately owned shops that may be lying around," Swift Heart said. "We just got to make sure there's boy clothes too, unless you guys want to rock low riding jeans and sparkly tube tops."

"Yeaaaaah, no," Anger Heart said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, let's start with the mall and go from there," Love-a-lot said.

While they were shopping, Jolly was taking Illusion to Australia. He needed to check up on how his opposite was doing and he knew the Gator was missing a warmer climate. "Yer gonna love it mate! Noice sunny days that nevah go below 75."

"Much obliged dat you tought to bring me home," Landing in his mom's yard Jolly called, "Oy! Anyone home?"

Jolly's mom stuck her head out an upstairs window. " 'ello son. Noice of ya to disrupt tha peace."

Grinning Jolly called up, "Olways happy to help. Gloria aroun?"

"She's been out surfin oll morning, usual spot. Who's yer mate."

"Names Etienne ma'am. Pleasure to meet you," Illusion called back up, giving her a toothy grin.

She smiled down at him, "Glad ta see Julien's makin friends. You boys stayin awhoile?"

Jolly shrugged, "Let you know lattah." Turning to Illusion he said, "Come on mate." Waving goodbye to Jolly's mother he followed him to the beach.

Gloria was out, riding a wave as it came into land, and a previous unseen smile on her beak as wave nearly dumped her back on shore.

"Nice sssset Gloria. You are really getting good," Cozy commented from where she was waxing her own board.

"Thanks Cozy!" Gloria called as she finally dismounted and headed for the shore, "It's fun bit Volleyball is still more my sport."

"Nothing wrong with that," She told her with a grin, "I still prefer snowboarding but like you said, it's still pretty fun."

"Yeah well, look who showed up to give us encouragement," Gloria pointed up the beech and waved, "Hi Julian!"

"G'day Gloria. How's it hangin?" Seeing Cozy heart Jolly smiled wider, "love did I know you were comin?"

"Nope. Jusssst having a vissssit with Gloria."

"I see you brought a friend," Gloria said, "I don't think I know you all that well though."

"Non I don believe so. De name Illusion but you can call me Etienne," he smiled at her as he spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet one of my brother's friends, mom's been really nice to me," Gloria said.

"Why don you have an accent like Julian?" Illusion asked.

"I don't know, it just kinda vanished shortly after I was brought here, same with the tummy symbol No-Heart gave me," Gloria looked down at her now blank tummy.

"OI loike 'er loike this." Jolly said with a smile.

Cozy giggled "me too. Itssss ssssso much easssier to underssstand what sssshe'ssss ssssaying." Both Illusion and Jolly made the same disgruntled face.

Gloria couldn't help but giggle, "Take it easy on the 'S's Cozy or you're going to blow someone's eardrum with all that whistling."

Chuckling the penguin said, "touché."

"You headin back in de water petite?"

"Maybe, but since there's four of us now, how about a game of Volleyball?" Gloria offered.

"That sounds aces! Blokes versus Sheilas er me an cozy against you an Etienne?" Jolly asked.

"I'm with Cozy," Gloria said, "unless you think that's a bad idea, big brother."

Before Jolly could answer Illusion said, "I tink dat perfect. Dat way me an de homme can admire you femmes at work."

"Admire all you want," Gloria smiled deviously, bending over to scoop up the volleyball near where Cozy had been seated, "You may still be the best surfer out here, Julian, but all of your friends argue over which team I get to be on when it comes time for volleyball."

"OI'll believe that when OI see it." Jolly said confidently.

Cozy leaned over to Gloria, "I'm really bad at thisss game."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you," Gloria whispered back, "Besides it wouldn't be fair if I helped one of them out now would it?"

On the boys side Jolly stood in front of the net and illusion stood farther back. He was swaying in anticipation, making his thick tail go with him. "Whenever you ready chere"

"If you insist, just follow my lead, Cozy, Gloria said, "Service!" she called, knocking the ball over the net towards the boys. Jolly sprang under it and set it so Etienne could bump it back over. Gloria bumped it back over, and glanced over at Cozy as the ball sailed over the net.

"Ready for it." Jolly tapped it to Illusion who sent it back to jolly. Leaping he spiked it hard over the net. Cozy dove for it and just barely got it in the air making her smile as she spit out sand.

"I got it!"

"And back over!" Gloria jumped up and spiked it down, too fast for either boy to catch it, "One point for us," she grinned.

"Noice move sis." Jolly said with a laugh. Grabbing the ball he handed it to Illusion, "Think you can spoike it if OI set it up roit?"

Tossing the ball up Illusion slammed the ball as hard as he could, "I tink I got it. Service mademoiselles."


	4. Winds of Change

Winds of Change

"Hey, this looks good," Anger Heart held up a black muscle shirt.

"Interesting," Defiant Heart said, "you don't need to be so showy you know." Anger Heart scowled but said nothing.

Across the store the girls were trying on outfits of their own. Love-a-Lot was twisting in the mirror, trying to see the bedazzled pockets of her jeans. "I think I like these. Swift Heart?"

Looking for her Love-a-Lot saw she was still thumbing through the racks, barely registering what she was looking at. "Swift Heart? You doing okay?"

Looking up she nodded "Yea just can't find anything. I Like those on you. Where did Guidance go?"

"I'm over here," Guidance emerged from some racks, "Harmony's been helping me find some stuff, but The Elements have so many styles it's hard to find something specific."

"Go with what you like. Don't try to fit into a specific look " Swift Heart advised.

Harmony came over with s skirt in three different shades of blue. "How about this?" She held it to Guidance.

"That's really pretty actually, I think I'll try it," Guidance took the skirt.

"I think it looks good," the four girls turned to see Bright Heart standing there.

"Bright Heart, what brings you here?" Love-a-Lot asked.

"Helping Gentle Heart pick out something for the concert, probably the same reason you're here," Bright Heart replied.

Harmony shook her head "Man I am so blown Brave Heart couldn't switch shifts with someone." Looking around she asked, "Gentle in the dressing room?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to edge her into something wilder though," Bright Heart admitted, "this place has alot of variety at least. What do you think of this," he stepped back, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and black shorts, "Kinda generic but I'm not much for fashion."

"I'd say that's pretty out there for you book worm. What do you think Swift Heart?"

She nodded at Harmony with a muttered, "Mmmmhmmm."

"Something wrong, Swift Heart?" Bright Heart asked. Love-a-lot just groaned.

Glaring at him she snatched some clothes from the rack, "I just don't have anything to say to you." Going to the dressing room she closed the stall door.

"Swift and Grumpy broke up earlier," Love-a-Lot said, "And she's mad at you and the other guys who were nagging Grumpy about his lack of a sex life, especially about the way she dresses."

"Oh..." Bright Heart's face drooped, "well tell her I'm sorry or..." Bright Heart was lost for words for once.

"You can be sorry all you want it's not going to do much," Swift Heart called from her dressing room.

"Let her cool off for a few days man. You know she can't stay mad forever," Harmony told Bright Heart encouragingly.

"I'm not so sure," Bright Heart said, "I'd better go check on Gentle Heart. I asked her to try and be more inventive with her outfits when I heard you talking," Bright Heart turned and walked away.

"Swift Heart you can chill. The big bad raccoon is off," Emerging in a red off the shoulder midriff top under a black vest button up vest and leather pants she scowled at Harmony.

"Your boy toy isn't in the clear either, just fyi," glancing in the mirror she said, "I'm getting this," Before retreating back inside.

"Wow, Gentle Heart, really?!" Bright Heart's voice came from across the store.

"Sounds like we may be needed, you want to come and see, Swift Heart?" Love-a-Lot called through the dressing room door.

She hadn't changed back yet and opened the door. "Yea lets go rescue Gentle Heart," Harmony too went with them.

Gentle Heart was dressed in black hot pants, a black tube top that didn't go down to her belly and left a sizeable portion of her up breasts exposed, and a fishnet t-shirt overtop of that. Gentle was currently barefoot and as the others arrived she asked, "Too much?"

Love-a-Loy looked absolutely horrified as she looked Gentle Heart over. "Ummm this is one way to go...Swift Heart can you-?"

"I'm on it." She headed back to the racks.

"Sorry, I still don't have the hang of this," Gentle Heart quickly retreated into the nearest dressing room.

"I wasn't sure how to help her so I asked her to find something when I heard you talking over there," Bright Heart said, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess she's not used to finding non-modest clothing."

"It wasn't a bad outfit per say, just not for a concert," Harmony said.

Returning, Swift Heart handed Gentle Heart a hot pink tube top and black shorts over the door of the dressing room. "This is low cut enough to show the girls and tight enough to show your figure. Plus, the sides have see-through strips."

"Alright," Gentle Heart passed her old outfit back over the door as she began to dress. A moment later she emerged, "It's not too tight," she commented, holding it around her ample chest, "how do I look?" she turned around slowly to let the others see.

"So much better! What do you think Bright Heart?" Love-a-lot asked him.

"I like it," Bright Heart couldn't help but grin.

Swift Heart handed Gentle Heart a wide black belt whose buckle was cut like a rose, "Slide this around the middle. It will help hold the top up."

"Around the shorts right?" Gentle Heart asked.

Shaking her head she took the belt back and slipped it around Gentle Hearts waist. Sitting just below her bust she made sure it was tight enough it didn't slide down. "Like this," Swift Heart corrected.

"Oh my!" Grentle Heart blushed as she felt the belt tighten, her hand drifted down to feel her breasts and waist.

"Wow," Bright Heart had to keep his eyes from bugging out, "You look great!"

"T-thank you all of you," Gentle Heart replied.

"Yeah thanks, I think we're gonna head out to dinner before the show," Bright Heart gave Gentle a kiss. "Is there anything I can do to thank you?" the raccoon asked Swift Heart.

Swift Heart finally made eye contact with him. "Make sure you treat her with respect, even when she looks damn sexy." Starting to return to her dressing room she paused, thinking of something else, "and no more talking about me with Grumpy."

"Alright, I won't talk about that stuff," Bright Heart promised.

"Would you all like to join us for dinner?" Gentle Heart offered.

Harmony nodded "I'm down with that."

"Me too! Let us just pay for our clothes and grab the boys." Love-a-lot said before running off. Swift Heart too headed for the cash register, opting to just wear her clothes out of the store.

Three golden eagles perched in the high branches of a pine tree. One of the fidgeted nervously, "Why did I have to take this specific form again?" Renegade turned to ask the other two Pegasus in guardian form.

"Because any other form sitting near ours other than the same would look suspicious." Widgeon told him. He was a member of the golden eagle herd along with Pallas, who was busy preening at the moment.

"Right," Renegade looked down at the collection of tents surrounded by sandbags with a number of guards on duty, "So this must be the camp that hunter came from," if he had been able, to, Renegade would have growled.

Nodding with eyes that resembled steel Widgeon responded, "That's them. Look how leisurely they are just sitting there. They believe themselves to be untouchable."

Hearing his friend's voice change Pallas finally paid attention, "We can always fly over them and poop on them! I hear humans hate that."

"Yeah that would be fun," Renegade couldn't help but imagine the scenario, snickering slightly.

Widgeon look displeased, "We were told to only observe their numbers. The Kingling wants to know if we are in any immediate danger from them, and soon he will be Kingsire so we must do as he says."

"Aww, that's no fun," Pallas pouted, "but I'll forgive you, Widgy," he quickly smiled at the other eagle

"Whatever lovebirds," Renegade rolled his eyes before directing his gaze back to the camp, "there's enough to be a real problem if that one hunter managed to get word back to them."

"Lovebirds? hardly, And I agree, we need to inform Blue about this. The portal near here should have much more guards on it." Looking at the sky he added, "Luckily in a few hours he will no longer be a problem."

"Hey Widgeon? What are those three doing?" Looking at the group Pallas meant he saw they were heating gold and making it into bullets.

His eyes began to glow and his talons dug into the branch, "I wish I could take a picture of their comrade's execution. They too should have to always carry the burden of a close death."

"Definately, I guess weh sould get back-" Renegade was cut off when the ground began to shake, thankfully the trees were unaffected but the hunters in the camp were knocked off their feet.

"I didn't know there were earthquakes in england," Pallas said.

"There aren't this isn't natural!" Widgeon replied.

Even as they watched, columns of earth sprang up in the middle of the camp, tearing up the tents and sending those unfortunate enough to get struck, flying some distance. The hunters began to scatter but four tornados sprang up, surrounding the camp and either trapping them or hurling them back into the camp.

"What the hell is this!?" Renegade had to shout to be heard over the winds.

"I have no idea!"

"It's a twister! It's a twister!" Pallas shouted over the roaring wind. The birds dug their talons into the branch to keep from blowing away.

"Should we retreat?" Widgeon called.

"Probably but, wait what the?!" Lightning began striking from the sky, several bolts hitting hunters directly and vaporising them or setting the tents on fire as more hunters shouted or tried and failed to run.

The air around the camp began to turn bright blue and the pegasi could feel energy gathering as a blue orb grew in the center of the camp, building large and large until it was the size of a beach ball then suddenly exploded! The massive blast of blue light forcing them to cover their eyes with their wings until the blast from the wind died down.

As abruptly as it had begun, the whole situation stopped. The three pegasi in bird form finally chanced a look and all they saw was a barren plain of dirt with no signs of the hunters, their tents, equipment, nor the ones responsible; even the earth columns had vanished, leaving no sign that anything had been there.

"I don't, what was? How did that happen?" Renegade asked.

Widgeon already had his wings open and was flapping, "Magic of some sort, the air still tingles with it. We need to get home now! Hopefully the portal was not damaged in that mess."

"Right," Renegade and Pallas took off, flying after Widgeon.

As the sun began to set behind Pearl Head mountains the Pegasus gathered below the ledge where the Kingsire normally stood to address his subjects, on the ledge stood Blue and the Council with a few guards loitering a few feet behind. Fauna stood with Frosty, Red Snout, and Thunder towards the front of the gathering where Blue could easily see them. Their new king looked exhausted, with dark circles under sunken eyes and drooping wings. The hunter had not been brought out yet, they were waiting a few more minutes to make sure everyone had arrived and settled.

Taking a swallow Blue drew himself up and addressed the crowd, "As the sun begins to set, we prepare to complete the sentence of the human convicted of killing our former Kingsire Wind Rider. He was a great leader, beloved by all of us and his fair hand and patience will be sorely missed. I ask you all to join me in a moment of silence as a last respect for our fallen king." All over heads bent low, some accompanied by small whimpers and sniffles in remembrance of the popular king. Raising his head once more as the moment passed, Blue seemed to have found a hidden strength to draw upon. His form was tense and ready, "Bring forth the accused." 

Two of the largest Pegasus in the guard walked forward, flanking a man wrapped in their magic fire. The one on his left shoved him, causing him to fall forward to his knees. One of the council Pegasus stepped forward, "Hunter, you have been found guilty of killing our Kingsire and as such will be executed before his subjects and in the name of our goddess Night Shade." 

The man sneered up at him, "Lucky me for getting the honor of dispatching the head winged beast. My brothers and sisters will see that I am avenged." The guard who had shoved him flared his eyes and as such caused his magic to flare around the man, making him scream in pain. Angry nickers ran through the crowd. 

The council member continued, "I call forth the member of our noble council who has been chosen to carry out this execution. He was a dear friend of Wind Rider and as such eagerly requested to perform this service. Tonar, the prisoner is yours." A stern looking older periwinkle Pegasus with a cloud white mane stepped forward. Fauna caught her aunt Pixie's eye as she saw her grandsire step forward. 

Thunder whispered in her ear, "I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

She shook her head, "He hasn't spoken to me since my mom died. Why should he start now." Tonar's eyes glowed pale purple as he gathered up his magic fire.

"Wait! We bring important news!" Widgeon called out as he assumed his true form again. He landed next to Blue as Renegade and Pallas joined them and whispered something. Blue nodded and let his speak.

"The base this hunter came from has been destroyed!"

"What do you mean destroyed? You three were only to gather intel." Tonar demanded. The Hunter too look confused.

"We were, but then well something attacked them, the earth shook there were tornadoes and lightning and then a massive explosion and everything was gone," Renegade explained.

Pallas nodded, his head going up and down as far as it could, "He's right, it rumbled and flashed and blew and then BOOM!"

"That is not possible!" the man protested while getting to his feet. His guards knocked him back down.

Taking to the air Fauna joined them on the cliff, "You're sure you didn't see anyone? Just...elements? Moving on their own?"

"That's exactly what we saw, sis, but it wasn't random. I saw the lightning, it struck each hunter dead on, either them or their tents, and the winds were forcing them to stay in their camp until they were all killed," Renegade nodded.

Fauna nodded and looked at Blue. He was thinking this over. "For now we will proceed with the execution," giving the hunter a sinister look he added "I hope you take comfort from this news."

Tonar addressed the three scouts, "Anything else?"

"Nothing," Widgeon replied, "We came right back here after it stopped." The three bowed to Blue and the council before moving to join the crowd.

Fauna remained with Blue. Calling his magic up once more Tonar spoke to the captive: "have a swift journey to Hades." The courage had drained from the man after hearing his colleague's fates.

As Tonar reared the man shouted "No!" his call was silenced as his head detached from his body.

"It is done," Blue called to his subjects and they began to disperse. Renegade, Pallas, and Widgeon remained at the site, fully expecting either Blue or the council or even Fauna would want to question them further.

"You three go with the kingling, he will hear every detail of what happened," Tonar told them.

"That is your job grandsire, not his," Fauna interjected.

The perriwinkle stallion glowered at her, "We want to hold a private memorial in our late king's honor. He was our friend afterall, not that it's any of your business Fauna," He and the rest of the council flew away.

"Gonna join us then, Fauna?" Renegade asked as he spread his wings.

"You bet I am, let's go to my nest. It's the most private place in the Falls."

"Will they be coming as well?" Widgeon indicated Fauna and Blues friends.

"Yes, they are as good as the council when it comes to advising me," Blue replied.

Pallas looked slightly horrified, "You are telling me we are being run by teenagers?"

"You should be excited. You still have the brain of a teenager," Widgeon muttered.

"I noticed," Renegade said, chuckling slightly as they all took off, heading for Fauna's nest.

What's the group arrived Thunder was the first to speak. "You can tell us the truth now did you guys kill the hunters?"

Snorting widgeon replied, "of course not. I will say the idea did cross our minds."

"It's just like we said the weather freak out and kill them all," Pallas confirmed.

Red snout looked unimpressed, "But you didn't see anyone?"

"Just dying hunters, whoever was attacking was careful to keep themselves concealed," Renegade confirmed.

"Right. I'm glad they are gone, it's a huge headache I no longer have to deal with. But I don't like the sounds of this thing that took them out," The group looked at Blue as he spoke. "Until I figure out what to do about it, no one is to leave the Falls still."

"But the hunters are gone."

Shaking his head at Frosty Blue replied, "No. Only that base is gone. The others are still out there and that is enough."

"Shouldn't we at least try to find the ones who killed them?" Renegade suggested, "I know their grudge can't match the one our kind has but whoever it is clearly hates them enough to want to pull something like this off."

"Or they also hate us and were using this to bring us out of hiding. I'm sorry Renegade there are too many unknowns," Blue told him. Looking to his girlfriend he said, "You're being awfully quiet. Anything you'd like to share?"

Fauna shook her head. "I think you're right. Just because the group is gone, is no reason everyone should be allowed to leave."

"But what if they're not?" Renegade protested.

"It's too risky, Renegade," Widgeon spoke up, "But I do agree that in either case we should at least identify them so we know who they are, allies or enemies."

"Maybe we should look into known weather magic users. I bet White Fang has some information on this."

"Thats a good idea Frosty. How about you three go look into that." Frosty, Thunder, and Red Snout nodded to Blue.

"How about us Kingling Blue? What else can we do to help?" Pallas asked.

"For now Pallas just go back to your nesting grounds. I'll let you and Widgeon know if I need you for more recon work."

Renegade just sat there, unsure what to say in the current situation.

Fauna nudged Blue, "You look like you could use some sleep. I think you should go home and use this time to recuperate a little."

He nodded, "I think you're right. Thank you all for your help."

"You're welcome," Renegade replied.

Blue flew off with the others. Just before Renegade could as well Fauna put her wing in front of him. "Hang on Ren, your day isn't over just yet."

"Why, what do you have in mind, sis?" Renegade raised an eyebrow.

"You are taking me back to where the base was destroyed, and then we are going to try and track down the person responsible," She told him while grinning.

"I should have guessed that you'd want to break the rules, deal," Renegade grinned back.

Tossing her mane she replied, "I have no idea what you mean. Blue said he didn't think everyone should leave, and the two of us definitely do not represent everyone."

Renegade snickered but flapped his wings and took off, "then let's get going before someone guesses what we're going to do."

The two were cautious as they made their way back through the portal. Fauna constantly had them stopping to make sure no humans were in the area. Finally reaching the former base she felt her feathers stand on end. "You weren't kidding. The air is still electrified through here."

"Definately, just look at this place," he pointed at the circular field of dirt where the base had once been, "That is not natural."

Going to the circle Fauna looked around it briefly. "I can use my magic to follow the casters trail, what do you think Ren?"

"It's the only lead we've got, go for it," Renegade nodded, "but first I think we should become less, conspicuous. What kinds of birds usually live around here?"

Fauna shifted to a pigeon form, "You can never go wrong with pigeons," she told him.

"Alright," Renegade changed into a pigeon, "Lead on, sis."

"I haven't done this since Wonderland, give me a minute," covering her body in her magic her head instantly snapped to the east, "There! But it's not just one signature, there are several. It's still strong though! Come on Ren." Taking to the air she followed the magic signatures with Renegade following close behind.


	5. Elemental Concert

Elemental Concert

The group had decided to go to a local diner before the concert; it had all the range found in most diners, from breakfast food to seafood dishes. Having placed their orders they were discussing the concert and how excited they were about it.

"I hope they have lots of cool special effects!" Love-a-Lot said.

"They usually do," Bright Heart nodded, "It's part of their appeal as a group."

"Whatever with the effects, I just hope they do some new stuff. Nothing like a hot off the mic tune to get a girl in a groovy mood," Harmony swayed in her seat as she said it.

"I haven't seen the program yet so we can only hope," Defiant said.

Gentle Heart squirmed in her seat, her hands crossed in her lap; she was still wearing the clothes she had bought for the concert and was glancing at passing guys who kept staring at her.

Swift Heart looked up from dropping soda on her straw wrapper, "Gentle why are you squirming around like you have a wedgie? Your shorts are not that short."

"I'm still not used to drawing so much attention, this is much more revealing than what I normally wear in public," Gentle explained.

"You're doing much better though, Gentle," Bright Heart reassured her, "I mean a couple months ago you wouldn't even go outside dressed like this."

Chuckling Swift Heart nodded, "I thought you'd never wear a bikini again after the first time your top fell off in Australia."

Gentle's face turned red, "I thought you forgot about that."

"Fat chance of that. Oh relax Gentle Heart, we've all had wardrobe malfunctions. Remember when Cheers skirt flew up at the dance that time?" Returning her straw to her glass she took a drink.

"What important is that you're willing to let yourself grow more used to this," Guidance said.

"And if anyone gets too aggressive, we'll be here to protect you," Anger Heart reassured her.

"Yeah Gentle, its hands to yourself or our hands in your face," Harmony added, "and girl trust, they don't wanna deal with any of this," she pointed to herself and the other girls.

Gentle Heart giggled, "Thank you, but don't stop Bright Heart, I've actually started to enjoy what he does."

Swift Hearts ears folded down onto her head, "Don't wanna hear it! Don't need to hear it!"

"You alright?" Defiant Heart asked, turning to Swift Heart.

Fine. Just don't want to imagine Bright Hearts doing...whatever they do." She motioned up and down Gentle Heart for emphasis.

"Does this have something to do with why Grumpy isn't here?" Defiant asked.

She actually laughed, which surprised those who knew the answer to why Grumpy wasn't there. "I am actually shocked you don't know. The way news travels in our little group I swore after an hour everyone would have been in the loop." She folded her arms, leaning back in her chair, "Yes the fact I am so recently single has allot to do with it. But I also just don't want those mental images."

"Oh, sorry," Defiant said, "I stopped keeping my ear to the ground when I moved up with you guys since I wasn't in high school anymore, not to mention the whole opposites incident. Well I never did anything with Terra. Heck our first kiss pretty much ended our relationship."

Lifting her glass she held it out to Defiant Heart, "My condolences. Cheers to singlehood."

Defiant clinked his glass with hers, "For now at least. Maybe someone more compatible will join the family some time."

"For you I hope. I am not in any rush to get anywhere near a relationship." Love-a-Lot frowned at that.

Harmony grinned, "You not in a rush? That'll be the day."

"Leave her alone, Harmony," Defiant Heart said, "she needs time to decide waht she wants to do."

"Don't even sweat it Defiant, I've heard much worse," Swift Heart was leaning back casually in her chair but her gaze was sharp.

Harmony folded under it, "Swifty I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it that way." Swift Heart nodded. The waitress came over and began putting their food down in front of them.

Renegade and Fauna perched on top of a street light, watching the humans below them, "Can you tell where the trail leads sis?" Renegade asked, conversing in bird language.

"Give me a minute." She was focusing hard on the street below. "You'd be surprised how many magical trails have begun mixing in with it. Apparently London is a lot more versatile then I thought."

"Sense anything familiar?"

"I'm pretty sure the trails we want are going that way..." Her voice trailed off as she looked ahead and saw what looked like a concert hall, "Ummm, the trail leads there. But it's really faint now."

"Hmm," Renegade's attention was drawn down to a nearby wall, he carefully shifted his eyes into eagle eyes to get a closer look. "Hey sis, look at this. It says there's a concert tonight by some band called 'The Elements'" He pointed with a wing at the poster.

"Shut up! Swift Heart loves that band," she scooted closer to him so she could read the poster.

"Hmm," Renegade looked over the poster. All four band members were in their teens, a boy named Blitz with short green hair, a girl named Breeze with long sandy yellow hair, slightly older boy named Spirit with white hair and woman about the same age as Spirit named Gaia with brown hair. "I know it's a bit obvious, but do you think they might be the magic users we're looking for?"

"Well I've always said humans were incompetent. Why wouldn't they not think of a better cover?" She said with obvious arrogance, "How about we go and check them out. The magic trail is headin there after all."

"At least we won't need tickets," Renegade chuckled as the two pigeons flapped off.

As the eight Care Bears finished their meal, none of them noticed a group of four people wearing heavy coats watching them from a nearby table.

"What do you think? They aren't Pegasus," a younger man in the group said.

"Of course they aren't pegasus. They aren't even close to them," Another man said, scowling at his idiot companion.

"Lay off him. They aren't pegasus, but they aren't normal either," Said a third.

The leader of the group, a woman, spoke up, "Pegasus or not, they are magical creatures of a sort moreover since we lost contact with our base we should at least do something here before we report back." She stood up, "follow them and try to get the drop on them without any bystanders."

The other members of her party nodded. The one who snapped at his collegue before asked "only one needs to be alive for questioning right?"

"Right," the woman nodded.

They followed the party carefully as they headed for the concert hall, but were stopped at the entrance by the ticket taker.

"Tickets please," she said, holding out her hand.

"Absolutely miss." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, looking confused she opened it.

The ticket taker stared at the small pile of dust in the paper, "what is-" she was cut off when the woman blew the dust in her face. She blinked then her eyes drooped and she fell over.

"Good, let's get in before anyone else notices," the woman motioned for them to follow her.

As they entered the hall they were overwhelmed by the sounds of the crowd.

"Wow, is The Elements!" The young man in the group shouted.

"Will you focus!" he whacked the young man on the back of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop beating on the new kid?" The second in command scolded. He looked at the crowd "we should split up and work our way to the middle from opposite sides."

"As much as I hate to wait, we'll have too, there are too many civilians here," the leader said, "try to spot them, it shouldn't be too difficult, and we'll try to catch them unaware after the show."

Before they moved off the woman spoke up, "And don't let the concert distract you," she directed at the youngest, who grinned nervously.

"Here we are guys! These are our seats!" Love-a-Lot practically bounced into their row in the concert hall, "I am so excited!"

"I couldn't tell, you hide it so well," Swift Heart muttered in the back of the group.

"Not too excited to be here?" Defiant asked. as they finally sat down, Defiant switching seats to be next to Swift Heart.

"Just ignore me. I'm still adjusting to things," she sat with a sigh, propping her feet up on the edge of her chair, "I'm excited for the band, but at the same time I feel like I've suffered a heart attack."

"I got a program!" Harmony said, "Look at the song list: Real Emotion, Lightning, Mine, Flying in the Sky..."

"Harmony, please I'd rather be surprised," Guidance Heart spoke up.

"Yeah what she said," Swift Heart agreed. Looking behind her to see how full the venue was her eyes widened, "Wow. It's going to be a full house I think."

"Looks like it," Anger Heart said.

The lights in the hall dimmed and the crowd began to shout; Love-a-Lot, Harmony and even Anger Heart joined in the shouting. Now that the lights were dimmed, Gentle Heart covertly moved onto Bright Heart's lap, blushing but leaning back against him. Leaning around Defiant to look at the two Swift Heart smiled, she was happy Gentle Heart was breaking out of her shell.

Then Harmony screamed, "I dig your rhythm Blitz!"

In spite of herself Swift Heart laughed, "Yeah, that's all you dig from him Harmony."

"I hear he and Breeze are an item though," Love-a-Lot said.

Further conversation was forestalled when Blitz and Gaia began to riff on the guitars on stage. Breez stepped forwards and began the first song.

_"What can I do for you!"_

Renegade was tapping his talons on the upper beams in the ceiling of the concert hall, "I can see why Swift Heart likes this band." he had to raise his bird voice to be heard by Fauna.

Laughing in her pigeon coo Fauna shouldered Renegade. "Rock on baby bro." When the group began the next song Fauna flapped her wings in excitement. "No way! This is the greatest song ever!" she began to sing along with the chorus.

"_When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening, might as well be playing with lightning..."_

Down in her spot, Harmony was singing along with the exact same lines as Fauna. Love-a-Lot wasn't singing but felt tears come to her eyes as the song played. Gentle Heart leaned farther back against Bright Heart, who brought his hands up to her waist, just above the belt on her tube top.

"Fauna would be dying if she was here, she's obsessed with this song," Swift Heart shouted to Defiant. It was obvious she wasn't hating the song either.

The younger of the group of hunters had stopped and was leaning against a wall as the song "lightning" ended and The Elements quickly shifted into their next song with Gaia picking up an acoustic Guitar and moving to center stage as she began to sing.

_"You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back..."_

"Hey, pay attention!" The leader woman hissed as she approached, nearly smacking him.

"But I found them, see?" he pointed to the group of eight colorful animals.

"Good, we'll get them after the show, and I guess you can just listen then," the leader groaned, "I'll get the others and don't lose sight of them!"

"I love this song," Harmony said, beginning to sing along with the chorus, _"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

The feeling of her heart seizing up had started as soon as the song had started. As Gaia got to the chorus Swift Heart felt tears running down her cheeks.

"_And I remember that fight 2:30 am when everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street ..."_

"Coming was a mistake," she sobbed. Touching Defiant's arm she told him quickly, "I need some air, I'll be back."

"Don't be too long, I'll come and get you when the song ends," he said as the rabbit left.

The hunters saw Swift Heart leaving, "Should I follow her boss?" The grouchy Hunter asked.

"Yes, but don't make a move unless she tries to leave, and don't follow her into the bathroom, if security sees you heading into the ladies room then we're going to get thrown out," she replied.

Nodding he headed off after Swift Heart. She had disappeared in the direction of the bathroom but instead of going in she went around the next corner. In the quiet of the hall she slumped to the floor and tried to get the images of her fight with Grumpy out of her head. Her plan backfired however and her mind drifted back to the times he had held her, kissed her, made her feel safe and wonderful. She was sure she would never feel that way again and it made her feel empty inside. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she let herself remember for a bit longer.

Even though she hadn't been gone for long, Defiant Heart felt obligated to head off after Swift Heart. He heard Swift Heart's sobs coming from near the bathroom and he approached the door.

"Swift Heart, you in there?" he called into the bathroom.

Defiant Heart came around the corner, "Hey, Swift Heart." Defiant tried to say something else but all he could manage to do was slump down next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

Almost automatically she let her head fall to his shoulder and her tears resumed "He was the best thing that's ever been mine, and now he's gone."

"He's still around," Defiant put his arm around her side, "I know things are tense but you'll work it out eventually."

Attempting a laugh it came out as more of a gurgle, "I'd really like to see that crystal ball you're using because right now I can't imagine that happening. He hates me."

"I'm just trying to call up my teen drama knowledge from when I was in high school," Defiant said, "And I don't think he hates you, he never could. Things just got out of hand and you said things you didn't mean, at least I hope you didn't mean it."

"Some of it I'm sure I did, or else I wouldn't have said it but I was mad." Thinking back on the argument again she cringed, "He's not a bitter ego-maniac, with me he was always so different."

"And I'm sure he was just reacting to what the other guys had said," Defiant hugged her closed with his one arm, "Things might not be fixed for a while but don't give up completely."

"I just have to stop thinking about it, distance is what I need." Wiping her eyes she scowled at him, "You should go back inside you're missing the concert. I don't want you to miss more because you are chasing after weepy Swifty."

"We're friends, and I'm not the big fan you are so I can afford to miss a song or two," Defiant patted her back, "The song's probably over, want to come back?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Getting to her feet she fixed her clothing, "Be honest, do I look a mess?"

Defiant pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped some of the leaking black away from her eyes, "Just a little leaking makeup, but no one will notice in the hall."

"Thanks Defiant. You're a real good guy," she told him before giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks, maybe some day I'll find someone like you," Defiant chuckled.

"Something wrong here?" a security guard had approached them as they stood up.

"No, my friend here just had an emotional reaction to one of the songs," Defiant reassured him.

"Your gal?" the gaurd asked.

"Nope, just a good firend," Defiant said as he helped Swift Heart back to towards the music.

The hunter trailing Swift Heart had made a face over the emotional display. "Puke. Even these things seem to have teenage hormones." He followed them back inside and relayed what he had seen to his boss. "She's an emotional wreck so should be pretty easy to manipulate."

The head woman nodded, "A broken woman usually is."

"Feeling better?" Love-a-Lot asked as Defiant and Swift rejoined them right as the song ended.

Nodding she took her seat, "Yeah sorry about that. Lucky for me Defiant has a built in Swift Heart meltdown sensor and came to the rescue." She patted his arm as she said it, "Just like when Fauna left after the Valentine's day dance."

"I'm surprised you still haven't found someone to be with, most girls would kill for a guy who could instantly tell when they were in distress," Harmony said.

"Don't rush the guy Harmony. He's just looking for the absolute best," Swift Heart told her. "Besides I thought love life meddling was all Love-a-Lots deal."

Crossing her arms she stuck her nose in the air dramatically, "I have no idea what you mean Swift Heart."

"At least she hasn't tried to set us up, Swift Heart," Defiant said.

She smiled at him, "Who knows Defiant. The night is young." Seeing Love-a-Lot looking herself and Defiant over she scowled, "You try anything and I will consult Playful Heart on a way to make you regret it. My breakup isn't even a day old yet."

Up on stage, Blitz tapped the microphone on his headset, turning the volume up so he could address the audience: "Thanks everyone for coming out tonight, London!" he said, eliciting a cheer from the audience that he let die down before he continued.

"Now the thing I love about music is that it's a universal language. Even if you can't understand what someone is singing you still sort of _know_ what it means right?" he asked. "Now relax, I'm not gonna sing anything in French," that got several laughs from the audience.

"Thank god because we left our French translator at home." Swift Heart joked.

Harmony shushed her, "He is speaking Swift Heart. Don't make me hurt you!" Turning back to the stage she faced it with eager eyes.

"You know we can speak any language," Bright Heart pointed out.

Blitz motioned to Breeze, who pulled an electric keybaord farther forwards as he checked his own electric guitar. "This next song you may or may not recognize but it's from a show some of you have seen, but it's japanese so just listen and enjoy." He motioned to Spirit, still on the drums who counted off the start.

A strange rising sound was followed by the keyboard adn guitar segments before Blitz began singing:

_"FLYING IN THE SKY!  
Takaku habatake oozora wo dokomademo  
SHINING FINGER!  
Kagayaku hikari ga chi no hate terashi  
Kiseki wo yobu SPELL!"_

Swift Heart began to dance along, "Much better! This is the speed I needed."

"I recognize this song!" Anger Heart called, "I used to watch the show it was used as an opening for!"

"Could you show me when we get home? I'd love to find out what it is," Bright Heart answered back.

"It might have to wait until tomorrow Bright Heart," Gentle heart told him.

"Of course," Bright Heart grinned his hands going up farther.

Gentle *eeped* when Bright Hearts hands reached the front of her breasts, "Not in public!" she blushed.

"I'm not doing anything," he teased.

"Just keep it clean!" Defiant called over the music.

Meanwhile up in the rafters Fauna and Renegade were focusing on the stage. "I think the trail leads to the band."

"Makes sense, what do you know about them sis?" Renegade asked.

"Just that they got popular a few years ago," Something in the front rows caught her attention. "I recognize those dance moves. Is Swift Heart down there?"

Renegade focused on the spot, "Blue fur, looks like it, and a few more of them too." Renegade turned to Fauna, "The hunters hate all magical creatures, right?"

She nodded, "But I don't think they know about the Care Bears."

"If they did, would the Care Bears be in danger?" Renegade asked.

"Of course they would. Ironically the Hunters don't discriminate. They hate everything magical or unnatural," she shifted from foot to foot in agitation.

Finally the concert winded down and the four member of The Elements gave a bow before they retreated off stage.

As the audience began to leave, Defiant turned to Swift Heart "Feeling better now?"

"Somewhat, but you know how I'd feel even better?" she asked, "If we got backstage to meet them in person."

"Swift Heart, we shouldn't be sneaking around like that," Bright Heart tired to protest.

"Oh you mean like you were sneaking around on my body?" Gentle Heart asked as she stood up. The flash and substance had somewhat livened up her senses.

"Well, I guess but-"

"But nothing, Brighty," Harmony stood up, "if Swift Heart wants to meet them then I'm coming too."

"Might as well make it a full party thing," Defiant Heart said.

"I would like to see them," Guidance admitted.

"Great, it's settled," Swift Heart eyed a door to the backstage and, seeing an opening, dashed to the door.

The guard at the door blinked at the sudden rush of air but shrugged and moved off to break up a small fight that had started near the auditorium entrance. Swift Heart poked her head out from behind the door and gave a signal to the others, who hurried along while security was still distracted.

The hunters spotted them moving on and the boss lady nudged them, "Alright follow them, back there should be quiet and hidden enough for us to quietly exterminate and capture them." She pulled them along, "and get ready to shoot," she added.

Renegade and Fauna wordlessly flapped over to the stage, spotting the band retreating.

"So how do we do this, jsut go up and ask them, 'are you magic users'?" Renegade asked.

"Just follow them and see if we can catch them in the act," Fauna replied.

"So where do we find them?" Gentle asked as they groupd congregated backstage.

"They should be coming by soon, not much security back here though," Love-a-Lot said.

"Let's just keep searching, we'll run into them eventually," Defiant said. Before they could move off, the sound of weapons clicking turned their attention to four people who had followed them, armed with guns all pointed at them.

"Crap, security!" Anger Heart hissed.

"I don't think concert security anywhere uses assault rifles," Bright Heart stated. Gentle Heart clung to Bright Heart, visibly shaking.

The youngest of the hunters found himself eyeing the well-endowed green lamb with a leery grin on his face. "Boss, can we take her with us?" he asked.

The second in command gave him a smack as the boos spoke. "Alright, who knows the most about your kind?"

Swift Heart gave them a look, "Something about you reminds me of something my little sister once told me."

"Yeah, now that you mention it-" Defiant was cut off by the last of the group.

"Don't get snarky with us, just answer the question!" the second in command cocked the shotgun he was holding, causing Gentle Heart to bury her face in Bright Heart's shoulder.

"What's going on back here?" the voice came from Blitz, as he and the other Elements had just emerged from the stage.

"Shit, now what?!" the third hunter asked.

"We have to clear them out too!" the second in command said, turning his shotgun towards them.

"No you can't kill them!" the youngest protested.

"He's right, if we kill them it's going to be a lot harder to keep our operations secret if the fans want our heads," the third one said.

"No arguments. Just grab on and kill the rest!" the boss ordered.

A shot rang out, and the eight Care Bears tensed, only to hear shouts of rage from the boss lady, "What the hell is this!"

Looking up, they saw a blue energy cylinder had surrounded the group and Spirit's hand was held out and glowing. "Hunters."

"Guess there's no avoiding it," Breeze sighed and lifted her hair away from her headset, which had a depition of a tornado on the earpiece.

"Right, let's make this quick," Blitz's lightning bolt shaped earpiece began to glow.

"Love Heart Blitz Action! Evolution!" Blitz shout was follwoed bya field of yellow electricity covering hsi body.

"Confidence Heart Breeze Action! Evolution!" Breeze's earpiece lit up and her body was envelopped by a small twister.

"Calm Heart Gaia Action. Evolution." Gaia's earpiece, which had a picture of a rock on it, lit up and her body was suddenly evelpped by a casing of rock.

"Independent Spirit Action. Evolution!" Spirit's whisp shaped earpiece lit up and pale blue energy covered his body.

Everyone present, including two unnoticed pigeons, jsut stared as the energy cleared from each of them. Blitz had turned into a green furred Care Bear with a large red heart containing three smaller pink hearts and surrounded by 15 pink hearts for a tummy symbol; he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a heavy cargo vest with two swords strapped cross-wise on his back.

Breeze had become what looked like a sandy yellow fox with large ears, a heart-shaped blue ribbon as a tummy symbol and dressed in a white karate uniform with a black belt.

Gaia had become a light and dark brown lynx with a heart shaped lake surrounded by trees and dressed in a Green pheasant top with billowy sleeves, dark brown leggings and brown boots with a metal medieval mace at her side.

Spirit had become a white care bear with a tiny star surrounded at a distance by ten smaller red hearts, dressed in a white shirt, black jeans, and a long black overcoat with a katana at his side.

The four of them stared daggers at teh hunters and spoke as one: "Care Bear Magi! Stage on!"

"Ohh my God the elements are Care Bears. Am I tripping right now?" Harmony asked her friends.

"If you are then we all are," Swift heart told her 

"Well that answers a lot of questions," Renegade whispered to Fauna.

"More than you think Ren," Fauna's body was changing as she spoke, "Those people are hunters."

"Taht resolves that one dilemma, kill them!" the boss ordered.

As the field began to fade, Independent Bear put one foot forwards, his hand on his katana hilt, and he charged drawing and slashing with the sword faster than one could see. He stopped on the other side of the hunters and slowly sheathed his katana, "You're not going to use those gold-infused weapons on anyone." When the sword finally clicked closed all the guns in the hunters' hands fell apart, sliced to pieces.

"Whoa!" Anger Heart just stared.

With the gold no longer an issue Fauna dropped down from above in her to cougar form. "You may not know what they are but I'm willing to bet on my Goddess you know what I am," she addressed the hunters with glowing eyes.

"I don't know what you are, but we've got a handle on this," Confidence Heart spoke up.

"Fauna!" Swift Heart was shocked.

"Get them!" The boss drew a gold knife but Love Heart charged and drew both of his swords, the lady gurgled as her head suddenly left her body. the second in command tried to pull his own gold knife but a sudden blast of wind knocked him back and Confidence, who had shot the wind at him, charged, kicking the knife from his hand and proceeded to pummel him barehanded. Calm Heart stomped the ground, sending a column of earth out the strike the third hunter, knocking him hard in the chest and pinning him to a wall as she leapt up and smashed down on his head with her mace. The youngest tried to flee only for a blast of yellow lightning from Love Heart to stun him and knock him down. Seeing her change, Fauna pounced and her vicious cougar teeth and claws ended his life before he had a chance to scream.

Swift Heart had to look away for a moment while the carnage was going on. Hearing no more noises she looked back at where the Hunters had been standing. "Fauna what are you doing here?"

"Renegade and I were doing some recon work. I'll tell you more about it later. I have a few questions for these guys." Turning to Love Heart she asked him, "Are you and your friends the ones who killed the base camp of Hunters that were outside of town?"

"Yes," Love Heart answered, "please step away from the bodies, we need to make sure no one finds them or there's going to be a lot of hard to answer questions from the police."

Renegade flapped down and changed into his human form as this was all going on.

"Ummm I am very confused here." Love-a-Lot spoke up. Continuing she said, "Are you Care Bears posing as humans or humans who can turn into Care Bears."

"You just killed 4 people," Harmony said looking horrified.

"Care Bears disguised as humans," Calm Heart answered.

"Those hunters would have killed you if we hadn't killed them," Independent said as he stepped forwards, his hands glowing blue. He pointed his hands at the bodies of the hunters and a large blue field of energy enveloped them, the heat and energy sending tingles up everyone's spine. When the field faded the bodies and their equipment had dissolved into dust that Confidence quickly blew away with a quick blast of wind.

"It's not safe to talk here, come with us to our dressing room," Confidence said, gesturing for them to follow her.


	6. Plots Revealed

Plots Revealed

The so called Care Bear Magi had reassumed their human forms in the dressing room, which was really more of a large living room with three couches, a loveseat, a television, and a wall with a dressing mirror and shelf along one wall.

"I'm guessing your hair color in these forms is natural," Renegade guessed, looking up at "blitz's" green hair.

"It is, it's the one thing the disguise magic can't really conceal," Blitz sighed, "but it's not like anyone really cares about that or even notices."

Swift Heart nodded, sitting between Fauna and Defiant, "Yeah. That was low on my list of questions for you guys. Here's my number one. How did this happen to you? Have you always been this way?"

"You mean Care Bears?" Breeze asked.

"Yes, that's what we mean, not to mentiont he magic and the fighting," Defiant added.

"From what we were told, we were once normal animals until something called the Great Wishing Star turned us into this," Spirit said, "As for the magic, we were taught by a man named Koran Terada, possibly the last human wielder of elemental magic."

"On another note, we have other more common humans names, my name is Layla, Love Heart goes by Lloyd, Confidence is Cassandra," Gaia rattled off.

"And my name is Isaac Nelson Dewitt Yancy," Spirit sighed as the words exited his mouth.

"Dude that's a lot to swallow. It cool if we just call you Isaac?" Harmony asked him.

"I prefer Indy actually, the first letter of each of my names," Indy replied.

"So you know who the hunters are then?" Renegade asked.

"We have a long score to settle with them," Lloyd replied, "what I'd like to know is how you two can shapeshift.

"We've never seen creatures quite like you and I suspect you're the reason that they hunters weapons are all made of gold," Layla added.

Fauna nodded "We are. They have hated our kind since the beginning, in fact our kind is the reason they exist. We are Pegasus and shifting is how our kind protects themselves."

"It's nice to meet you then, Fauna right?" Lloyd stepped forwards and extended a hand towards her.

She held her hand out and gripped his, "Yup, Fauna Greywolf and likewise. Anyone who hates the hunters is okay in my book."

She nodded her head at Renegade, "That's my brother. Renegade."

"Nice to meet you too, but how did your grudge with the hunters come to be?" Renegade asked.

"I would like to know why you consider killing them the first option you had to take," Love-a-Lot added.

"Because they're trying to kill us, and they already killed our mentor and father, Koran," Lloyd said, his facial features hardening, "Koran, whom we also called Sage Heart, was tasked by the Great Wishing Star to adopt us and teach us magic as a special group called the 'Care Bear Magi' and he was a father to us, I even took his last name Terada as my own. Unfortunately the hunters had been tracking him, seeking to destroy the last of the 'tainted human magicians' in the world."

"Yeah that sounds like them." Fauna growled.

Swift Heart placed a hand on Fauna's arm, "I am sorry for your loss. Losing a parent is never easy."

"I saw him murdered," Lloyd also growled, "We knew they would be after us as well so we had to figure out how to hide ourselves and keep seeking them out until they were all gone."

"So why the music group then?" Renegade asked.

"Well The Elements are self-managed, they aren't owned by any record companies nor do they have to answer to producers or any other corporations," Bright Heart spoke up.

"I handle the management and production side of things myself actually," Layla interjected.

"Because we don't have any requests or corporate demands hanging over our heads we're free to go wherever and no one takes us seriously outside of music," Cassandra added, "Not to mention the music business and being able to speak and understand any language makes a good source of income for us to live off of."

"That seems pretty difficult to handle," Anger Heart said.

"Sage Heart gave us both magical and conventional education and we've been left to self-educate ever since to keep ourselves up to date and capable," Indy replied.

Harmony spoke up "So you plan to just kill all the Hunters to avenge your mentor? Even if they weren't the ones directly responsible for it?"

"Seems like a solid plan to me," Harmony shot Fauna a look.

"Harmony, I appreciate what you're saying, but this is something that has to be done," Layla said.

"Then I think you need to come and meet the founders," Love-a-Lot spoke up, "This needs to be brought to their attention right away."

Fauna cleared her throat, "Ummm, I should probably mention that I may not be around for a bit. That group of Hunters I mentioned before, they were responsible for killing Wind Rider."

Swift Heart whipped around to look at her, "What! How? How did they even get in? Was anyone else killed? Is Blue okay?"

Love-a-Lot held up her hands, "Whoa Swift Heart! Let her answer."

"Thanks Love-a-Lot. Blue was with Wind Rider but he's physically fine, mentally not so much and no one else was killed. We executed the man responsible a few hours ago," Fauna told them.

"I'm sorry we weren't fast enough to prevent that," Cassandra apologized, "Wind Rider was someone important I assume."

"He was our Kingsire." Fauna responded quietly, "We are devastated by his loss." Turning to her brother she asked, "Are you ready to get back? I think Blue will realize we've been gone by now. And if not then he definitely will when I'm not at his coronation tomorrow."

"Probably, but maybe we should stick with these guys until their little hearing back home is done," Renegade suggested.

"We can go now, no one expects us to be anywhere after the show," Lloyd said.

"I guess a few more hours wouldn't hurt." Fauna agreed.

Before getting up Swift Heart whispered to Fauna: "On the way back can I fly with you? I kind of need to tell you something." Looking at Swift Heart Fauna could now see her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup slightly smeared.

The flight back was mostly taken in silence. The Magi all taking their own cloud car, after switching back to their Care Bear forms. Anger, Defiant, and Guidance in one vehicle with Harmony, Love-a-Lot with Gentle and Bright in the back seat as they drove up while Swift Heart rode on Fauna's back with Renegade flying along with them.

The only noises came from Fauna as she reacted to Swift Hearts news.

A lot of "Are you kidding me?"s and "That's ridiculous."es were flying through the air. They then had begun arguing over something but by then Fauna had gotten control of her volume and the others were left guessing. Anger Heart and Harmony landed their cloud mobiles near the Hall of Hearts and indicated the Magi should do the same.

"If you guys want to wait here I can try to find True Heart and Noble Heart. I'm pretty sure they are home with the cubs," Harmony said.

"Alright," Love Heart said as he stepped out.

"This will warrant a full family meeting," Love-a-Lot said.

"Oh splendid. I'm sure the others will love that. If that's the case let's just send out a message on the PA system," Swift Heart suggested.

"On it," Defiant took off into the hall of hearts and soon enough Brave Heart's voice was heard over the PA system.

"Attention all Members of the Care Bear Family. We need ya'll to get on down to the Hall. hehehe I rhymed that-oh right sorry. We got some new folks yer gonna want to meet. Get a move on gang!" The system shut off with a click and the group moved inside to await everyone else's arrival.

Everyone sat in the Hall of Hearts digesting the long story from both the Magi and the concert goers that had just finished.

True Heart sighed as she sat back, "Love Heart, Confidence Heart, Calm Heart, Independent Bear. I feel I must thank you for your intervention in saving the lives of our family, but your methods are less than desirable."

Noble Heart was far less subtle, "There was no reason to kill them, I can understand Fauna going after them but you were too extreme, especially with your slaughter of that base," several members shuddered as the reminder was made.

"We had to, if we hadn't then more would have suffered at their hands," Indy spoke up.

"Yeah Noble Heart. Their reasons aren't so far from mine. Isn't it sort of a double slandered to be okay with me ripping their throats out but not the Magi?" Fauna asked.

"I'm sure they weren't going to let us walk away," Swift Heart added.

"I admit that it is a double standard but your race has a long standing grudge and most people don't know you exist, we're supposed to represent an ideal model for humans to follow and killing is as far from that as we can get," True Heart explained.

"And what if they were going to kill you?" Confidence Heart countered.

"Killing is a coward's way out, We always try to reason with them first." Tender Heart said.

Fauna scowled, "They don't reason. They shoot."

"Be we can't be starting a war," Noble Heart glared back at her.

"We didn't start this war it's been going on for centuries!" Love Heart shouted, "I don't know why the Hunters hate the Pegasus but they've been at war longer than we've existed and we've just been dragged into their conflict with a genocidal army that will show no remorse until every single one of us is dead! You can sit up here in your cloud fortress and try to reason with the, but they will find you eventually and without us to destroy them then nothing will stop them."

"So you're going to use their own methodology against them?" Brave Heart asked.

"We're not trying to exterminate all of humanity, just an army that has determined that we're a plague that needs to be exterminated and refuses to even consider speaking to us, blinded by their own jihadist ideals," Calm Heart replied.

Fauna's eyes glinted in excitement: finally someone who saw things her way.

"Do you really think they will be coming after us? You killed the ones who were pursuing us. And Fauna even said that she didn't think the Hunters had heard about us before today," Love-a-Lot commented.

"Not yet," Indy said, "but eventually they will find out so we need to keep this up or it will all be for nothing."

"We're not going anywhere with this, we should get back," Love Heart declared. Confidence Heart, Calm Heart and Independent Bear nodded in agreement as they turned to leave.

Renegade and Fauna held a quick, whispered conversation while the Magi were heading for the door.

"We should bring them to the falls, this is big news and it could help with this ongoing war of ours," Renegade whispered.

Fauna nodded, "We can smuggle them in tonight, before the council knows what's coming." Without another word to the Care Bear Family the two Pegasus ran out after the magi.

Noble Heart sighed, "That could have gone better, but as long as we're all here we do have other news we've been meaning to get to," Noble Heart nodded to Tenderheart and Brave Heart, who quickly moved off to the office.

"We've been noticing that while you are doing your best, you're getting a bit behind in your studies and work in caring missions," True Heart added.

Groaning Swift Heart leant over towards Defiant, "Did you just get the same feeling of dread I got?"

"The kind you get before taking an exam? Not dread but I know what you mean," Defiant replied.

As if to confirm their suspicions, Tenderheart and Brave Heart emerged each with a large stack of papers and a bag of pencils and pens that they began to pass out to the others.

"A test?!" Champ groaned as the paper dropped in front of him.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Grumpy voiced from his spot, "You're giving us a test to see if we are actually doing what we are supposed to do? What do you think we just laze around and party all day?"

"You want me to be blunt?" Noble Heart asked, "then yes. I admit we've had exacerbating circumstances and some of us have more important responsibilities," he nodded to Loyal Heart and Proud Heart, "but this is important. Just complete the test as best as you can and pass it up to us when you're done. Hopefully tomorrow we'll have them graded and the results posted."

Playful Heart read the first question and immediatley looked at Funshines paper. She covered it with her hand, "Sorry Playful, but I'm afraid my answers won't help you anyway."

"Aww come on Funshine, I'm drowning here."

"Just guess." she whispered back. A lot of the family members were taking their time on the test. A select few seemed to know what they were doing.

"I love the new outfit, Gentle," Cheer whispered to the lamb.

Gentle blushed, "thank you, but you can't copy Bright Heart's test and neither can I," she stated.

"Lame," Cheer sighed and went back to staring at her test.

Totally not feeling up for this and not caring either way how he did, Grumpy wrote down whatever he thought of for each question. Getting up from his seat he put the paper on the table in front of Noble Heart. "Can I go now?"

"If you wish," True Heart took his paper.

"Yeah. I have a bunch of stuff to fix," He said with a bit too much attitude. "Come to think of it, the reason I never go on caring missions is because everyone up here is too inept to fix things themselves," he left the Hall, slamming the door behind him.

True Heart just sighed and shook her head as the scratching of pens and pencils continued. Bright Heart finished quickly and passed his test up with confidence. Noble Heart just nodded and motioned to let him leave.

About ten minutes later, Defiant finished the essay question and stood up. Tender Heart and Brave Heart finished around the same time as well. Both remained in the hall however, helping to collect the other tests. Swift Heart knew she hadn't done well but she was starting to feel like crap so she got up and turned her test in. All she wanted to do was get home to bed. On her way out she saw a few of the others turning in their tests as well.

As the final tests were turned in, Noble and True Heart retreated to their office and began going over the results.

"Oh dear, this is disappointing," True Heart said.

"You're telling me. Lotsa Heart spelt his name wrong and that's the upside of this test." He was gripping his mane in frustration.

True Heart couldn't resist a smile as she turned over another test, "They're not all bad. Defiant wasn't lying when he said he spent most of his free time studying."

"Well thank the great wishing star for that. Bright Heart seems to have done well too." He placed the raccoon's test in the very small passed pile, "and of course Brave Heart and Tender Heart."

"And one last surprise, Guidance Heart is quite an intelligent young woman," True Heart finished marking her test and placed it on the pile, "I can't wait to see everyone's face when they see that Brave Heart passed nearly all of them."

Noble Heart nodded, "They all underestimate him. I think it's time they were reminded why I chose him for my second in command." Looking over two cousin tests he shook his head, "I just don't understand how they could have slipped this far."

"We can't blame ourselves," True Heart fished a folder out of the desk and sighed sadly, "I was hoping that we would be able to just tutor a few of them and move on but it looks like we'll have to use this plan we made years ago."

"Looks like it. They aren't going to be pleased. I can think of at least a few I know I'll have to get into it with," He put his arm over her shoulder as they read over the file.

"Four games to one, told you I was the best at this game!" Gloria laughed as she, Jolly, Illusion and Cozy headed back to Margery's house.

Jolly noogied her, "Well aren't you tha lil' know it all now. OI'm rout proud of ya kiddo." He told her laughing.

Gloria squirmed away, "Thanks, Julian. Thanks to all of you really this was a fun day."

"Oui. I had a good time as well petite. I don tink I eva laughed so hard durin a game in mon life," Illusion said.

"It was nice," Gloria moved closer to Illusion, "So want to stay with us tonight too, Illy?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her "You just call me Illy chere?"

"You don't like it?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt.

Sliding an arm around her shoulders he smiled at her, widely, "I nevah had a pet name befo'. Course I don hate it an I be honored to stay wid you, long as yo' mere an' bro say it fine."

Gloria looked over to Cozy and Jolly, "You don't have a problem, do you Julian?" she asked, hopefully.

Jolly looked between his sister and his best mate. Grinning he said, "Course not sheila! Illy is welcome any toime."

The gator's smile faded, "You don get to use dat name homme. Jus de femme." He gave Gloria's shoulder a squeeze in emphasis.

"Thanks Julian," Gloria smiled as they approached Margery's house. "Been a while since mom's seen you, she's been wanting to hear an update on your relationship," she nodded towards Cozy Heart.

Cozy smiled at her, "We are doing sssswimmingly." She told Gloria while taking Jolly's hand. "You're brother keepssss me laughing all day long. There isssn't a mean bone in his body."

As they entered the house, Gloria cleared her throat, "Mum we're home, guess who showed up!" she called.

"OI olready know love. Who do ya think sent them down ti ya." She came into the room arms spread wide, "OI will howeva take moi 'ello kiss now." Jolly hugged his mother tight and she kissed his cheek. "Oi've missed ya sonny."

"Missed ya too mum."

Releasing him she switched to Cozy, "G'day sheila. OI see yer takin ace care of moi boy."

"I do what I can, but he's fairly low maintenance," Cozy told Margery while hugging her back.

Gloria hugged her mom next, "Have you met, Illy?" she asked, nodding to the alligator.

"From a distance. Loike most gators an crocs OI know." Illusion chuckled as he shook her hand,

"You a wise woman."

"Course Jolly yabbers 'bout you all the toime."

She told him. Looking at Jolly Illusion grinned, "Always nice to hear I de center o' attention."

"So mum, what's for dinner?" Gloria asked, "I worked up quite an appetite showing off my volleyball skill out there," Gloria stretched upwards and backwards as she spoke.

"OI was gonna take out a frozen pizza an..." Jolly and Cozy winced. Margery planted her hands on her hips, "Oy! What bunyip crawled up yer docks?"

Illusion solved the mystery for her, "Madame Kingston it be ma pleasure to do de cooking fo' dis evening." She was going to argue but Illusion held up his hand, "Please I insist since I din' have time to get you a proper hostess gift."

"If yer sure love. Kitchens through there, help yaself."

"Merci." Etienne headed for the kitchen. "Good call mum. He's a savant when it comes ta food," Jolly told her.

"Does he need any help?" Gloria asked.

"Nope. He'ssss better off on hisss own. Other wisssse you messs him up and he getsss sssnappy." Cozy told her.

In the kitchen Illusion was looking through the cabinets and was finding mostly canned and pre made meals. "Dis explain Jolly's deep relationship wid Missure Boyardee." Making a face he went to the fridge hoping for better luck.

Gloria moved to the kitchen doorway, "Need new supplies, Illy?"

"No I tink I good chere. It jus take me a bit to fin de stuff not in a can. Lookin like we gonna have good ol' fry chicken an' potatoes. Dat soun' good?" He was holding the package of chicken in his hands.

"Whatever you make I'm sure it will be good," she smiled at him before turning around and heading back to the family room.

Margery was in the middle of asking Jolly and Cozy about their relationship. When Gloria returned however she asked, "Our chef oll set love?"

"Yep," Gloria nodded, "He's quite insistent about doing it alone."

Jolly nodded, "You 'ave no OIdea. OI though he an Treat Heart were gonna throw down at tha las' family dinna. She had tha nerve ta tell Illusion that his fettuchini wasn' creamy enough."

"At least nothing bad happened, right?" Gloria sat down on a chair, smiling as she turned tolook towards the kitchen.

"He threw hisss ssspatula at her and threatened to lick all the frosssting off the cake sssshe had made." Cozy said trying not to giggle.

Margery shook her head laughing, "Got yerself a spunky bloke in there loves."

Gloria couldn't help but blush but giggle as well, "I like him though, he's good in the kitchen it seems and he's cute, especially those muscles," She giggled again at the words that had just exited her bill.

"Believe me Gloria, you aren't the only one of ussss to notice the mussscles." Cozy told her giggling as well.

Jolly promptly flexed his arms, "OI'm not exactly scrawny ya know love."

Cozy ran her hand on his bicep, "I know Jolly. I like yourssss ssso much more." Margery laughed at her son.

"Gloria. Tink you can gimme a han'd wid sometin chere?" Illusion called from the kitchen. She wasted no time in going to help him. He was arranging some pita chips around a package of hummus. "I made you some apéritifs. Notin special, but can you take dem out?"

"Sure Illy."

He handed her the plate, "Merci. Mah muscles an I tank you."

Gloria felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. The close proximity in which they were standing was not helping. "You heard that huh?" 

"Oui I heard dat Glory." Bending over he planted a light kiss on her cheek. "You flatter me chere."

"Glory huh? So I get a pet name now too?"

Having returned to his stove he flipped a piece of chicken, "Only seem fair, wouldn you say?" Nodding and grinning she returned to the living room with the chips.

Gloria set the chips down on the table, a smile plastered on her bill as she scooped one up and munched on it.

"Oh yea. OI'd say yer fallin hard fer that bloke," Her mother informed her.

"Yeah," Gloria sighed dreamily, "do you like him mum?"

"OI do. But OI'd loike anyone you or yer brother bring home." Looking at Julian and Gloria she smiled at them, "Yer happiness is oll that matters ta me."

"Thanks mum," Gloria got up and gave Margery a hug.

She hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. "An you know that if anyone eva did anythin ta hurt ya OI'd make them regret it roit?"

Jolly chuckled from his seat, "She once dropped a sausage in a blokes trousahs who called me ugly. He was runnin from dingo pups fer an hour."

Gloria burst out laughing, "I'd have paid to see that."

A short time later Etienne came out bearing plates with chicken and potatoes, "I figure since you all so cozy out here dat I bring de dinner to you." He put the first one down in front of Margery. "_Manger et profiter"_

"It looks good Illy," Gloria said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he bent over to set the plate down.

He lowered his voice and murmered to her, "If I wasn' col' blooded mademoiselle, I assure you I'd be blushin." Winking at her he returned to the kitchen for Jolly and Cozy Heart's plates.

Gloria giggled as she began to dig in, "Mmmm," she said as she chewed on the chicken.

"Moi sentiments exactly. Love, anytoime you wanna cook fer me, moi kitchen is yers."

He grinned at Margery, "Merci."

Jolly was cramming spoonfuls of potatoes into his mouth. "Oy boyo! OI know OI taught ye bettah mannas then that."

"Swafffy mumf. Ifff juff swoo guff," Coverung her face she shook her head at her sons antics.

Gloria groaned, "I'm so happy I'm not your clone anymore," she muttered.

Swallowing his mouthful he replied, "It's worse now love. Yer moi baby sis an tha means OI will be embarassin you fer years ta come."

"How nice," Gloria replied than smiled, "but thanks, Julian." He grinned back before eating some more food.

Dinner didn't take too long and Gloria insisted on helping clean up the dishes, moving to the kitchen with a pile of plates. Jolly too went to help her, leaving the other two with their mother. "Oi bet she's tellin Cozy all moi embarassin stories."

"I'm sure she'll tell Illy my embarrassing moment too," Gloria shook her head. "So do you think I can join all of you up in the Kingdom of Caring now?" she asked hopefully.

"That's actually woi OI got ya alone. OI was gonna ask if you were ready?" He handed her the plate he had washed.

Gloria took the plate and began drying, "I think I am, though I hate to leave mom alone but I'd like to join you so I can prove who and what I am."

He scoffed, flinging his hand and accidentally flicking suds at Gloria, "Don't get ya knickas in a twist. Mum will be foine. She's got loads of orphan critters ta look aftah."

"Think any more will turn out like us?" She asked, wiping the suds off ehr face before turning to look back into the family room.

He shrugged, "OI suppose its possible sheila. Afta all, worlds a big place. Lots o places fer otha care bears ta hoide."

"Thanks," Gloria set the last of the dishes away and returned to the family room.

"Welcome back Captain Jelly Belly." Illusion said with a wide grin.

Jolly blanched and turned on his mom, "Mum! Not the Jelly Belle story."

"OI'm sorry son. But when yer 3 year old goes runnin roun tha yard with his undies on his head, launchin jelly beans at tha forces of evil, thats somethin ya share with tha world."

Gloria laughed, "You didn't tell me that one Mum."

"Aren't you glad he brought hisss girlfriend home?" Cozy asked her as Jolly sat next to her once more.

"Yes, definately," Gloria smiled and sat down next to Illusion.

"Well nippas OI'm gonna turn in early. Me an the boys gotta run ta town firs thing in tha mornin." Getting up she stretched her arms above her head. "Feel free ta use whatevah ya need."

"Ta mum. OI think we'll head out to tha foire pit. Noit."

"Bonne Nuit madame."

"Margery love. You too Cozy gal." She hugged Cozy Heart once more.

Jolly led the others out to the fire pit. It was night now and the stars and moon were shining brightly above them. Etienne helped to start up the fire before sitting on the log next to Gloria. Jolly was across the fire with Cozy, who had curled up against him, head resting on his shoulder. "Gloria decoided ta come home with us." Jolly announced.

"Really?" Illusion looked over at Gloria.

"Yes, I think I'm ready to join all of you," Gloria replied, "I'm grateful for you even giving me a chance, despite my origins and actions, and I'm ready to join up with you and start helping out," She snuggled up closer to Illusion, "among other reasons," she smiled.

"That meansss you have to think of a Care Bear name." Cozy Heart told her.

"I tink I got one. How 'bout Grateful Heart," Illusion asked while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm," Gloria stopped to think for a moment then smiled, "I like it Illy," she gave Illusion a kiss and put her arms around him.

He pulled back slightly, "An fo' dat I am grateful." Holding her close he kissed her again. He had never thought he would find someone, mostly because of how he had grown up. Yet here she was, sitting by a fire and kissing him.

Jolly grinned at the two. "Moi best mate an moi sistah. Who'd have thunk it!"

Cozy nodded, "Yeah. Who'd have thunk it." Feeling Jolly rest his beak against her head she turned to give him a kiss of his own.

Blue was brought out of his sleep by the sounds of hooves coming up the tunnel to his home. He didn't think the guards would have let anyone up unless it was an emergency so he moved quickly to the main room to meet whoever it was.

Seeing it was Fauna made him smile, "What are you doing here? It's late."

Grinning she nudged him with her nose, "Just wanted to check on you."

He rested against her, "You were right about the sleep. I needed it."

"Awesome. So hold onto that cause I have some new allies you should talk to." She whinnied up the tunnel to her brother and the Magi.

Surprisingly the four magi bowed towards Blue, "You are the next Kingsire, it is an honor to meet you," Calm Heart said.

Blue nodded politely at them before looking over Fauna and Renegade. "I think I am missing a few details to this story. How are armed members of your family going to help us? I thought they didn't believe in killing."

"That's the thing Blue. They aren't technically members of our family." Fauna told him. Renegade added, "They are what destroyed the Hunter base."

Blue's eyes widened as he looked at the Magi, "You did?"

"Yes we did," Love Heart replied, "My name is Love Heart Bear."

"I'm Confidence Heart Fennec."

"My name is Calm Heart Lynx."

"And I am Independent Bear. We are the Care Bear Magi," each member of the group recited.

"We've seen them fight the hunters first hand. Trust me they hate them almost as much as we do," Renegade reassured Blue.

"They can help us Blue. You know how the council won't let you finish them off because they don't want Pegasus killing them. Well, these are not Pegasus. We can use them to help us." Fauna's triumphant look was making Blue uneasy.

"Have you thought about this Fauna? And all you for that matter, you realize you will have hundreds of deaths on your hands."

"We already do," Confidence Heart replied, "It was hard to live with at first but we've suffered from their anger already and we know what they are planning."

He looked at Fauna, "You got the ones who killed your mother. I thought that was all you wanted."

"That was before they almost killed my boyfriend. What's wrong Blue? I thought you wanted them dealt with?" She was sounding frustrated.

"I do. It's just a lot to absorb after all that's going on."

He looked to Indy, "Would you and your friends stay here tonight? I'd like you to speak with the others who help me make decisions tomorrow. Hopefully some more sleep will help me come up with a plan."

"We would be honored, Kingsire," Indy replied.

"So are you going to sleep here in the cave or should we find them another place?" Renegade asked.

Blue spread his wing to indicate the large cave. "There is plenty of space here for you all. I'm afraid I don't have any of the things you're used to sleeping on however."

"We'll manage, we grew up in the woods," Love Heart chuckled, "Can you find us some moss or pine needles?" he turned to Renegade and Fauna.

Fauna nodded, "Come on Ren." She headed out of the cave. Renegade nodded and took off after his sister.

"Well, should we trade stories until they get back or just let you sleep?" Calm Heart asked Blue.

He shook his head smiling, "Oh I think I'm awake for the moment. Shockingly Fauna has a way of doing that to me. Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"Well, mostly we'd like to know what you think of us at the moment, regarding the whole personal war we've been waging against your old enemies," Confidence Heart said.

"If you had asked me that question a few days ago, I would have been indifferent to the matter. I had never lost anyone I cared about to those people. All I knew is that my father was banished to earth because of them and the girl I loved didn't have a family for the same reason. But then I watched my king and the Pegasus I thought of as a father shot before my eyes." His blue eyes hardened, "I believe we need to deal with this problem before any more families are destroyed and the only way to do that is to stop them for good. However," He glanced over them, "It's hard for me to imagine care bears who so willingly take life."

"Maybe that's the reason we exist," Indy said, "Our deity, the Great Wishing Star, said we were to be a separate group from the Care Bear Family. We've known about our sky dwelling counterparts for some time but until today we never revealed ourselves to them because of what we've been doing."

"As much as I know we need to fight and kill I still wish it hadn't come to this, but the hunters gave us no choice," Love Heart replied.

"I know. Fauna has never held back when it's come to them. She hates them with every fiber of her being." He sighed, "I love her. But her vengeance is a darkness inside her that scares me."

"Maybe we can lay that darkness to rest," Confidence suggested.

At that moment, both Fauna and Renegade retured, carrying the loads of moss and pine needles that had been requested. "These good?" Renegade asked.

"Yep, thanks," Confidence bounded over and grabbed up some of the moss.

"Looks like bedtime then, we'll talk more in the morning," Indy said. 

While the Magi got settled Fauna moved back to Blue. "I'm sorry I ambushed you like this. I just had to get them out of Care-a-Lot. Noble was freaking big time."

He nudged her, "It's alright. I'm beginning to see your bigger picture. Are you staying here tonight?"

She nodded "I can curl up in a spare nest."

"Or with me." Her eyes widened in surprise and Blue looked away.

"I would love to." He grinned as she licked him and the two headed for his nest.


	7. Forward Facing

Forward Facing

"I hope Grams doesn't mind looking after Hugs, Tugs and Trust so much," Noble Heart said as he and True Heart headed for the Hall of Hearts.

"She doesn't mind, if anything she's making this all possible, although I will still need to go and see them as soon as we're done the announcement.

Noble Heart headed to sound for a morning gathering as True Heart wheeled out the large board with the grades from the previous day's test out to the middle of the floor.

Swift Heart was curled up in bed when Noble Hearts voice came on, "Attention all. Make your way to the Hall as fast as possible. We have the test results. Failure to come will not be ignored." Groaning she rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. "Someone just kill me."

"Com'on Swift Heart, it probably won't be all bad!" Defiant Heart called down the rabbit hole.

Rolling out of bed she quickly brushed her teeth and tossed on some sweats and a tank top. Pouring coffee in a travel mug she went up to meet Defiant. "I hate you. Just know that." She muttered half-heartedly as she sipped her coffee and walked with him to the hall. They passed Illusion on their way, the poor guy was just starting to warm up and as such was stumbling about.

"Oh that stings," Defiant Heart replied chuckling, "Let's just see where this is going." They began heading towards the hall.

Finding her favorite seat in the back Swift Heart sat down with a happy sigh and continued to drink her coffee. Propping her feet on the table she smiled at Cozy Heart as she sat next to her. "How was the trip?"

Cozy blushed, "It wassss nice. I'll tell you more later."

"Yes you well." Swift Heart all but commanded after seeing her friend's expression.

While everything was beign set up, Jolly Heart and Gloria headed up to speak with Noble Heart, True Heart, Tenderheart and Brave Heart. When the conversation ended, Jolly and Gloria found themselves with the same test the otehrs had been handed the previous night, which Brave Heart quickly passed to Cozy and Illusion as well.

"No one tol me dat dere would be homework when we got back." Etienne was sluggishly reading over the test. "Don I get a mid day extension fo' bein reptilian?"

He called to the founders. "Mate do ya really think that will help yer score?" Jolly asked from his seat.

"I'm not sure what half of these things means," Gloria admitted, "I spent my time with mom learning more about animal care than any of this. Not to mention I don't really have a childhood to draw on..." she delivered her last line a bit sadly.

"That's alright, Gloria, no one will hold it against you," True Heart said, "just answer as best you can."

"You an me in de same boat chere. I lived in de swamp. You ask me de main ingredients in a souffle an I rattle dat off no sweat. Dis stuff howeva."

"No talking you two. It's still a test," Illusion scowled at Tender Heart.

"Nice firs' impression homme."

Valiant Heart had just arrived and immediately sought out Love-a-Lot, "Love-a-Lot, sorry about yesterday, I should have gone with you."

"Yes you should have!" Love-a-Lot replied, turning away from him.

"Love-a-Lot, what's wrong?" Valiant tried to sit, next to her but she pushed the chair away from him.

"What's wrong is that you blew me off when it turns out you should have been there both for the concert and your protection from those hunters, but your little chat with Grumpy is the reason that Swift Heart is an emotional wreck," Love-a-Lot replied, glaring at Valiant. "What, you mean... oh..." Valiant gulped.

"Yes 'oh'. I'm sorry Valiant, I like you but I just can't be with you right now. Please go sit somewhere else," she pointed to a point farther down the table.

Valiant sighed and moved to sit next to Snowy Heart a few seats down. "I just got dumped," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but after hearing what happened last night you really should have gone with her," Snowy replied.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that I'm gonna be hearing that a lot," Valiant sighed. "So how are you and Share."

"We're just fine," Share smiled, smoothing out her poodle skirt as she sat down next to Snowy.

"We're going steady but slow. Though we are both troubled by the emergence of these Care Bear Magi and their rather brutal methods," Snowy nodded.

"I know what you mean. Fighting monsters, hollows and things that never were meant to be is one thing but they seem so, zealous that it's scary," Valiant shuddered.

"At least they're doing something proactive about this," Anger Heart spoke from a few seats down, causing several to stare at him. "What? You know I'm right."

"As much as the events of last night horrify me, I'm inclined to agree," Guidance Heart said, lowering her head with her eyes closed for a moment before looking back up.

Swift Heart excused herself from Cozy and Defiant Heart. "Hey Love-a-Lot. You okay? I couldn't help but over here cause, well, you kind of shouted it." She teased while sitting on the table.

"I broke up with Valiant Heart," Love-a-lot said.

"So I gathered. And I hope you didn't do that because of what happened to me. Really I will get over it. You broke up with him for you right?" Swift Heart asked.

"I could forgive him blowing me off, maybe, but if he'd been there then maybe he could have protected us from those hunters with those Soul Reaper powers he's oh so proud of," Love-a-Lot said, "His rather callous treatment of you was just the last straw, but I do think we at least need a long break so I can decide if I want to be with him."

She nodded, "Well good for you, I totally support all those reasons. I'm going to sit back down now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am, thank you, Swift Heart," Love-a-Lot said as the rabbit left.

Defiant looked up at Swift Heart, "What happened with Love-a-lot?"

"She just broke up with Valiant Heart. He wasn't cutting it apparently," she told him.

"Ouch," Defiant said, "Well at least Harmony didn't dump Brave Heart," he noted that Harmony had gone up to and hugged the Lion, giving him a quick kiss, "I guess she can't blame him for getting stuck with work."

"Considering she had to sing a Lady Gaga song to get his attention and let him know how she felt, I'm guessing he has a pretty big curve," Swift Heart replied.

"He's a good guy, if only he was a bit brighter," Defiant snickered.

Cozy Heart nodded, "It certainley would make thingsss run sssmoother if he didn't get ssso sssidetracked."

"Are you done your test already?" Defiant asked the penguin.

"Unfortunatley. I knew most of the sssstuff but when it got to the ssssciencey part I jussst gave up," she told him.

Swift Heart frowned, "There were science questions? Where?"

"The lassst 10. How did you not even know what you were anssswering?"

"Cozy when I tell you about our night last night. It will all make sense," She told her friend.

"Hand the test in and we'll explain everything," Defiant said. Nodding Cozy went to give her test to Noble Heart.

It took True and Noble Heart a few minutes to finish grading the tests, then True Heart ducked under the large sheet covering the tall board in the middle of the room, with some bright flashes from her tummy symbol appearing beneath the sheet before she stepped back out.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why we all called you here," she began.

Heads bobbed around the room. Noble Heart continued, "After grading the tests from last night it is apparent to us that you're learning is sorely lacking. Some of you did exceptionally well. However that was a very small number."

"We were hoping that only a few of you would fail so we could simply give you some tutoring and then move on, unfortunately, well I'll let you see teh results," she pulled the sheet off the large board and everyone could see that it ranked all of them from top to bottom with the name and score on the test listed next to each other.

Bright Heart: 100  
Defiant Heart: 98  
Tenderheart: 96  
Guidance Heart: 95

"Brave Heart, 93?!" Swift Heart's shout caused everyone to turn to the lion.

Brave Heart scowled, "What? Just because I charge into every situation head first and make corny jokes all the time doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Aww, only a 36," Cheer groaned.

"You did better than me, Cheery, I only got 33," Champ replied.

"I'm not surprised that Bright Heart aced it," Love-a-Lot sighed, looking at her own 45 score.

"Sorry I didn't do any better," Gentle Heart replied, her own score was only 49.

"It's alright, everyone has their own strengths," Bright Heart reassured her.

Jolly laughed upon seeing his score. "Noice! 60 is still passin roit?"

"Barely Jolly." Cozy Heart told him. Next to her name was a 65 which she was less then thrilled about.

Playful heart had his chin resting on the table as he looked at the board. "30. Yeah that sounds about right." Swift Heart was smirking with her arms crossed, "It could have been worse." Her 25 was nothing to brag about, however it looked a heck of a lot better than Grumpy's 3. And beating him was all that really mattered to her.

"Etienne you got a 70. Impressive man, especially since you could barely put a sentence together when you first got here." Harmony gave him the backhanded compliment, as she hadn't done too poorly, with her 80.

"Merci Harmony." Turning to Gloria he said, "Don worry petite. Alot o people did poorly."

"Only a 15 though," She sighed.

"Alright everyone calm down," True Heart called out. "Now I'm sure you're wondering what all of this means."

"That thought did cross our minds, yesterday when you made us take the dumb test."

"Watch yourself Grumpy. The attitude is a little much, even for you. This means that starting now you all will be focusing less on socializing and more on your learning," Noble Heart replied.

"Umm, what does that mean?" Guidance Heart asked.

True Heart pulled out a folder and set it on the table in front of her, "In essence, what it means is that two weeks from today, most of you will be attending your own personal high school right here in the Kingdom of Caring. We're going to spend most of that time refitting the old Castle you first grew up in into a main building and a few other houses into smaller more specialized classrooms."

Groans and objections were heard from all over the Hall. "Do we all have to go? Even the ones who got good scores on the test?" Funshine asked.

"Anyone with over 80 will be exempt from the lessons, but I would expect them to help by being teachers," True Heart explained.

"Proud Heart, Illusion, since you have 72 and 70 respectively we'll give you one chance to upgrade your score if you spend the next week studying and retake the test," Noble Heart said, "If you do pass I'd like you two to take over as teachers for health and cooking classes."

"They have got to be kidding. They expect us to sit in a classroom all day and listen to our friends teach us? I am so not down with that," Swift Heart muttered.

Noble Heart spoke up, "I realize this will take some getting used to but I think in the end you will realize it is for the best. And I expect each and every one of you to give it your best effort and take it seriously."

"And what if we refuse?" Champ called from his spot.

"Then we will be forced to take extreme measures one anyone who chooses to snub these lessons, and trust us you do not want to know what we'll do," True Heart's voice became suddenly grave and serious.

"What are we supposed to do for the two weeks then? Just enjoy our last moments of freedom?" Playful Heart questioned.

"That seems to be the case," Snowy Heat sighed.

"If that is what you wish, I would like those who passed to stay with me after this meeting so we can discuss lesson distributions and other plans and locations for lessons," Noble Heart said.

"Proud Heart and Illusion, you can come with me so we can discuss your hopefully time spent studying for your make-up test," True Heart added.

Getting up Illusion looked to Gloria, "Go on wid yo frère and I meet you later." He disappeared into the back with True Heart and Proud Heart.

"Alright, good luck Illy," she called after him.

"Wait!" Noble HEart slapped his forehead, "How could I forget. I'd like you all to welcome the newest member of our family, Grateful Heart Platypus!" Noble Heart called and pointed to Gloria.

With that announcement the mood in the room lightened. People were genuinely happy to see the reformed opposite joining their family. Jolly stood, "OI'd loike ta have an official welcome barbeque in th Forest. Jus so Gloria can get to know all of you without feelin loike a fish in a fish bowl."

"Alright, I suppose we can hold off the lesson plans for the day," True Heart sighed but smiled, "I would like to speak with Illusion and Proud Heart before the party begins though."

Brave Heart stood up and came over to Grateful Heart, "Welcome to the family. Stand up and I'll make it official." She did so and Brave Heart stared his tummy symbol onto her. Once the stare hit her tummy it began to change and shift. As the light faded Grateful looked down and saw a white heart connected to a black heart. They were mirror images of each other with a sunflower over where their pointy ends connected.

Illusion gave her a thumb up, "It suits you chere."

"Thanks you," Grateful Heart smiled.

"Alright everyone, go and prepare for her welcome, but we still have to get the Lesson plans done," Noble Heart spoke out.

"Proud Heart, Illusion, please come with me," True Heart said, taking both of them by a hand and leading them out of the Hall of Hearts.

All the others who got below an 80 left. Brave Heart, Defiant Heart, Tenderheart, Guidance Heart, Bright Heart, and Harmony grabbed chairs near Noble Heart. "Alright Principal Noble, tell us where we fit in this big plan." Harmony said as she sat down.

"Well I'd like you to teach music class Harmony, of course, as for the rest of you..." Noble Heart began to rattle off his basic outline.

True Heart led Proud Heart and Illusion towards Grams house, she carefully opened the door, "Mom, how are the cubs?" she asked, leading them in quietly.

"They're good Honey. Still sleeping," Grams was folding laundry on the sofa, baby monitor strapped to her hip.

"That's good," Proud Heart took a seat.

"Merci fo' lettin us take de test again True Heart. I was not at my best dis morning," Illusion told her as he sat down.

"You did very well, though," True Heart said, "I brought you here just in case the cubs needed us."

"You did want to speak to us more though," Proud Heart said.

"Yes I did," True Heart said. However before she could say anymore, the sound of crying started pouring out of Grams' baby monitor.

"Oh dear. Sounds like someone is awake," Putting down the shirt she was folding she went to get the cryer."

"Sounds like Hugs and Tugs," True Heart got up and followed GRams.

"And if they're crying then Trust Heart will be awake too," Proud Heart stood up, "sorry for this Illusion, we'll be back in a minute."

He nodded and relaxed back against the couch. The last couple of days had flown by and his head was spinning from trying to keep up, as soon as he got out of here he intended to go to his little swamp and lay in the sun for the rest of the day. An image of Grateful in her swimsuit floated through his mind making him grin.

Proud Heart re-emerged with Trust Heart suckling on a baby bottle, True Heart came out with both Hugs and Tugs in her arms, "I'll feed you in just a minute," she sat down and carefully undid her shirt, starting to nurse her twin offspring.

"Ooh!" She shuddered a bit, "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you taht I really hope you take this make-up test seriously. I knwo you'll both probably take teh day off to relax and help greet Grateful Heart but I really hope that you are willing to put your best effort forth."

"Don't worry, True Heart I will," Proud Heart looked down at her son, "I would like to help teach, but mostly I would prefer not having to study if I have to look after Trust Heart."

Illusion was trying to look anywhere but at True Heart. He had no experience whatsoever with nursing babies. Reptiles didn't nurse their young at all. "I will to. But I do wan' ta help Gloria get settled up here first. She gonna need some familiar faces fo' a bit."

"I don't expect you to devote every hour of your day to study, Proud Heart you just need to focus on your math, you basically failed that part and if you jsut do better in that are next time then you'll pass. As for you Illusion just work on history and geography and the same will hold true," True Heart smiled, "In fact, you both can help the other with the part you were weakest at, your math is good Illusion and you have a solid grasp of history and geography Proud Heart wo you might want to study together before the make-up test."

"That's a good idea, what do you think, Etienne?" Proud Heart asked.

"It be mah pleasure to be yo' study buddy."

A knock sounded at the door. "Were you expecting anyone else dear?" Grams asked her daughter.

"Nope," True Heart answered.

Going to the door grams opened it "Grumpy? What are you doing here."

"Sorry Grams. I need to speak with True Heart."

"I'm in here, Grumpy," True Heart called.

Walking into the family room he made a noise and quickly looked away upon seeing True Heart. "I'd like to take the test over."

True Heart sighed, "Grumpy, you got the second lowest score on the test, not a near miss like Illusion and Proud Heart. I'm actually surprised and disappointed at your score."

Still looking away he crossed his arms, "I know you are. I wasn't in a good place yesterday and didn't take the test seriously."

True Heart shook her head, "I'm sorry, Grumpy, but I can't make an exception for you especially now that you told me you weren't trying your hardest."

"But I told you I was having a bad day. Swift Heart and I had just broken up that morning and I really didn't want to be there," Grumpy protested

Illusions eyes widened, "Desole homme. I don blame you."

"Again I'm sorry Grumpy but I can't do that," True Heart said. "You can't just not take things seriously because you don't feel like it. What if you have a fix a car but just blew through it and the thing fell apart in the middle of a busy highway, or you didn't feel like completing a Caring Mission as thoroughly as you could and left the child in a still depressed state. Knowledge isn't the only thing you need to learn, responsibility is just as important."

Grumpy glared at True Heart over his shoulder. Without saying anything he left the house. Illusion looked at True Heart, "Homme has a broken heart. You don tink dat coulda been an exception?"

"I know, Illusion, but what I said was true and hopefully time to study will give him time to think and hopefully pass when the first round of exams come around," True Heart replied.

"I'm not sure who to agree with, but I don't know if Grumpy could concentrate enough to pass right away until he and Swift Heart resolve things," Proud Heart added.

"Dey will doh. I never seen two people more meant to be den them." He gave his head a little shake to clear it of his extra sense, "Anyway. When we takin dis makeup?"

"In seven days, if you pass then you'll need to get your lesson plans together with No-Heart," True Heart smiled, "but I know you'll pass."

"Thank you True Heart," Proud Heart smiled then sighed, "If only Loyal Heart had scored more than 54."

"Yea what was wide dat?" The gator asked before looking at Trust, "you ain't keepin yo pere up are you?"

Trust Heart finished draining the bottle and Proud Heart lifted the orange pup over her shoulder to burp him, "Loyal Heart is just too insistent when it comes to 'doing his fair share'. Since he couldn't feed Trust at first and didn't have to give birth he feels that he has to do most of the other work himself now."

"Dat good he so invested. I don mean to be rude but unless you got mo' to tell us den may I be excused? I wan to make sure Gloria is settlin in," Illusion stood up.

"Not at all, go and see her if you wish," True Heart smiled and allowed him to leave.

Fauna had woken up the Morning after the confrontation with hunters in a surprisingly good mood. She was curled up with her boyfriend's wing over her and his neck under hers. Licking his cheek she whispered "I'm going to check on the Magi."

"I'll be up in a sec." He mumbled back. Fauna took on her human form before leaving Blue's bedroom.

The magi had laid their weapons aside for the night, Love Heart and Confidence were curled together up their little bed of moss and pine needles, Indy and Calm Heart were each sleeping on a personal bed of the same material. Seeing they were still asleep Fauna grabbed a handful of moonberries from the bowl on Blue's table.

Hooves sounded in the passageway drawing her attention. Thunder came through followed by Red Snout and Frosty. "Fauna? What are you doing here so early?"

"I stayed over. Blue needed me." She told Thunder while walking up to him.

"How is our Kingsire to be?"

"Better question Frosty, why are Care Bears sleeping on the floor?" Red Snout asked, frowning at the group.

Fauna looked at the Magi "They aren't exactly Care Bears. I'll explain more once everyone is awake."

"I'm awake," Indy said, sitting upright, "My name is Independent Bear. Are you part of Fauna and Blue's inner circle?"

"We are their inner circle." Red Snout corrected him.

Fauna placed a hand on his neck "Please be on your best behaviour. I promise you'll like this."

"I might as well rouse the others," Indy said, moving over to shake Calm Heart awake, then to Love Heart and Confidence.

It took the three of them a good couple minutes to wake up and stretch, to find themselves facing the other members of Fauna and Blue's wolf pack.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves then," Love Heart said, standing up and stretching while yawning.

"Alright, go ahead," Thunder said, casting a wary eye to the weapons they had left on the floor.

"Love Heart Bear, Confidence Heart Fennec, Calm Heart Lynx, and Independent Bear," Fauna spoke up, pointing to each on in turn.

"We call ourselves the Care Bear Magi and we were invited here because we share a common enemy in the hunters," Calm Heart said.

Frosty looked at Fauna in surprise. "They know about them?"

"More than know about them," Blue chimed in as he joined the group, "They've suffered a loss at their hands: their father."

"Welcome to the club then. The five of us have all lost our fathers to those bastards." Thunder said.

"Yeah," Fauna added, "Either directly or as a result of another death they caused."

Blue motioned to his friends, "this is Thunder Greywolf, Frosty Silverwolf, and Red Snout Redwolf."

"Quite a diverse little wolf pack," Confidence Heart chuckled, "Well it's nice to meet all of you."

Fauna explained, "It turns out they were the ones who killed the hunters base."

"So far we've managed to keep the Hunters in the dark about our existence, making sure that none of them report back to wherever their headquarters is before we kill them. They know something is destroying them but they haven't made any meaningful links yet," Love Heart said.

"And you're sure none of them from the last time got away?" Thunder asked.

"Trust me thunder the way the ground looked no one survived that," Fauna spoke up.

Blue finally seem to put two and two together, "didn't I specifically tell you not to go looking for the hunters?"

She faked innocence, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"She came looking for us, technically," Indy said. He searched the room, "Where's your brother, Fauna?"

She shrugged, "I thought he had slept here too. He is still getting used to living here though. In the Falls I mean."

"I'm up," Renegade walked in in his Pegasus yawning slightly, "Looks like everyone important is here. So what's going to happen today, sis?" he turned to Fauna.

"Blue's Coronation is happening today. That takes priority," She told her brother.

Frosty nodded, "Until an official Kingsire is in place the council holds all the power, and that's not healthy for anyone."

"I suspect this council would violently disapprove of our presence," Calm Heart said, "Perhaps we should hide until Blue has the authority to protect us."

Red Snout snorted and rolled his eyes "Violently disapprove is an understatement. It would be just another excuse for them to hate Fauna and ignore Blues opinions."

Blue nodded in agreement with the suggestion, "You all are welcome to stay here until after my Coronation," he gulped as the thought crossed his mind.

Thunder slapped him with a wing, "Dude relax, you are gonna be awesome!"

"So when is your coronation?" Renegade asked.

"Noon. I have to leave soon for all my pre-ceremony rituals though," Blue replied.

"Alright then, are these caves safe to hide in until your coronation is finished?" Love Heart asked.

Blue nodded, "Only I am allowed in. If the guards know I'm out then no one can come in. Well almost no one." He smiled at Fauna.

"Renegade, could you pop over to Care-a-Lot for food for these guys?" Fauna asked her brother.

"Not a problem," Renegade nodded turning and galloping towards the door and flapping off once he cleared the entrance.

"No one should notice we're missing at least," Love Heart said.

"Yea going back to that," Red Snout approached Love Heart "what did Fauna mean by you aren't 'exactly' care bears."

"We are Care Bears but we do not belong to the Care Bear Family that lives in the clouds," Love Heart said, "We are called the Care Bear Magi and each one of us is a master of a certain type of elemental magic, taught to us by our adopted father, Koran Terada, also known as Sage Heart."

"For the last few years we've been disguising ourselves as a human band called 'The Elements' and have used that as cover to travel wherever we want, seeking out and destroying hunter bases," Independent Bear added.

"I like these ones better than the others already." Red Snout informed Fauna to which she rolled her eyes.

"And you never found any of our kind being held captive at these bases?" Frosty asked.

Love Heart shook his head, "We've never seen survivors after our attacks, we rarely actually enter their bases and thus far we have not been able to find or attack any of their permanent bases, only outposts made out of tents."

"We weren't even aware of your existence until yesterday," Confidence's face fell, "Sorry..."

Blue grinned at her, "Believe me you have nothing to be sorry for. We don't project our existence for a reason. This just means we have been doing our job."

"What if we accidentally killed one of your kind?" Confidence asked.

"I think you would have known. Blue and I are the only two able to take on human forms. So you would have seen random animals or pegasus being held captive," Fauna reassured her.

"If you say so," Confidence nodded.

Love Heart put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't dwell on it, there's no way we could have known." Love Heart looked up at the Pegasus, "And I suppose you're the reason their weapons are made out of gold, otherwise there's no reason they would use such a poor metal for weaponry."

"Yup that's all us. We get within ten feet of that stuff and we lose all motor function." Frosty told them.

Fauna added, "And if it gets inside us, it's lethal, almost instantly."

"They probably suspect the same of us," Indy summarised, "If nothing else it makes things a bit easier, or it would if any of us could use fire based magic."

Smirking Fauna held out her hands and golden fire blossomed in her palms, "This meeting is feeling more and more like it was meant to be. It's not totally fire but it's the next best thing."

"How much do you know about the element, other than that it's poisonous to you?" Calm Heart asked.

"It's dangerous to use because it doesn't conduct magic well. It traps it and dampens it. It's also a soft metal which is why dragons favor it as a bed," Thunder recited.

"Soft enough that any amount of fire can melt it. It won't reduce the poisonous effects but it would render any weapon made of the element useless or warped enough to disable them," Independent said.

"But that's the catch, our magic only resembles fire. It's mostly magic and I'm afraid the gold might be able to withstand that," Thunder replied sadly.

"Then we'll just have to hope we find someone with an affinity for elemental fire magic," Love HEart said.

"Can't you just use fire?" Red Snout interjected.

"Elemental magic isn't that simple, everyone who learns it has a prime element, tied to their personality, that they must master before they can attempt to learn a new one and even then there's a certain order the elements must be learned in or the progress is greatly delayed," Love Heart explained.

Frosty made a face, "That sounds like a headache. I don't even like learning how to use my magic let alone another one."

"It can be," Confidence said, "That's why we've learned to blend out magic with forms of melee combat," she gestured to the weapons still lying on the floor.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Fauna complimented.

Blue looked like he was going to say something but was cut-off as voices called down the hall, "Kingling Blue, the council is here to take you for your rituals."

He sighed and called back, "Thank you Toadstool. I'll be right there." As one his friends bowed to him. Blue scowled, "Not from you guys, I told you."

"Too bad," Red Snout retorted, "This one is necessary. Next time we see you, you will be Kingsire Blue."

Placing her hands on Blue's cheeks Fauna kissed his nose. "We'll be front and center at the ceremony."

Looking at the Magi, Blue said: "Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks, we will," Confidence said, "just give us the signal when we should emerge."

Blue nodded before taking a final look at his friends. "See you guys soon." Fauna watched as he trotted away.

Her heart was absolutely bursting in pride. He had worked harder than any Pegasus his age should have to work and he came through with such poise and grace that she didn't doubt he would make a great King.

Frost smirked at her, "Look at you dating the King. It's all a ploy isn't it to elevate your status in the councils eyes?"

Fauna slapped Frosty's leg. "You caught me. I give!" The 4 of them laughed and Fauna took on her pegasus form.

"We'll be grazing outside. Holler if you need something." Following Thunder, they cantered from the cave.

Renegade flew over the Forest of Feelings, searching around for someone or something. "Guess everyone's busy," he said before landing next to the Rainbow River.

Renegade stared at the river long enough to see Grateful Heart break the surface and take in a deep breath, "Ahh!" she sighed before turning to see the Pegasus on the shore. "Hi Renegade, what brings you here?"

"Looking for someone actually, but it's nice to see you," he smiled, sitting on his rear, "So you finally joined the Care Bear Family, how are things working out for you?"

"Much better, and you?" she swam a bit closer to her fellow former opposite.

"Better, the falls are a bit weird to adjust to," Renegade nodded, "But I'm here to pick up some food for the Magi."

"You mean those aggressive Care Bears that everyone told us about?" Gloria asked.

Renegade nodded, "We kinda snuck them into the falls and I need to get them some food while they wait for Blue's coronation to finish."

"I tink I can help wid dat homme," Illusion lifted up out of the water behind Gloria, his arms settling around her midriff.

"Thanks, Illusion, not much just enough for one meal for four," Renegade said.

"Should be easy for Illy," Gloria gave him a quick kiss as they swam to the edge of the river and climbed out.

"So are you two together?" Renegade asked.

"Maaaybe," Grateful Heart giggled as they headed for Illusion's house.

It didn't take long for Illusion to throw together what he considered an appropriate meal, which he wrapped in a picnic blanket and passed to Renegade, "Tell dem to enjoy," he told the pegasus.

"Tank you," Renegade did his best to speak around the blanket before he turned and flew back off to the falls.

"Well, long as we out of de water, I should start cooking for yer welcome party, Glory," Illusion said.

"All right, I think I'm going to go get my bearings in the forest, have fun," She gave Illusion another kiss on the mouth before leaving.

"Alway do chere," Illusion chuckled as he pulled ingredients out of his cupboards and shelves.


	8. A New King

A New King

As the sun reached its peak Blue stood before the Council and his almost subjects. In front of him were the sacred artifacts used to represent the god Daybreak and his mate Night Shade. These would help to channel the essence of the Falls and bind it to the new Kingsire. The shaman White Fang was standing at the ready to perform the ritual. Standing on top of the flat rock with Blue he spread his wings calling everyone to order.

"Today we say our final farewell to our Kingsire Wind Rider. He was taken from us too soon, by some filled with hate and we mourn his loss. Let us say a prayer to Night Shade to help him on his journey to a peaceful after life."

Silence fell as the Pegasus bid him farewell. 'Please help me to be half the king you were.' Blue silently prayed.

Lifting his head White Fang smiled at Blue, "Alright Blue Timberwolf. Do you accept the honor bestowed upon you by Wind Rider Horned Owl?"

Standing as straight as he could Blue responded, "I do. I am fully prepared to be the New Kingsire."

"How will you lead your people?"

"Justly, patiently, and with an ever open mind. No voice is too small and I am willing to hear all of them."

Grinning White Fang continued, "How will you protect us?"

Trying his best to not look at the council he replied, "However I deem fit. I will not put any inhabitant of the Falls in danger, but I will also not stick solely to the old ways. With my crowning a new age in our history is born and I intend to see it thrive."

All around her Fauna could hear optimistic voices; hanging on Blue's every word. Seeing him look at her she gave him a confident smile.

Using his magic White Fang levitated the artifacts; a cup from Poseidon, Daybreaks sunstone, Night Shades moon pendant, and a glass encased feather from the first of their kind. They formed a square around Blue. "With these sacred artifacts I bind you to the very land we call home, and to the people you now protect. May these powers help you to fulfil your promises." The artifacts began to glow, drawing tendrils of magic unto themselves from all over The Falls. The magic was then linked to Blue. His body began to glow and he seemed to be frozen with a look of pure wonder on his face.

Slowly the magic from the artifacts began to darken and turned the same navy blue as Blue's magic. The glow faded and Blue took a deep breath. "Brothers and sisters, may I present Kingsire Blue. Long may he govern our sky!"

A cry of "Good winds and good fortune for Kingsire Blue" rose from the crowd before they dropped into a bow. Blue was looking out over them with a pleased look upon his face. Already Fauna could see he was changing, stepping into the role.

"Have you anything to say sire?" He nodded "I wish the council to come to my cave at sunset. I have a plan for the Hunters. Until then, Please allow me some solitude." Making eye contact with his subjects they bowed and began to disperse, leaving Blue with his Friends and Family.

When the pegasi re-entered the cave, they found Calm Heart and Love Heart seated at a chess table made out of earth, concentrating intently on their game.

"What on earth are you doing?" Frosty questioned, making Red Snout groan over the pun. Blue had gained his human form along with Fauna and the two entered holding hands.

"Chess," Calm Heart replied, "I made this little board with magic."

"Magic you say. Well from what i can see you kinder lach are briming with it. Which begs the question, what the heck are you?" White Fang asked while inspecting the board. He had come back to hear Blue's plan.

"White Fang!" Renegade jumped slightly.

"We heard the ceremony, good speech Blue," Confidence said.

"And if you want a quick summary, we are the main part of Blue's plan," Indy added.

"And checkmate," Calm Heart moved her rook forwards. Love Heart groaned, before tipping his dark brown king onto its side.

"A plan for what? Don't get all phaklempt Renegade, Fauna asked me back."

Fauna nodded, "He's the best at explaining Pegasus customs and such and doesn't get all puffy about new things."

"Keep trying, you'll beat me someday," Calm Heart stood up , collapsing the chess board back into the ground.

"Yeah," Love Heart said as he stood up and turned to the pegasi, "As for the plan, we're going to be the weapon that you use against the hunters."

"They are not Pegasus and therefore are exempt from the 'we cannot retaliate unless directly attacked' rule. Plus the gold weapons of the Hunters don't affect them," Blue explained.

White Fang was taking all this in and thinking it over.

"We've suffered at the hands of the hunters, our adopted father and teacher was murdered by them when we were children," Calm Heart said, "and we saw the whole thing."

"We've been waging our own personal war against them for some time, but until yesterday we knew very little of them and their origins or purpose," Independent said.

White Fang sighed, "Yes well you never had the misfortune to be ridden by a schmendrick prince whose family swore revenge on all your kind when he fell to his death."

"An age old grudge, probably forgotten by the current ones who are trying to fulfill it," Calm Heart sighed, "Humans are so strange."

"That is most likely true. However the other possibility is that the story has been warped and twisted to better convince them what they do is right." Thunder said.

"Like so many in the past, but maybe we should focus less on their reasons and more on what we're planning to do," Confidence suggested.

"True," Calm Heart nodded, "The main problem we have is a lack of knowledge, both of the hunter's tactics and their bases of operation."

"Well then the first thing we should do is send someone to get information," Red Snout said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who pray tell, do you suggest?" White Fang asked him.

Red Snout nodded at the Magi, "Them of course. They have human forms."

"We use them as cover when travelling, and to help earn money," Love Heart said, "Though from what we've been told, your portals are supposed to be a secret they could help us to find their bases. Anything you know about the hunters would be helpful."

"Maybe we should wait until the meeting with the council tonight before we try to move through the falls," Indy suggested, "until then we can trade information."

Calm Heart nodded, and raised her hands. The earth in the center of the cave lifted upwards, forming a table with a map of the world on it, "well then, we have a few hours. Though after the meeting tonight we will have to return to earth for a time, to help maintain our cover before any fans or police start to question where The Elements vanished to."

Back in The Forest of Feelings the BBQ for Gloria was winding down. A few people were picking at the last bits of food and others were talking to Gloria and Jolly. Illusion was busy consolidating left overs for people.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Cheer asked the newest member of the family.

"I like it. I'm not so enthusiastic about going to school. I will miss mom though," Grateful Heart sighed.

Love a lot nodded in understanding, "Jolly said that was the hardest part for him to."

"Roit it was, fer Illusion too. Course he didn't have any Mates he was leaving."

"True Jolly but he and his family were very close," Treat heart reminded him. The pig turned to Gloria and smiled, "once you get to know us better it will be easier for you too."

"And I'll have plenty of time for that," Gloria smiled, "Thanks for the welcoming party."

"No worries baby sis. OI figured it be good fer ya." Jolly told her happily.

"Thanks Julian," Gloria gave her brother a hug, "Excuse me, I'm going to see if Illy needs any help," she said before darting off to help the alligator.

The girls chuckled and leaned their heads together "That certainly happened fast." Cheer commented.

Love a lot nodded, "But who can blame her? I think we were all a bit smitten with Etienne when he joined." Giggling more Treat Heart nodded. The three said good-bye to Jolly and headed off.

Proud Heart also sought out the alligator while he was clearing away the food, "Illusion, are you going to be busy today?"

He shook his head, "I don believe so now dat dis shindig is over. You tinkin 'bout gettin a jump start on de studying?"

"The sooner the better," Proud Heart replied.

"Studying for the make-up test?" Gloria asked, having just come up to the table.

"Yes. Don't worry I'm a married woman with a child, I won't take him from you," Proud Heart teased.

"I don tink dat thought even crossed her mind Proud Heart." Illusion said with a chuckle, "Mah Glory ain't de jealous type," He placed a plate of extra cupcakes in front of the two girls.

"Illy's right, besides I know he draws a lot of female gaze so there's no point in me beoming clingy," Gloria added.

"I know, you're not too bad yourself, I suspect you drew a lot of looks on earth," Proud Heart said.

Gloria giggled, "I did. I guess because Julian grew up there they were used to the idea of having a talking platypus around."

"I don believe dere a soul alive dat couldn get along wid Jolly," Illusion agreed, "So Proud Heart you wan me to come to yo' place so you can watch yo' bebe?"

"If you don't mind. I'm not too fond of swampland, no offence," Proud Heart replied.

He waved off her words not looking the least offended, "It not fo' everyone. I don mind." Turning to Gloria he asked, "You okay wid out me fer a few hours?"

"I'll be fine," she gave Illusion a kiss, "I'll just make more of the rounds and get to know everyone a little better. I was afraid there would be more resistance to my return because of... my origins..."

"Dere was no need petite. We knew you'd been reformed livin wid yo' mere an havin Renegade before helped a bit. He not quite as stable do, still tryin to figure out jus where he belong."

"Well I know where I belong, I'll see you later. Study hard," she gave him one last kiss on the mouth before heading off to socialize more.

Grumpy was one of the few remaining at the party. He had sat down under a tree after getting food in the beginning of the event and had just watched the others for the most part. The only reason he had come at all was Bright Heart had threatened him with Rainbow Rescue Beam duty. He had been trying to avoid looking at Swift Heart because every time he did he felt his temper rise. Part of it was from the break up fight, but more of it was the fact he missed her, already! They had barely been broken up two days and some part of him was already yearning to be near her.

At the moment she was sitting at a table and messing around with one of the flower decorations. Twirling it between her fingers she was rocking back and forth in her chair. He guessed she was waiting for Cozy Heart. The penguin was helping her boyfriend clean up the dishes and decorations and was very involved in what they were doing. Grumpy saw Swift Heart glance up at them and look away as Jolly kissed Cozy Heart.

"Hey Swift Heart, still feeling down?" Defiant asked, moving to sit across from her.

She shrugged, "Every once in a while. I'm kind of going through it in waves." Making a face she added, "Which is spectacular considering how much I love the water."

Defiant chuckeld half-heartedly, "Heh-heh, well only time will tell. So what do you really think about the Magi, and The Elements now that you know who and what they are?"

Crossing her arms she said, "I don't like that Fauna is so into their methods. She already hates the Hunters and this..." Pausing she shook her head, "this makes me uneasy. And I still think of them as a band which makes this even weirder. What do you think of them?"

"I think that if they hadn't acted when they did, we'd be dead now instead of the hunters," Defiant replied.

"And I'm glad they did, believe me." She was having trouble putting her thoughts into words. "I know they have done awful things, and they deserve to be stopped. But sometimes I feel like death isn't the best solution, and I hate feeling that way about the Hunters because they threatened Fauna." Putting her hands on her face she groaned, "An ethics headache is so not what I need right now." Grumpy could hear their conversation he knew exactly what she meant. He had felt the same conflicting emotions when he had confronted the gang about beating up Fauna.

"What I'm wondering is, if they know who they are, and they know about us and the Great Wishing Star, why hasn't our so called deity done anything to stop them or told us about them?" Defiant asked.

"No idea. But that is an excellent point. Normally if GWS has an issue with something he lets us know. Maybe he has a plan for them," Swift Heart guessed.

"That makes a lot of sense, Swift Heart. How do we speak to the star?" Defiant asked.

Looking over her shoulder she pointed into the forest, "Big Star Point. It's the highest point of land up here and The GWS usually talks to Noble Heart and True Heart there."

"It's a long trek from what I remember. Maybe we can head there and get our answers, if you're up for it," Defiant suggested.

"Yeah I can do that with you. I got nothing better to do," getting up she brushed the flower petals off her shirt.

"I can't think of a faster or more comfortable way," Defiant smiled and rook her hand, "Don't tell them but those weird speed things that Valiant and Snowy do make my head spin."

"Your secret is my secret." Gripping his hand back she asked, "Last chance for bathroom or food. Then we're speeding out of here.

Defiant had told him once that he didn't have feelings for Swift Heart and he wouldn't take her from him, but that was before Grumpy had had his chance and blown it. Observing them now he scowled, "Comfortable huh? How would he know anything about that?"

Defiant laughed, "Good point, give me ten minutes," he let go of her hand and jogged towards the nearest house.

Getting to his feet Grumpy made his way over to Swift Heart, determined to get to the bottom of this. "So you guys are going to talk to the GWS huh, interesting choice for a first date."

"It's not a date Grumpy and even if it was, it falls under the category of no longer any of your business," Folding her arms she glared up at him.

"Maybe you don't see, but I do. He's into you."

Swift Heart rolled her eyes, "But how can that be? Look at how I'm dressed. No midriff showing and gasp, long pants." She gave a twirl showing him her attire.

"That's not how you were dressed when you came back from that concert last night. Leather pants don't scream chastity," Grumpy countered.

Groaning she turned away from him throwing up her arms "You are such a grandpa! You never cared about my clothes or anything else until you had that dumb-ass conversation with your idiotic friends."

He too threw up his arms, "I don't know why I even bothered coming over. Go ahead and make Defiant your rebound guy. I'm sure he won't resent you for dumping him when you realize what an epic mistake it is."

Gritting her teeth and scowling she whirled around. Her shoulders were hunched and tense in her fury, "For the last time. Defiant and I are NOT dating!" She stomped her foot on the last word to emphasise her point.

"Alright I'm read... is this a bad time, Swift?" Defiant Heart had just returned from the bathroom.

They both turned to look at him. "No this is a perfect time! We're done." Glaring one last time at Grumpy she moved closer to Defiant.

"I won't ask then," Defiant Heart took Swift Heart's hand again, "shall we?"

"Fair warning Defiant Heart," Grumpy called to him, "you're the rebound. She's going to realize that you are a mistake and drop you as fast as she can."

"Just ignore him Defiant. He has it in his head we're dating," Making eye contact with Grumpy she stared him down.

"I'll keep that in mind," Defiant replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well we're not, but if he wants to believe that I doubt I can change his mind," Defiant replied.

"Whatever Defiant." Grumpy made no move to leave however and Swift Heart took matters in her own hands.

"Just go back to Care-a-Lot. There's no reason for you to be here." Without waiting another second she sped off towards Big Star Point, trailing Defiant behind her.

By the time sunset came everyone in the cave was eager for the meeting with the Council. Blue and Fauna were once more in pegasus form, not wanting to antagonize the older pegasus when they arrived. "Alright so Magi if you can for the beginning stand over there with Fauna and the guys, I'm going to just explain the basis of the plan to the Council." Blue told them.

"Fair enough," Love Heart said, as he and the other three moved to do just that.

Fauna looked at them, "Just so you guys are prepared, the Council will be mean, rude, stern, strict, and will not hesitate to take low blows at you. Do not react, it's what they want."

"Hahahahah oh man Fauna! Hypocritical much?" She glared at Thunder.

"I'd say I'm the expert so I'm warning them."

"Yeah but none of them have a grandsire on the council," Red Snout said then thought on it, "Actually...I don't know who they will hate more. You guys for being outsiders or Fauna for, well, being Fauna."

"Probably Fauna because she brought us here," Confidence sighed.

She scowled at them, "Thanks guys." Hearing Blue laugh she glared at him and he quickly turned it to a cough.

Toadstool came up the tunnel, "Kingsire Blue, The Council has arrived."

"Let them up."

Nodding the green and brown pegasus disappeared the way he came.

Entering the Royal Caves the five council members bowed to Blue. He nodded to them, "Thank you for coming gentlemen. I hope this meeting won't take long."

The five pegasus saw the rather large group standing off to the side and scowled. "I was not aware that so many would be included in this meeting." Tonar remarked. He didn't even look at Fauna, choosing instead to focus on the unfamiliar faces.

Blue was ready for this, "Frosty, Red Snout, Thunder, and Fauna mean a great deal to me and I value their opinions. Expect to see them much more often at meetings we have."

Thunder stepped forward, "You may call us The Inner Circle."

"A king of course should have advisors, and with one so young I am not surprised you need so many. I just question the substance they will bring."

"Copper I assume we know exactly what substance Fauna will bring to Blue." The council member known as Veritas told his fellow. 

Fauna's cheeks went red at Veritas's comment but before she could respond Frosty nudged her lightly, reminding her of her earlier advice to the Magi.

Radius, another council member spoke directly to Love Heart, "Rather than ask the Kingsire such a mundane question, I will directly ask you, who you are and why you are here?"

"We were invited," Love Heart replied, "And we're here to help you." Love Heart decided not to mention who had invited him for the moment.

"I suspect you are responsible for this, as usual. Only you seem to feel attachment to these things." Tonar shot at Fauna.

"The things that raised me? Yeah funny I'm sentimental that way. Maybe if you weren't so busy blaming me for my mother's death you could have stepped up and none of this would be an issue." Fauna shot back at him.

"How dare you!" Tonar bellowed.

"Enough! Fauna brought them here yes, but they stayed under my orders. These Magi are responsible for the destruction of the Hunter base that Widgeon reported." Blue told them. The council exchanged looks amongst themselves. Quickly Blue explained the mutual hatred of the Hunters and how Fauna had met up with the Magi.

"So we are to what? Use them as our personal assassins?" Graydon asked.

"More like a black ops teams, but yes that's the essential idea," Independent Bear replied. "We're not bound by the rules of your deities nor do we have the weakness to gold that inhibits you."

"But by ordering you to kill Hunters, that still puts the blood on our hooves. We will be held responsible." Tonar countered.

"Kingsire, how can you be sure they are even trustworthy? Just because Fauna said so?" Copper added.

Tonar nodded, "She already has blood on her hooves that should not be there."

"You mean of the Hunters who killed her mother? I don't believe for an instant you hold that against her." Red Snout yelled at him.

"Enough! Answer me this council. Will the Magi gathering information for us break any rules?" Blue demanded

Veritas answered him, "No my King. It won't."

Blue nodded, "Very well, then that is what they will do. Gather intel on the Hunters to decide what should be done."

"With all due respect Kingsire, sealing the portals to the outside world forever wouldalso eliminate the problem." Radius countered.

"If you want to seal yourselves in this little world of yours then be our guest. We accepted the invitation here because we thought that our combined abilities would help to end the threat of the hunters forever, but if you-" Confidence Heart's near rant was cut off by Love Heart.

"Enough, Cassy, if Blue decides we should leave we'll leave. We've been doing fine on our own thus far." Love Heart turned to address the council, "we have blood on our hands already, and lots of it, and we are willing to accept the guilt and penalties that will come with it, to prevent others from suffering like we have."

"Hear that Tonar? Results with no guilt. Sounds perfect for you."

"Fauna be silent." Blue told her, taking her aback.

There was a moment of silence before Tonar spoke, "Very well. For now we agree to these terms."

He looked at Love Heart. "If a single Hunter finds there way here because of what you are doing then we will take action against you."

"That's reasonable," Calm Heart replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will keep you well informed of the goings on," Blue said. The council bowed stiffly one more time before swiftly leaving.

As soon as the council had flown off Love Heart dropped to the floor and groaned, "Finally, you have no idea how much I wanted to deck one of them."

"You held together very well," Calm Heart nodded, "Sage Heart was correct to make you our leader."

"Thanks," Love Heart smiled and sat more forwards.

Thunder nodded, "You did very well and they were actually being pretty tame. They only attacked their favorite target instead of all of us."

"Guess I have a ways to go," Love Heart stood up.

"You're only 16, you'll grow into it more," Indy replied.

Blue grinned, "I feel your pain, being a 15 year old King and all. Now about the information gathering-"

Fauna cut him off, "I'm going with them." Seeing her friend's look at her she hurried on, "I know the most about how the Hunters operate and they know the bare minimum. I'm going."

"Like hell you are!" Red Snout shouted.

"What if they find you and figure out what you are. You'll be dead in an instant. You're not going. Blue tell her she's not going." He looked to his fellow roan for support.

Fauna looked at the Magi, "What do you guys think?"

Confidence Heart smiled and crossed her arms, "If we said no, would that really stop you?"

"Not unless when you say no, your powers bind me head to toe in gold." She replied with a smile. "I have a human form. I can even disguise that just in case anyone has seen me, which I don't think they have. Plus I have done this stuff before. I snuck into a jail and killed 3 men without the guards hearing a peep." Looking to Blue she said, "You asked the council to trust you, I'm now asking the same. Let me do this."

Blue nodded slowly, "Fine. But I am not happy about it at all. Understand?"

Red Snout snorted red fire out of his nose before stomping a few feet away. "She dies and it's your fault!" he called over his shoulder.

"I sense unresolved sexual tension," Calm Heart noted as Red Snout left before turning to Fauna, "Considering our usual method of travel and subterfuge would you at all be opposed to travelling with The Elements?"

Smiling she shook her head, mane flying excitedly, "No way! Swift Heart is going to be so jealous."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Fauna, acting her age." Frosty announced with a laugh, "She goes from she-demon to squealing teenage girl in .25 seconds."

Indy couldn't help but chuckle, "Well then welcome aboard. Maybe if you learn to play something or sing you could join us onstage at some point."

Her mouth fell open, "That would be too awesome for words."

"She actually can sing," Blue told them, moving to stand next to Fauna, "She'll tell you she can't but if you give her the right song it sounds wonderful." Fauna was going to object but she saw Thunder and Frosty agreeing with Blue.

"We'll give you a try in our moving studio then. Speaking of which, we should get back to earth. We're still within the time that people expect us to not be around after a concert but we don't want to push it, just in case," Calm Heart said.

"Fauna will relay any information we receive back to you at safe intervals," Love Heart added, "but out reports and locations will be a bit erratic since we don't plan things as far ahead as a lot of bands."

Blue nodded, "Just do the best you can." He rested his nose against Fauna's and closed his eyes. "Be safe. I love you."

Fauna broke out in a huge grin, it was the first time he'd said it. "I will. I love you too." After a moment they separated and she went to say goodbye to Frosty and Thunder.

Blue asked Love Heart, "Watch her for me? She has a way of going off on her own."

"Don't worry, I will," Love Heart promised, looking over at Confidence Heart, "I have someone I love too."

"Then already I trust she will be coming home to me." He replied as Fauna came back up.

"I told them to say goodbye to Snout for me. Alright Magi, ready when you are."

"We're ready, can you show us the closest portal to London, we'd rather not have to go back through the Kingdom of Caring so soon," Indy said. Nodding Fauna led the way out of the Royal Caves.


	9. Questions

Questions

Eventually Swift Heart's high speed run took them all the way to Big Star Point. Defiant Had to shake his head a few times to clear the blurriness from his vision. "Swift Heart Express, the fastest way to travel," he said.

Laughing she ran her fingers through her flop of hair, making the pieces that were sticking up lay flat once more. "For first class service be sure to tip your conductor," she joked back.

"Sorry, I think my wallet flew out about ten miles back," Defiant Heart laughed before turning to the point. "So what do we do, call for the star or just stand here until it notices us?"

A bright light began to shine down on them, "I think he knows we're here." She pointed to the sky as the Great Wishing Star floated a bit closer to them.

The Star lowered to the tip of the star point and looked at the badger and the rabbit standing before him. "This is unexpected. What brings you two here."

Defiant Heart Badger was just standing, mouth open, staring at the star as it got closer.

Swift Heart waved a hand in greeting, "Hey GWS. Sorry about Defiant. He doesn't have experience talking to stars."

"That is alright," the Star smiled, "Why did you come here?"

"Oh right," Defiant shook his head, "I wanted to ask if you knew anything about these Care Bear Magi that we met yesterday."

The Star actually sighed, "That is a long answer, and one you might not like hearing."

"I just ran us all the way out here so we could ask so go ahead and lay it on us. I made sure to cancel all my afternoon meetings." Swift Heart said while sitting on the ground cross legged. "Oh and I'm disclaiming this now, if you could not mention to True Heart and Noble Heart that we were here, that'd be great."

"I won't tell them, but whether or not you tell them is up to you, but I may have to speak them them about the same subject in teh near future," the Star said. "You see, the Care Bear were intended to be my third branch of the Care Bear family, with a very different role from the more generalist bears and the specialist cousins. I knew that at some point you would encounter enemies who would threaten to destroy you, ones who could not be convinced nor dealt with by your stares for a great length of time."

"So you created them to be like the peacekeepers?" Swift Heart asked.

The Star nodded, "Yes, to protect the family from severe external threats, and those who could not be saved, such as No-Heart. Dark Heart was and Nicholas were tests for your family, to see if those corrupted by such dark magic could be saved, and you succeeded at that. I recruited the human, Koran Terada, to raise and educate the new group of the family, as the magic they would need for their task was beyond my scope to teach. Unfortunately I did not realize that my chosen third founder was in great danger."

"The hunters," Defiant surmised.

Swift Heart was doing math in her head, "How old were the Magi when Koran was killed?" She asked the Star.

"Confidence Heart and Love Heart were seven, Calm Heart and Independent Bear were eight," the Star replied.

"So they spent nine years on their own." Swift Heart shook her head. "But you knew about the Hunters by then didn't you? You were the one who sent True Heart and Noble Heart down to get Fauna."

The star shook back and forth slowly, "At the time I assumed they were merely poachers, as the ones who killed her mother were also guilty of poaching ordinary animals. I wanted to alert True Heart and Noble Heart to the plight of the Magi, but at the time you were all busy dealing with Dark Heart and if I had added that to your tasks then you might not have survived your encounter with him. When that situation was finished I had lost track of them and only now did I find out they had disguised themselves as humans and hidden their own magical auras."

"So, they're out there killing the hunters right now. Is that wrong?" Defiant Heart asked.

"It's all Fauna ever wanted, and it sounds like it is what you intended of them. Using Magic to wipeout enemies we couldn't fix with a stare," Swift Heart guessed.

"Unfortunately yes. As I said there are foes that will not stop until you are destroyed, and I could neither ask humans to kill them for fear of them being corrupted nor ask the other members of the family to take up such violent arms. The magi's purpose was to be the ones who committed the acts you could not, or at least to bind those too powerful to turn. Their current vengeance quest if beyond what I wanted but as much as it pains me to say it, the hunters are a genuine threat both to your lives and your mission. If sentiments like theirs were allowed to continue unchecked then it would push humanity beyond the point that you could save them," the star sighed sadly.

"So they're also the fall guys," Defiant said, "Ones we and humans can blame while we only do good in a good way."

"That's bull shit!" Swift heart shouted. "Sorry for the language but it is. Who are you to decide which of us will be the scape goats and which of us get forgiveness?" It didn't occur to her that is exactly what a deity was prayed to for.

The star actually seemed taken aback as Defiant contributed to her point, "They shouldn't be vilified because of their methods. Soldiers in the second world war were not thought of as evil for killing the Nazis."

"And really what the Hunters are doing is a form of magical genocide," Swift Heart said.

"That was my point," Defiant said quietly, glancing sideways at Swift Heart.

"I do understand that, and I do admit that I did not wish your entire family to be percieved as monsters of dangerous. They are currently out of my hands but yes, they are doing what I intended them to. I do not know if they will ever joing your family in full, certainly not until their current mission is complete."

"Then it's a good thing that no one knows about the hunters and their private war with them," Defiant said, "I didn't have time to check the news but I haven't heard any reports of sudden mass deaths or building being wiped out by magic thus far even if the Magi have been at their mission for years?"

Eyes widening Swift Heart reached out and grabbed Defiants arm, "That's because they never had anyone who knew where a major base was before." Swift Heart knew she had a bad feeling about Fauna meeting the Magi. "The Hunters weapons don't affect the Magi, do they?" She asked the Great Wishing Star.

"No more than they would affect anyone else shot with a bullet made of gold," the star said, "Your kind is not poisoned by the substance."

"This is not good. Not, not good at all," Swift Heart said.

"Why, what's wrong Swift?" Defiant asked, seeing that the rabbit was fidgeting in her place.

"Fauna knows about the Hunters. Alot about them. She's spent years in secret on earth looking for them, and now she's teamed up with just the right people to get rid of them? Do the math Defiant," she told him.

"And if there are any more conspicuous hunter bases, or officials in the public spotlight, then their attacks are going to start drawing media attention," Defiant finished, "I hope those guys don't do anything stupid."

"Reckless maybe but not stupid," Swift Heart told him.

"At this point there might not be a difference," Defiant said, "thanks for the info Great Wishing Star." The star just nodded before it began to retreat.

"Wait!" Swift Heart called after him making him stop, "You said you had intended them to be a third branch of our family. Was Fauna meant to be one of them? The one's who don't mind using force?"

The star nodded, "Even at a young age I knew she'd never very able to live under your ideals. However she was necessary to help you accept the others." When Swift Heart looked confused he explained: "You love Fauna correct? Despite her faults?"

"Of course I do. She's my sister and know under it all she's a good person."

The star smiled and nodded, "So are the Magi." He drifted away once more.

"Interesting," Defiant said, "Should we tell everyone what we learned here, Swift?"

"Unfortunately I think we have to," She said looking morose once more.

Defiant took her hand, "Relax, what could they possibly do to us right now?" He joked, "Let's head back home."

Nodding she shot off. "Like always it's not me I'm worried about. But thanks for the pep talk all the same Defiant."

"Welcome to our moving home!" Cassandra smiled at Fauna; the Magi were once more in their human bodies as The Elements. Their home was not the tour bus that Fauna had expected instead it was a semi with a large box trailer attached to the back. No logos, no speakers, nothing that made it look like anything but a normal semi.

"Talk about rolling under the radar," Fauna said, hands on her hips. "You guys don't mind being crammed in here like sardines?"

"You've never seen the inside of a Semi Cab have you?" Lloyd asked, "We had the people wheel our stuff into the back after our show and just told them we would be gone for a day or two."

"The cab isn't the only part of the machine," Layla smiled, "We'll show you."

"I've never been inside a human car ever," Fauna replied as she followed Layla.

Indy stepped up the passenger side and opened the door, "Semi cabs are designed for long road trips, so back here," he helped Fauna into the cab and pointed to the area behind the driver's and passenger's seat, "is a little sleeping area." The area in question had four beds, two on each side with a ladder leading to the ones on top and a door leading out the back.

"Our ride had been rather heavily customised," Layla added as she hopped up as well, "A large part of our early expenses was getting this machine up and running."

"I can see why. For what you guys do it seems pretty ideal." She climbed a ladder to get a better look at the beds. "What do you do for fun?" She asked Layla.

"Well let me show you," She smiled and pushed the back door open, which led to a metal segmented bridge with a large black rubber shell surrounding it, "Watch your step when this this is in motion," she beckoned her to follow.

The rear of the semi looked a lot bigger on the inside, it looked more like the typical tour bus interior: A small kitchen area with a dining table, a television one side with a couch facing it and a desk with two computers set up; one side had a large square room with no windows that Fauna assumed was the bathroom. The rear half of the trailer was separated from the front with a large piece of transparent material and back there was where all the instruments were stored in addition to other things that made it look like a music studio.

Whistling in appreciation Fauna nodded "Yup. I could see how your kept busy, when you're not on stage or running off on covert missions." She dropped onto the couch. "So I'm sleeping here yes?"

"If you wish, you could take the unused bed up front," Layla offered, "Lloyd and Cassandra share a bed so there's an unused one up front."

"I guess I can do that. No one snores correct?" She asked teasingly.

"No worries, our beds are all soundproofed," Cassandra reassured her.

"And you won't be their side," Indy added.

"So how do you fit all this stuff in here?" Fauna asked, "I know humans say 'it looks bigger on the inside' but yeah it does seem bigger."

"Magic forging, another discipline I learned," Layla replied, "working with real world materials to alter their physical properties."

"Magic really is a great problem solver. I don't know how Humans get on without it." Fauna commented, "Do you guys ever use your magic in your shows?"

"Can't, too risky in case the Hunters recognize it as real magic. We don't know if they can detect real magic or not, in fact our human forms, and this vehicle, mask any magical energy that our bodies might emit," Indy said.

"This place even has just a large rechargeable battery to power everything in here, though I power the battery," Lloyd snapped his fingers, creating a small bolt between his fingers.

Fauna smiled at Lloyd, "You might as well be playing with Lightning. It's no wonder you guys chose to do that song."

"That's one reason," Lloyd chuckled, "Oh and our studio is that back room where we rehearse and try out new songs." He pointed to the back.

Getting up Fauna went to check out the studio. As she disappeared her voice called out, "Holy mackerel! This place looks awesome!"

Layla chuckled, "Shall we give her a test run?" she asked.

"If you guys want, I'll get us moving," Indy head, heading back up to the cab as they others followed Fauna back to the studio.

Fauna was eyeing the musical instruments, more specifically the drum set sitting in the corner, "Which one of you guys plays those?"

"Indy usually, but I take a spin on them sometimes," Cassandra replied.

"Mind if I give them a try?" Fauna asked, "No offense to you guys but my favorite band is Blink-182 and half of that is due to Travis Barkers drumming awesomeness."

"Go right ahead, and no offence taken," Cassandra waved off her worries.

Picking up the drum sticks she sat behind the set. Counting herself off she started to drum one of the rhythms she knew. It was so much fun that she couldn't resist really getting into it. Head banging and foot tapping she totally wailed on them.

"Not bad," Lloyd complimented, "Maybe don't go so insane."

As Fauna ended her little solo she felt the vehicle lurch and the room began to shake. Steadying herself she shrugged at Lloyd, "Sorry. I love rock and roll. Where are we heading?"

"To the nearest harbor, our next concert is in Belgium," Layla replied.

"Belgium? As in where waffles come from?" Fauna asked. "I'm warning you guys now I don't know all human languages. Just animal ones, so it's going to be hard for me to understand people."

"Well most of the songs we're going to be singing are in English. If you want you can pick and try to sing one song that we can have you perform in, just one though for now," Layla replied.

Fauna held up her hands, "I really don't need to sing, honest. If you guys want me to I will but I don't want to invade on your up to now airtight cover. Plus, I don't think my human form masks my magic like yours does, but I'm not sure."

"We can test that, we have a couple days before we have to go on stage and it's fine, this is just a concert, no cover being breached," Lloyd replied. "We do have to perform concerts for concert's sake for our fans."

"Really? You guys don't enjoy it even a little bit?" Fauna asked looking amused.

"Oh we do enjoy it," Cassandra smiled, "travelling all the time does wear on us though. Except Indy, he never seems to get tired."

Fauna looked in the direction on the cab, as if the reason why Indy was never tired would just project out. "Why do you think that is?"

"His magic, he's a spirit mage," Lloyd replied. "He is a chosen one, one in a hundred million who is able to use spirit magic. Those born with the gift are otherwise magic deficient; unable to learn any kind of magic no matter how hard they try. However those who have the gift and briefly touch the world of spirits gain incredible power. He may not have the versatility or utility that we have but Indy has more raw power in his magic than any of us."

Fauna looked impressed, "That's pretty awesome. Glad he's on our side."

"It seems our Great Wishing star knew he was gifted even as a normal animal. But it seemed that when he was changed, he panicked and while running from himself he was hit by a car in the middle of a rural road," Layla said.

"And he survived?" Realizing how stupid that sounded she added, "I mean I know he did obviously, I just don't understand how."

"Sage Heart came across him after he was hit and did his best to patch the cub up. His powers awakened while he was at death's door and accelerated his healing," Lloyd explained. "The Spirit Magic in his body constantly supplies him with the energy he needs to live and helps him regenerate from any reasonable injury. Of course he still has to sleep and eat, especially after using his magic in large fights."

"Well yeah. I don't know anyone who can survive without food and water. Except maybe No-Heart, I'm pretty sure he lives off just hateful thoughts...and failure. He does that often enough." She said smirking.

"Who's No-Heart?" Cassandra asked.

Fauna actually looked suprised now, "Seriously? You've never heard of No Heart? He's this sorcerer who wants to rid the world of caring. He came along after Dark Heart and has thought up like a thousand different schemes to get his way. Luckily they haven't worked, but the one with the opposites came pretty close." Seeing their confused looks she quickly explained, "He made clones of myself and the other care bears. Most of them were defeated. Two of them reformed, mine and Jolly's."

"Your brother Renegade I assume?" Layla asked.

"We've kinda been busy with the hunters," Lloyd admitted.

"Yup. When we met though we didn't exactly get off on a good foot, and it took me a while to trust him."

"Well it's good to hear that he was able to reform, it's must be wierd having a little brother after so long being an only child," Layla surmised.

"I never considered myself an only child. After my mom was killed and True Heart and Noble Heart found me, I instantly got 25 brothers and sisters. Most of them saw me as their baby sister so they were pretty protective of me." She paused as the truck slowed to a stop, most likely a traffic light. "But having someone who is actually related to me is a little unnerving. Especially since neither of my parents knew him."

"You still love him though, right?" Layla asked.

"Like as a brother? I guess I do." She paused thinking on it, "I mean if anyone ever threatened him or said anything bad about him I would totally defend him. And I'd do anything to protect him."

"There you go. We're like a little family here so welcome and make yourself at home," Cassandra said. 

"So want to find a song, or just sit down and relax?" Lloyd asked.

"I'd rather be prepared for my cover. If I wanted to relax I would have stayed at home with my friends. Are there any types of songs you don't want me doing?" She asked Lloyd.

"No classical music, we don't have a full orchestra here," Lloyd replied, smiling.

Fauna gave a shudder, "No worries on that. Believe me."

"Well name a few and let's hear you try them," Lloyd said.

Fauna ticked off songs on her fingers, "Okay how about Thinking of You, If I Die Young, Run The World, or Chasing Cars?"

"I think I know those ones," Cassandra said, "We should check the songs before we try them, our wi-fi should still be working," she said as she headed for the door separating the studio from the living area.

Fauna bounded after her, "Is wi-fi that thing that lest you get on the internet without using a phone connection?"

"Yep!" Cassandra smiled, "We'll just search for those songs before we get to the cargo ship."

Nodding Fauna sat in one chair while Cassandra occupied the other and began typing things into the search engine.

By the time Defiant and Swift Heart returned to the Forest of Feelings, everyone had dispersed from the location of the previous night's party. "Guess we were away for a while," Defiant said.

Swift Heart nodded looking around as well. "I always forget how long that trip takes. Plus we were talking with him for a while."

"Well what should we do? Call a meeting or just talk to Noble Heart and True Heart?" Defiant asked.

"Do you really want to deal with everyone freaking out over our news?" Swift Heart asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I'd rather just tell those two and let them deal with it."

"Well let's go find them then," Defiant said, heading towards Care-a-Lot.

Following after him she asked, "How do you think we should break it to them? I mean this is a big thing that the GWS kept to himself."

"Just tell them I guess," Defiant shrugged, "should we tell Brave Heart or Tenderheart first?"

She shook her head. "No. True Heart and Noble Heart need to know. If they are on board with accepting the Magi then the others will be too."

"Alright then, let's go tell them," Defiant said, picking up his pace a bit as they continued towards Care-a-Lot.

Swift Heart easily kept pace with him, and even moved a little ways in front of him. Grinning at him she said, "You in a hurry there Defiant Heart?"

"Heh, just having trouble slowing down after your rides," Defiant replied, smiling.

"I can get us to their house quickly again if you like, you know I don't mind running. This slow walking kills me."

"If you insist," Defiant took her hand, still smiling.

"Believe me I do." She shot off to Noble Heart and True Heart's home, dodging the obstacles and people in her way easily. Defiant Heart couldn't resist shouting in excitement as they flew through the Kingdom of Caring, drawing a couple looks for the brief moments that anyone could see them. Laughing Swift Heart kicked it up a gear and in a matter of seconds they had skidding to a stop in front of the house.

Defiant was smiling broadly as they came to a stop, "I wish I could run that fast," the badger laughed.

"Anytime you need a lift, just give me call." Knocking she called, "True Heart, Noble Heart, we need to come in."

Noble Heart came to the door, "Defiant, Swift, what brings you here today."

"Something rather big, can we come in?" Defiant asked.

"Of course," Noble Heart stepped aside to admit them.

"Where are the babies at?" Swift Heart asked. She hadn't seen the newborns since they were born.

"Napping, and True Heart is too. Would you like to see them?" Noble Heart offered.

"No way! Everyone knows you leave a sleeping infant lie. Otherwise they are up all night long." Swift Heart sat on the sofa. "We just came back from seeing the Great Wishing Star. He told us some interesting stuff about those Magi guys that were up here the other day."

"You went to see the wishing star!" Noble Heart was shocked but had to catch himself from raising his voice, "what did you learn."

"That they're doing exactly what they're supposed to do," Defiant Heart sat down next to Swift Heart. "The GWS created them to fight the enemies that we couldn't reform and kill them."

"They were meant to be a third branch of our family but apparently he's sort of lost track of them. He said their vendetta against the Hunters was bordering on the extreme or something like that. It sounded like things weren't working out quite the way he envisioned it," Swift Heart added.

Noble Heart had to sit down in the arm chair as he digested the new information. "This is a lot to take in."

"Also apparently Fauna was supposed to join them later, her more aggressive nature was to help us get used to the idea of their existence," Defiant added.

"So we thought you and True Heart should know. Because if you recall, Fauna left with them the other night and they have the same goal. Wipe out all the Hunters." Swift Heart looked concerned, "That's a whole lot of people Noble Heart."

Noble Heart sighed, "It is, and if what we learned last night was true, they won't stop until they're finished."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Defiant asked.

Frustrated Swift Heart grabbed her head, "I don't know! They are bad people, and they have killed hundreds over the years! But at the same time there are new recruits who I'm sure could be changed. Think about that one kid at the concert, he was barely out of his teenage years and he had no chance to change."

Noble Heart sighed, "It's a complicated issue, but in general I have to agree with Swift Heart, the recruits are likely just misled and being reached out to be someone who promises them a purpose in life. Unfortunately from what we've heard, they won't let us get near them once they learn about the hunters."

"Then it seems that Fauna's going to take them in the right direction, at least for this," Defiant Heart said.

"At least the ones responsible for her mom's death are already gone. Hopefully she will exercise some restraint and use her common sense," Swift Heart mused.

"If they can find and destroy the Hunter's leadership the whole organization might collapse on itself. Without strong backing and new recruits they might find their cause a lost one and either be locked up in asylums for claiming to believe in 'magical winged horses' or simply disperse and try to forget about this," Defiant added, "It's safe to say that very few of them have actually seen a living Pegasus or one of us and once they stop getting fed invigorating propaganda they might stop believing in the point to any of this."

Looking to her family patron Swift Heart asked, "So what should we do Noble Heart? Do you want us to tell them they should aim for the heads or just see what they do?"

"I don't know, Swift Heart, I just don't know," Noble Heart put a hand on his head, "I have the twins to look after, an exhausted wife, the plans for the upcoming education program I have to guide most of your through and now this? I'm not sure how many more shocks I can take."

"Well to be fair, we didn't make you put us in this stupid education program. I'm just saying," She told him while folding her arms and sitting up straight.

"Nice try, Swift Heart," Noble Heart gave a smirk.

"Well should we tell everyone about this?" Defiant asked.

"Tomorrow, Defiant, no now," Noble Heart said, "please keep this information quiet until then, let everyone relax while Grateful Heart gets used to living up here."

Swift Heart gave a short laugh, "No problem Noble Heart. I'm pretty sure we've all had enough drama lately."

"Some of us more than others," the founder remarked.

"We'll keep it quiet, we promise," Defiant Heart said while standing up.

"Thank you, both of you," Noble Heart nodded.

Standing along with him Swift Heart stretched briefly. "If I hear anything else from Fauna I'll let you know. From what she said she's going to be pretty busy helping Blue adjust to his new title."

"I'm not surprised," Defiant said, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"You know, I hadn't really planned ahead, what with our spur of the moment trip to go talk to the GWS," She replied.

"Want to go see a movie?" Defiant asked, "Rise of the Guardians is out."

That got her attention, "I completely forgot that was out. Heck yeah I want to see it."

"Then let's go see it," the badger conjured a cloud car, "My treat."

"You know eventually I'm going to have to start paying you back for being so awesome to me these last couple of days." She told him while getting into the car.

"I'm going to be your teacher in two weeks, I think I owe you already," Defiant joked as he got behind the wheel and started the wheel.

Laughing she slapped him on the back, "I forgot about that. I better start sucking up extra then." reaching up she fiddled with his ear, "What do you say teach, can I have an extension on my homework?"

"I'd say yes, but you don't have any," Defiant replied, smiling as they flew over the edge of the clouds.

"I'll be sure to ask again when the time comes." Sitting back in her seat she closed her eyes and turned her face upward, sighing as the sun hit her.


	10. Adjustments

Adjustments

Renegade was sitting in Fauna's nest, staring out across the falls. He didn't want to voice it but with Blue busy and Fauna away he felt kind of lost. He was too nervous to seek out the rest of the Wolf Pack, since they were occupied with Blue since Fauna was gone and even with Fauna's blessing most of the falls were cautious about his presence.

Rustling in the trees drew his attention to the left of the nest. A pink Pegasus with a yellow mane and purple wings came into view. She looked surprised to see him "Where's Fauna?"

"On earth," Renegade replied. He regarded the pink Pegasus for a moment then asked: "You're Pixie right, Fauna's aunt?"

"Yours too honey," She told him with a smirk. "I don't mean to seem disappointed to see you, Renegade, but I was hoping your sister was here. I shouldn't be surprised she cleared out though."

Renegade nodded, "I don't know when she'll be back. Have you heard what she's doing?"

"No. I do know that she had a long exposure to my father and I wanted to make sure he wasn't to cruel," her eyes narrowed, "What exactly is she doing?"

"She's on earth with a group called the Care Bear Magi, gathering information about the hunters. I'm not sure what constitutes too Cruel," Renegade replied. "What happened between Fauna and her... I mean between her and grandpa? It's still weird trying to think of all her relative as my own."

Pixie tossed her head, "Don't worry about it sugar, I'm the only important one. Fauna has told you about her mom and dad right? And how they conceived her before their mating ceremony?"

"Not that part, no," Renegade shook his head, "So tell me, Aunty Pixie, what's the whole story?"

"Well my baby sister fell for Blizzard hard. They met at one of our festivals and were inseparable from that moment on. It wasn't surprising though, Rainbow was pure light, she made everything seem okay. So naturally they took their relationship to the next level without a proper ceremony. When they found out Rainbow was pregnant our dad, Tonar blew a fuse! He never liked Blizzard, insisting he was never good enough for Rainbow."

"And then what?" Renegade was looking at Pixie and listening intently.

"Well dad and Blizzards dad, Silver Foot, got into it and their herds almost fought to defend their alphas, it was a huge mess. Rainbow hated to be a source of conflict so she refused to speak to dad till he accepted Blizzard and built her and her mate's nest right here," She pointed at Fauna's nest with her wing. "Fast Forward to a few months after your sister was born and Blizzard banished and we get to the real problem." Pixie gave a heavy sigh before continuing, "Rainbow was never the same after Blizzard was banished so one day she took Fauna down to earth to find him. The hunters found them and tried to take Fauna, Rainbow of course defended her daughter and paid with her life. Fauna vanished and we assumed she was dead too, Dad and Rainbow hadn't spoken since the fight and he's never forgiven himself. But it's easier to blame Fauna then himself so he takes it out on her."

"Meanwhile, my big sister had been taken in by the Care Bear Family and raised as one of their own," Renegade shook his head, "Blizzard was banished because he went after the Hunters right, with the other fathers of the wolf pack? Was it the council or Daybreak and Nightshade who made the punishment?"

"Tonar is on the council. What do you think honey?" She asked him looking sad.

"So he used that as an excuse to sentence them to death?!" Renegade almost fell backwards in shock.

Pixie shook her head, "He could only banish them. Grizz and Dakota are still alive and doing well on earth."

"But they aren't allowed to ever come back," Renegade surmised, "Is that a rule or is it just how this council runs things?"

"No it's a rule. I just wanted you to understand banishment is not a death sentence," Pixie told him.

"It certainly sounds like it, since we're supposed to be immortal," Renegade slumped down in the nest.

Pixie nodded again, "Nothing gets past you. That's true, when their mortal life expires they will die, but Tonar only did what the law said. It just worked to his advantage."

"It still sounds petty," Renegade gave a deep sigh and his face fell looked up at Pixie, "Sorry, Aunt Pixie, but the way Fauna explained things to me, after I came to my senses and turned against No-Heart, this place sounded like a paradise, but sadly it doesn't sound much different than Earth. Maybe that's because I'm just too close to all of this, if I wasn't part of your family maybe I could just move on and live my life here."

She laughed, a very high tinkling sound, "You had the unfortunate luck to be in the drama filled line, it's always something with us." Resting a wing across his back she said, "But stop trying to see the Falls through your sister's eyes. To her it is perfect because it has always been the place she belongs. You need to experience it on your own to make a real opinion."

"I guess, but still it's a little soon after my own split realization, I guess I'm still struggling with my own identity." He looked up at Pixie, "You remember how I was created right?"

"Yea. No Heart cloned you from Faunas DNA."

"Right, so the whole 'seeing things through Fauna's eyes' is sort of odd to hear," he sighed again, "Sorry I'm being such a downer but you know, I'm still an infant really."

Pixie rested her nose under his ear in a comforting gesture, "And just like with Fauna, I am here whenever you need something. You're not a downer, you're just confused and your confidant is not here."

"Thanks Pixie," Renegade smiled. "The Magi were interesting people though. Fauna seemed to love having them around."

"The who? I'm not familiar with them sugar."

Renegade sat up, "The Care Bear Magi. They're the ones who destroyed the hunter camp where Wind Rider's murderer came from. They're a group of Care Bears who's adopted father was killed on Earth after he taught them how to use magic and they've been fighting a private war with The Hunters for a few years now, and from what they told us they've destroyed a number of their bases."

Pixie removed her wing from Renegade, "And you said Fauna is really excited about them? Is that who she went off with?"

"Yes, despite Blue and the Council's objections," Renegade said, "She promised she wouldn't kill anyone though."

Pixie gasped, "But no one found it suspicious that Tonar and the others let her go with them?"

Renegade shook his head slowly, "they didn't know she was going."

"Oh no." She shook her head, "He knew. Your sister and her friends may think The Council is incompetent but they aren't, they know things. Like Tonar knows Fauna will go with them to observe the Hunters. He's betting Fauna will lose her temper and kill someone...and you know what that means."

"He'll banish her just like her father!" Renegade groaned, "I can't believe this, what am I supposed to do now? From what you've told me he'd probably just claim she killed someone even if she didn't actually do anything."

"Tell Blue. He'll be sure to keep her safe. The kingsire has certain privileges the rest of us don't. But it's very important you don't let Tonar know you're on to him."

To his second statement she shook her head, "The god and goddess would know. Just like they know about the other 4 she's already killed." Pixie told him.

"Then why wouldn't they banish her after that?" Renegade asked.

She smirked, "Tonar and the council don't know. Those Hunters needed to pay. Daybreak told Fauna it was her free pass."

"I just hope the Magi know, after I tell Blue should I try to let my sister know?" Renegade asked as he spread his wings.

"I'm guessing that will help you sleep better at night," smiling she inclined her head, "Yes, tell your sister. I only wish I could have done the same for my own."

"Your own?" Renegade asked.

Pixie nodded, "I wish I could have somehow warned Rainbow about what dad was planning with Blizzard."

"I'll make sure we don't lose Fauna then," Renegade promised before he winged off towards the royal caves.

Blue was outside of the Royal caves grazing when renegade found him. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a social call?"

"It isn't. Is the council around?" he asked, looking back and forth.

Blue shook his head, "Haven't seen them all day."

"Good. I was just talking with Aunt Pixie and we figured out that Tonar is setting Fauna up. He wants her to slip up and kill someone during her little scouting expedition so he has an excuse to banish her to earth," Renegade explained.

Blue cursed, "I should have known that he was up to something! They were much too accommodating," he began to pace back and forth in agitation. "All these years I thought he was ignoring her. He's been biding his time, waiting for the right moment." Looking back at Renegade he asked, "I'm assuming you are going to go warn her right?"

"As soon as I'm done here that's my next stop," Renegade was about to turn then stopped and turned, "Umm, can you teach me how to track her, I don't know where she would have gone."

Blue nodded, "Well you can either try to figure out the band's next stop and meet them there. Or you can use a really simple locator spell. It works for people who you've met because you can easily picture them." Calling up his magic Blue demonstrated the spell, "Magic magic burning bright, help me find who's out of my sight. Show me Stormy." His navy Blue magic formed a portal in the air and an image of his mother appeared in it. "How do I get there?" The portal collapsed on itself before forming an arrow in the direction he should go. "Got it? The arrow will lead you all the way to Fauna but the longer the spell is active the more it drains you. Just keep that in mind."

"I'll try that when I'm closer, for now I think I'll go to Care-a-Lot and see if I can get Swift Heart to tell me where the band is, thanks Blue I won't let Tonar take her from us," he shook his head rapidly, "just like I promised Aunt Pixie," he said before winging off. Blue too took to the air. He was going to make sure the wolf pack, as Renegade liked to call them, knew exactly what was going on with Tonar. He would pull out all his feathers before he let that old man take his Fauna away.

Defiant Heart stretched as he and Swift Heart emerged from the movie theater. "That was great," he smiled.

"I do believe I have completely fallen head over heels in love with Bunnymund," she said in her best southern accent while pretending to swoon. Giggling at herself she returned to her normal voice, "That was a really good movie."

"I preferred The Avengers, but still," Defiant chuckled as he conjured a cloud car outside and hopping in the driver's seat.

Swift Heart rolled her eyes, "Typical boy." Joining him in the car she took a big swig from her soda. "Although I did really like that one too, it was pretty funny at times."

"Yeah," Defiant chuckled as he recalled the movie in question as they drove up to Care-a-Lot.

The ride back to Care-a-Lot was taken mostly in silence. Finally they landed back in Forest of Feelings, "So that was a good time waster, what should we do now?"

"I could go for some food. Want to come over and I can make us a pizza or something?" Swift Heart offered, "We can eat it outside. It should be nice out tonight."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going down the rabbit hole again," Defiant Heart chuckled.

When they arrived at Swift Heart's Rabbit Hole, Swift Heart and Defiant Heart were surprised to find Renegade standing by her hole in his human form.

"Swift Heart, I was hoping I'd run into you soon," Renegade darted over the rabbit, "Do you know where The Elements are performing next?"

She was taken aback as he hurled the question at her. Blinking briefly and turning her ears away from his loud voice she asked "Why do you need to know that?"

"I need to find my sister and warn her, Tonar's setting her up. Do you know?" Renegade asked.

"Not right now, but we can check easily. Do you have a computer, Swift Heart?" Defiant turned to ask the rabbit.

Scowling at him she slid down the ladder into her rabbit hole. "Of course I do. I'm not a Neanderthal." Sliding into her computer chair she quickly pulled up the bands schedule. "Looks like Belgium." Realizing what Ren had said she spun around in her chair to look at him, "Why is Fauna with the band?"

"She's helping them to gather information on the Hunters," Renegade replied.

"So she's done what the Wishing Star always intended," Defiant mused.

"Pardon?" Renegade turned to Defiant, his head tilting to one side.

"The Great Wishing Star that created us always meant to join the Care Bear Magi. Her more aggressive attitude was supposed to help us get used to their extreme methods," Defiant said.

"I keep learning more and more crazy stuff all the time," Renegade said. "I guess I'll have to talk to my deities after this. Thanks you two," Renegade turned to the door climbed up out of the rabbit holed, changing into a falcon and taking off towards where Swift Heart indicated Belgium was.

In a rare show of temper Swift Heart knocked a paper weight off her desk and sent it crashing to the floor. "Is everyone determined to make Fauna into the enemy? She can't even count on her own family."

"That's not true. A couple months ago Renegade wouldn't have batted an eye at this and now he's winging off to try and save her from her own instincts," Defiant Heart placed a hand on her shoulder, "She made him into her brother and now he's returning the favor, trust in him."

Not looking convinced she got up from her chair and headed to her small kitchen. "What type of pizza do you want?" Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she pulled up Grumpy's number. Intending to send him a text and let him know Fauna might be in trouble, she stopped at the last second. After their last conversation she wasn't sure he would even read the message. Saving it to her drafts she decided to send it later.

"Pepperoni and whatever else you want is good, just no olives," Defiant Heart answered back.

"No olives, got it." Pulling out a frozen pizza with pepperoni she set it on the counter to warm up. Grabbing a mountain dew she tossed another to Defiant. "It'll be a few minutes."

"No problem," Defiant replied, cracking open the can and taking a drink.

"Did Noble Heart say what class you'd be teaching?"

"He asked me to do language and grammar lessons," Defiant replied.

"I think Illusion will be asking for a lot of extract help," She teased.

"You never know. He might pass the make-up test and end up as a teacher too," Defiant said.

She nodded, "That's true." Her oven went off and she put the pizza in before joining Defiant.

"Worried?" he asked Swift Heart.

"About illusion being a teacher?" She asked grinning, "Nah he's a total teddy bear."

Defiant laughed, "A teddy gator, that's an image I won't be able to get out of my head. But I meant about anything, especially what's going on with Fauna."

Sighing she replied, "I don't know. I'm really nervous because Fauna is so volatile."

"I know, but I trust that Renegade will be able to warn her," Defiant said.

"Oh I'm sure he will. It's what Fauna will do when he tells her that has me worried." She took a drink before continuing, "Fauna has never been good with the told what to do."

Renegade came down to earth near a port in Belgium. "Now I just have to try and find her. What was that spell," He thought for a minute then searched around, finding a small alcove where no one would be able to see him. He flew in, squeezing his falcon body in before reciting the locating spell, "Magic magic burning bright, help me find who's out of my sight. Show me Fauna." As the spell ended he saw a picture of Fauna in her human form. She was singing in a small room. "How do I get there?" The arrow form and pointed. Renegade stuck his head out of the hole and saw a cargo barge coming in. "Guess she's on there, now I need to become less noticeable," he shifted into a seagull and winged out, flying towards the cargo barge. He searched over the barge.

Among all the cargo containers there was a truck with a large trailer attached. He looked up at the arrow that was still following him. "Guess she's in there, now I need to become less noticeable," he shifted into a seagull and winged out, flying towards the cargo barge. He searched over the barge. Among all the cargo containers there was a truck with a large trailer attached. He looked up at the arrow that was still following him, "It's pointing at that vehicle. I hope she's not in trouble," he said, landing on the roof of the cab.

He looked down and saw Indy in his human form behind the driver's seat. He tapped the window with his beak, causing Indy to turn. "Hey, it's me, Renegade. Let me him."

"Renegade?" Indy rolled the wind down, letting the seagull in, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to my sister, is she in here?" Renegade asked.

"She's in the back, you might want to go into human form though," Indy pointed t the back.

"Right," Renegade shifted to human form and headed for the back, right as the barge came in to dock and Indy began the conversation with the custom's official.

Finishing her song fauna looked at Cassandra. "So how did I do?"

"Really good, Fauna," Cassandra smiled, "I think you're ready to go on stage, once we do a full band rehearsal."

"Holy crap that sounds awesome!" Fauna clapped her hands over her mouth. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined singing on stage in front of a stadium full of people. "I just hope my nerves don't get the better of me and I sound awful." This thought killed her buzz instantly.

"You'll be fine," Lloyd reassured her, "We were nervous on our first official concert but we pulled through. Just remember that we've got your back."

"Good. You can catch me when I- " she stopped, looking around, "I think Ren just got here."

"You're right," Layla gestured towards the front where the Pegasus in question had just appeared.

"Fauna!" Renegade called, darting across the living area towards the studio's open door, "I'm glad I found you so fast."

"Jeeze Ren i've only been gone like a day. You missing me already?" She asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of, but this isn't a friendly call," Renegade said, his face expression was still serious as he spoke. "Tonar's trying to set you up. He wants you to mess up and kill someone so he can,." Renegade gulped as he noticed the anger building on Fauna's face.

Her eyes went gold as her hands turned into fist. "Of course he is! That low down sneaky bastard!" Pacing she continued to rant, "He knows I won't be able to resist and he wants me gone! Just like my father! Doesn't he realize he killed his daughter, not me!" as she paced her magic glowed brighter.

Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder, "Fauna, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped. "How would you feel if you were told you could no longer kill Hunters!"

"We'd be furious," Lloyd replied, "But at the moment we're not trying to kill them, just get information so we can go after their headquarters."

"Let her rage a bit, Lloyd," Layla said, "if you want we can change your song if you want to do something a bit more aggressive."

"That won't help." Hands on her hips and eyes closed dhe began to take deep breaths, "and Tonar forgets, its only grounds for banishment if I kill unprovoked. If I'm fighting for my life I won't be reprimanded." Looking to her brother she asked, "Did you tell Blue?"

Renegade nodded, "As soon as Aunty Pixie pieced it together, and Swift Heart and Defiant Heart as well."

Continuing to breathe deep she began to calm down. "I will do my best not give him the satisfaction." It came out through gritted teeth, indicating she was not pleased. "Tell Blue to not worry. And let Pixie know I know."

"I will, but I have something else to take care of now," Renegade turned and headed for the cab, then stopped and turned, "Oh yeah, apparently the Great Wishing Star wanted you to join these guys and for your aggressive attitude to help the rest of the Care Bears get used to the more direct way they deal with threats. But I've gotta go."

"You can use the skylight if you want a shortcut," Lloyd pointed up at the flat window on the ceiling.

"Thanks," Renegade turned into a seagull and flew up, pushed the window open then flew off, letting the skylight close as he flew off.

Fauna felt confused. "He knew I would be this way? And he wanted to get the Family ready for you?" She felt a sudden need to sit down and did so, looking deer in headlight shocked still.

"It's certainly an interesting forethought," Layla mused.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, sitting down next to Fauna.

"I think so. I'm just trying to understand how he knew. Unless..." The only logical response was that he had spoken with Daybreak and Night Shade at some point. But that didn't explain how he knew anything leading to her personality would happen.

"Maybe he just saw the rage you had against the hunters and thought that if you grew up with them then the rest of our family would be less likely to just denounce our existence," Lloyd said.

She nodded slowly, "For some reason I just picture the GWS sitting behind a giant book titled 'Fauna' and changing things in it. I don't like that feeling."

"Maybe that's what your brother is going to do, talk to your deities and see what they think about the whole situation," Layla suggested.

"I hope you don't think any less of us because of this," Cassandra said.

Fauna laughed, "How can I think any less of you when apparently it was written in the stars that we'd meet up, and the GWS isn't wrong. I tried doing things my family's way and I just couldn't. It didn't feel right."

"Well then, let's get a rehearsal going. Indy can join us later but for now we can make do without him," Lloyd said.

"Alright, I can watch until you guys want me to do my song," she told him.

"Why don't we try your song first then, get you used to the idea of playing with the band," Layla said, picking up a guitar, "It'll help you get over your stage fright."

-

Renegade shivered as he entered the arctic region of Pegasus Falls. Renegade searched around for White Fang's house and landed, shifting into his white wolf guardian form. "Much better," he said, no longer shivering thanks to the insulated fur as he entered White Fang's home. "White Fang, are you here?" he asked, poking his head in.

A polar bear shuffled forth from the back of the igloo. "Yes kinderlach. Unfortunately I don't haveca very active social life these days." Sitting he sighed dramatically, "Where did the last 900 years go. Anyways what can I do for you?" He looked way down at Renegade.

"I'd like to speak with Daybreak and Nightshade and Blue told me that you're the one who can help me with that," Renegade replied, pulling the rest of his wolf body into the igloo and sitting down.

He nodded, "I can call them here. But they don't stay for long so you better know your question."

"I know exactly what I want to ask them," Renegade confirmed.

"Follow me out back. They get all phaklempt being summond indoors." Getting to his feet he lumbered to the back area.

Renegade followed after White Fang, eventually taking a seat once the polar bear indicated where he could summon the two deities.

Using his magic He built a fire. After it reached a good height White Fang tossed some powder on it and said a few words. "Alright give them a minute." He gained his Pegasus form again. "Not to be a yenta but why do you need to speak with them?"

"Some stuff I learned about the Great Wishing Star and a couple things with the Care Bear Magi related to Fauna," Renegade replied, "Hopefully we'll both get answers soon."

As White Fang nodded 2 balls of light came down from the sky. One Was orange and yellow the other purple and silver. Both reformed into the shapes of Pegasus. "Why have you Summoned us White Fang?" The orange one asked.

White fang bowed, "One of your subjects wishes to speak with you Daybreak." He pointed to Renegade.

Renegade bowed as he spoke, "Daybreak, Nightshade. First I must thank you for letting me join your people despite having been created by No-Heart. I've learned that The Great Wishing Star wanted Fauna to join the Care Bear Magi who recently offered to help us with the hunters. Were you aware of this or did the Great Wishing Star speak to you about his desire for Fauna's role in their family?"

Nightshade looked Renegade over, "you care very much about fauna? Even though you just started thinking of her as your sister."

"I do, if it weren't for her I wouldn't exist and if she didn't give me a chance I would be dead right now," Renegade replied.

"And you want to know this because you are concerned for her?" The goddess asked him.

"I do," Renegade replied his head still bowed.

Night shade lowered her face down to eye level. "That alone makes you no longer No-Heart's creation. You do not need to have such a heavy heart Renegade Whitewolf, my mate and I see your true self."

"You like all our other subjects can look us in the face," Daybreak added.

Renegade tilted his upwards and opened his eyes so he could see his deities up close for the first time, as relief spread over his entire visage and he managed to smile, "Thank you, Daybreak, Nightshade."

"As for your sister, yes Nightshade and I spoke to the Great Wishing Star about her. When she was born with that symbol on her head we knew she was meant to be in his world."

"We are able to see the future possibilities for our subjects. With Fauna we saw a life of anger and hate," Nightshade told Renegade

"I'm worried that she will slip up and be banished from the Falls, which her grandfather is hoping will happen," Renegade sniffled a little, "I don't want to lose her, especially not like this. I just wish the hunters would stop trying to hurt us."

Daybreak snorted, "Believe me you are not alone in that. We have done all we can however." Seeing Renegade about to say something he held up a wing, "Do not ask why we can just kill them all. Their deities have a problem with that. It's just like what is happening to us in reverse."

Night Shade agreed with her mate, "You have warned Fauna about the danger and that is the most you can do. We allow all our subjects to have freedom of choice and do not dictate how they should live."

Daybreak took over again, "Like we said, we saw anger and hate in Fauna's future, until she was taken in by the Care Bear Family. They have done more to soften her then anyone will know."

"And what about the Magi and their fight against the hunters?" Renegade asked.

Daybreak shrugged, "We have no care what they do. They are not of our kind."

"So as long as mortals, or at least the Care Bears, are the ones resolving this that's alright," Renegade nodded, "Thank you. I hope Fauna can find peace even if she can't get more involved."

Night Shade looked to her mate in pleading. Reluctantly he nodded to her, "If you must you must."

Turning back to Renegade she said, "Renegade. Fauna is going to need someone by her side. We have seen a very dark square in her lifeline and it concerns us. She needs to know her friends are with her and to be reminded that this life of killing is not the one her mother wanted for her."

Renegade nodded, "I can try to be by her side. The council seems to dislike me even more than Fauna. Thank you for your help and advice, Daybreak and Nightshade," Renegade bowed as he bid them farewell.

The pegasus dissolved and so did the fire, smoldering into nothingness, "Well that sounded like a shonda if ever I heard one. You kids today get into so much trouble." He was fanning his wings to clear the smoke away.

"I do feel better now though, thanks White Fang," Renegade chuckled, "I'm turning into a regular Hermes today."

White Fang made a face, "Bahhh that meshugana messanger. Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. I'm still not convinced he isn't the one who stole some bottles of our Royal Nectar." He flung his wings up, "Mortals seem to forget he's the patron god of thieves."

"Relax, I'm not gonna turn into a thief, White Fang," Renegade reassured him, "Don't you have a mate or family?"

"I had a mate once upon a time. But she died before the Falls were created." He smiled, "Do not worry about me. My herd is all the family I need."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I could come and visit once in a while, when I'm not busy at least," Renegade offered.

"It would be nice. I enjoy visits from people who are not just seeking my magical aid," White Fang smiled.

"I'll see you around then," Renegade shifted back to his pegasus form and spread his wings, "Stay frosty," he joked before flapping off. Despite himself, the ancient pegasus found himself chuckling.


	11. Written in the Stars

Written in the Stars

"So, are you ready, Fauna?" Cassandra asked, tuning her electric bass backstage.

Fauna was clenching the microphone and doing neck rolls in the wings, "I think so. Should I have a stage name of some sort like you guys? Or is Fauna good enough."

"A stage name would be a good idea," Lloyd nodded testing his guitar, "Something related to the magical elements, but you don't need to be too restrictive."

She tapped her foot thinking. "Well, how about Aura? She is the goddess of breezes and early morning air."

"Aura sounds good," Indy nodded. He tapped his drums a couple times to make sure they sounded right.

"We won't do your song first, just be ready when we call your name, Aura," Calm Heart smiled, also tuning a guitar.

Peaking out at the crowd filling into their seats she gulped, "I think I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." She quickly hurried off stage, cursing Blue a thousand times over for telling the Magi that she could sort of sing.

"She's just nervous," Cassandra said, "It's only five minutes to curtain, she should be ready by the time we get to her song."

"Let's hope," Indy said.

Safely in the bathroom she made sure to lock the door. Checking the room over just to make sure it was totally empty of bugs, cameras, or other occupants she called up a ball of her magic. "Show me Blue."

Forming the oval in the air she soon saw her boyfriend's smiling face shining back at her, "Hey superstar. How's life with the band?"

"I'm nervous. I could use a pep talk."

"Babe, you scream at the council all the time in public. This cannot be that horrifying, it's a stadium full of humans."

Laughing she agreed, "Yeah thats true."

"Would it be better if I came down and watched?"

"No. I mean I would love that, but you have King type things to do. It's safer if you stay there."

Blue scowled, "No matter what I am doing, you will always take priority."

Smiling she reached out to stroke his face, forgetting briefly he wasn't really there. "I love you. This is what I needed."

"Knock them dead, but not literally. Love you too." He blew her a kiss before vanishing. Checking herself in the mirror, and seeing that she was grinning like a Cheshire cat she headed back to the stage area.

The crowd had started cheering as Fauna returned to the stage area, calling out "Elements" repeatedly.

"Feeling better?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah just needed a little space for a second," She saw all the other band members about to go on. "Break a leg!"

"Thanks," Lloyd replied as they stepped forwards. The lights dimmed in the concert hall and the crowd exploded as the curtain rose and the band began their first song.

Grumpy had tried to go home and just forget about everything, but the quietness of his house was making matters worse. He opted instead to head over to Care-a-Lot's gym and maybe workout a bit. Hood pulled up over his ears he avoided eye contact with anyone milling around.

Valiant Heart was lying on the bench-press in the gym and he stopped to look up as Grumpy entered, "Oh, hi Grumpy," he said, sitting up on the bench.

Scowling he shed his sweatshirt, "Sup."

"Same as you probably, here to try and force unwelcome memories out of my mind," the wolverine replied.

"Yea, something like that." Grumpy went to the weights and began lifting.

Valiant Heart nodded before lying back down and starting to press again. After a couple minutes he spoke up, "What do you think of this whole schooling thing Noble and true are going to put us through?"

"I think this is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," He grunted as the weight curled to his chest.

"I've heard dumber thing, but it is the last thing I want to think about," Valiant sighed and scowled, "but I can't get my mind off it, unfortunately."

Dropping the weights he went to sit on the arm press bench. "Compared to the other shit going on I guess I'd rather be in a room."

"Well you're in one now," Valiant sighed, "Love-a-Lot broke up with me."

Grumpy gave a short laugh, "Ha. Sucks don't it."

"Yeah it does," Valiant grumbled back.

He began pressing his arms together. "What was her problem? Not enough presents that were pink?"

"I suspect that Champ has to worry about that more," Valiant sat up, "For Love-a-Lot it was more about me blowing off that concert and not being there to protect her when the Hunters attacked, and that conversation we all had about Swift Heart." Valiant sighed.

Grumpy wiped a hand down his face, "Great just great. Girl world is against us now."

"I hope this is temporary, for both of us," Valiant said. He placed a hand on Grumpy's shoulder.

"Thats what everyone keeps saying. It's only temporary. I'm pretty sure Love a Lot will cool off. Only 1 of her 3 reasons for dumping you is your fault."

"Yeah well, I was going on a bit too much with the other guys about, well you know..." Valiant trailed off.

"Yea I know," he snapped at him. Sighing he shook his head shoulders slumping, "I shouldn't have freaked on her."

"Then tell her that. If she won't speak to you in person then send her a text and say you want to apologize in person. I tried to apologize to Love-a-Lot but she asked me not to try until she comes to me or tells me she's ready to talk again," Valiant leaned back on the bench.

Before he could reply his pocket vibrated. Taking it out his eyes widened, "That's freaky. It's from Swift."

"Yeah, what's it say," Valiant Heart leaned over to get a look at the message.

Opening the message he read: "Fauna in trouble. Tonar wants her gone." He was on his feet in an instant, "That asshole!"

"Tonar, I don't remember Fauna ever mentioning him to me, who's that?" Valiant asked.

"He's her grandfather and he hates her." Grumpy took a moment to text Swift Heart back. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm guessing it's a personal issue," Valiant said standing up.

"Yeah it's got to do with her dad," Grumpy nervously flipped his phone.

"I remember that much. Her dad was banished for an unprovoked attack and her mom died when they went looking for him, before True and Noble Heart found her. So Tonar is her mother's father then," Valiant guessed.

"Yea," The phone went off again. "She wants me to keep an eye on her."

"Well she's with the Magi now, so track down 'The Elements' and you'll have a good idea where she is," Valiant suggested. "Maybe this can help you two patch things up."

Grumpy nodded without really hearing him. He was busy texting back, "Thanks for telling me Swift."

The applause rang out as Cassandra's singing came to a halt and The Elements took a bow.

When the applause calmed down Lloyd stepped forwards. "Thanks for coming out here everyone, it's always nice to see our fans at these concerts. Now I have a special treat for everyone, we recently ran into a friend of ours, you've never heard of her but she's a great singer and we brought her with us for a special little treat. Here's our friend Aura who's going to sing 'If I Die Young'" Lloyd extended his hand in Fauna's direction, who was still concealed at the side of the stage.

Taking a deep breath she went out on stage, smiling and waving. "Hey everyone! I'd like to apologize in advance for any broken eardrums." Closing her eyes briefly she began: _"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn. send me away with the words of a love song."_

The crowd seemed to appreciate the first few notes and let her know it. Gaining courage she continued on. As it went on she made her voice quieter and slowed the tempo.

_"A penny for my thoughts? oh no, i'll sell them for a dollar. There worth so much more after I'm a goner then maybe you will hear the words I've been singing."_ The music cut off behind her and she did the next line acapella:

_"Funny when your dead how people start listening."_

Fauna held out the last note, letting her voice fade away before finishing her song.

The previously subdued audience exploded into cheers as the last word exited Fauna's mouth. One man near even shouted: "I love you Aura!"

Blushing and laughing she told him, "Thank you." Facing the stadium she asked the crowd, "Let's hear it one more time for the Elements." As they applauded she headed off stage.

It wasn't long before the concert ended and The Elements bowed off stage.

Cassandra laughed and gave Fauna a hearty clap on the back, "you were great, Fauna!"

"Thanks. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be," Fauna admitted.

"It rarely is," Lloyd said, "That's why we practice."

"So what do we do now? Look for Hunters or head off to the next city?" Fauna asked.

"We do have a bit of a plan," Indy said, "We can talk about it once we get back to the truck."

Before they could leave, there was a knock at the door to the back stage. "Blitz, there's a couple strange little animals here to see you," the voice was that of the local security they'd hired, "Should I send them away?"

"No, let them in," Lloyd replied. A moment later the door opened and Anger Heart Fox and Guidance Heart Raccoon entered.

Fauna's eyes widened "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to ask if we can join you," Guidance Heart said.

"I'm guessing you mean as Magi and to help fight the Hunters," Calm Heart said.

"Yes, exactly!" Anger Heart was grinning at the thought.

"Wait really? But...why?" Fauna looked very confused. "You guys don't even have a reason to hate them."

"Because I don't want to just sit up there in a classroom wondering if we're going to be attacked and killed by these assholes! Like we almost were back at the last concert," Anger Heart replied.

"Do True Heart and Noble Heart you're here?" Fauna asked, "They are going to freak!"

Guidance shook her head, "No they don't. We got tickets to the concert though, you were good Fauna."

Fauna put her hand over her eyes, "Thaaaaaanks." She just knew she was going to get an earful for this.

"Don't worry, we won't tell them about this," Guidance reassured her.

"You can come with us, but we need to tell your founders first," Lloyd said.

"Aww, why?" Anger Heart groaned.

"So they know where you are. I won't say you have to do what they say but you should at least let them know where you're going to be," Lloyd said.

"Ugg! Fine!" Anger Heart crossed he arms and glared sideways.

"Please leave my name out of it. I don't want it to get around and people to worry about me," Fauna requested.

"You can wait here, I'll go with them and present the idea to Noble Heart and True Heart," Lloyd said.

"I'll come too," Cassandra offered.

"Right," Lloyd nodded as he and Cassandra hands went to the earpieces on their left ears. A blast of wind and lightning later later and Lloyd and Cassandra were replaced by Love Heart and Confidence Heart.

"Let's go then," Love Heart said as he and Confidence led the two new recruits out of the dressing room.

Grumpy had gone to Noble Heart and True Heart to let them know He would be gone periodically over the next few days, "It's a long term caring mission. I just want to make sure the kid stays on the straight and narrow."

"That's fine, just keep in touch," True Heart said, "and make sure you'r back by the end of next week."

He nodded and turned to leave. On the way he passed by Love Heart, Confidence Heart, Anger Heart and Guidance heart. He did a double take "I thought you were in Belgium?"

"We were but we came here to take care of something," Love Heart replied.

True Heart and Noble Heart watched carefully as thw two magi, Anger Heart and Guidance Heart came into the hall. Love Heart nudged Anger and Guidance forwards.

"We're going to join the Care Bear Magi," Anger Heart stated.

The loud Cry of "WHAT!?" was heard all over Care-a-Lot.

Swift Heart and Defiant Heart were nearby and they exchanged looks as they dashed towards the Hall of Hearts. "Wonder what's got Noble Heart riled up," Defiant said.

"One can only imagine," Swift Heart replied.

Grumpy too hadn't gotten far and headed back to see what had happened. Noble Heart was leaning forward glaring at the group, "What are you talking about?"

"Anger Heat and Guidance Heart want to join the Care Bear Magi!" Noble Heart had to be pulled back into his seat by his wife.

Guidance was a bit taken aback by the founder's reaction but she didn't back down. "Yes, we want to join them because we think they are doing what needs to be done and we want to help them."

"Wait, you guys want to join them?" Defiant Heart had just arrived with Swift Heart.

"Is there like a reward out on Hunters now? What is it 500 a head?" Swift Heart asked planting her hands on her hips.

"We just don't want to sit up here waiting to be killed!" Anger shot back.

"The longer we wait the more likely we'll be in danger and I agree with Anger Heart, we need to be more proactive and since the Magi are taking a direct route, we want to join them," Guidance Heart added.

"I can't believe this," Noble Heart rested his face in his hand.

True Heart placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before scowlign at the group, "You realize you will be taking lives correct? And that is not something you can take back. Will you be able to sleep at night knowing you've torn families apart?"

"The Hunters have torn families apart and they seem to sleep just fine," Grumpy said making them turn to him. "I'm not saying it's something I could do, but can you really stop them if that's what they think?"

"I know we can," Anger Heart added, "And we're allowed to make our own choices."

"No one's saying you can't but we want to make sure this is what you want," Noble Heart said.

"It is," Guidance replied.

"Then it's settled, welcome to our little family," Love Heart said.

Grumpy scowled and folded his arms, "And what is it you'd like us to write on your tombstones when you fail?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anger Heart counterd.

True Heart stood up from her desk and picked up a folder. Walking over to Guidance Heart she passed the folder to her and whispered something in her ear. Guidance Heart nodded then turned to join Love Heart, Confidence Heart and Anger Heart as they left.

As they exited the Hall of Hearts, Defiant Heart called after them, "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Swift Hearts grabbed his arm out of reflex, holding him in place, "Defiant you can't!"

Defiant turned to Swift Heart and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm not going to get involved in their fight. I'm just going to keep an eye on them and make sure nothing goes too far," He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Tell True Heart I'm just going to try and reign them in a little. I won't kill anyone, I promise," he carefully pulled his arm free and went to join the retreating Magi.

Swift Heart watched them go, feeling shell shocked over what happened. Turning she looked at the Founders and Grumpy. The latter was still scowling after the group, more specifically Defiant Heart.

"What should we do?" she asked her founders, "I know the Great Wishing Star wanted this, but it doesn't seem right."

"What can we do?" Noble Heart asked, "I can't believe Defiant Heart left too."

"Whatever, he always seemed wishy-washy to me." Grumpy grumbled. "Anyways, I'm going to be heading off now that I know they aren't attacking anyone." He left the hall as well.

"Swift Heart, did Defiant say anything to you?" True Heart asked.

She nodded, "He said he was just going to reign them in. He won't kill anyone." Looking at the door she felt an urge to follow after Grumpy, "I think he'll be able to at least not kill anyone."

"Let's hope," Noble Heart said.

-

Back on Earth, Anger Heart, Guidance Heart and Defiant Heart had gathered in the back of The Elements travel truck, Love Heart and Confidence still in their Care Bear forms.

"Well welcome the three newest members of the group," Love Heart said.

"Two, I'm not sure I want to go all in," Defiant interjected.

Fauna gave an inner sigh at that. It was too much still for her to think of Care Bears as willing to kill. Turning to Guidance and Anger she said, "Glad to see Noble Heart didn't lock you in the house to change your mind."

"He did that to you?" Guidance Heart asked.

Snickering Fauna replied, "Well it was more along the lines of a timeout. But even when I was young I could get out of the playpen he used for the other cousins, soooo he had to make a stall like thingy."

"Brutal," Anger Heart deadpanned, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well first I'm going to teach you two how to use magic," Love Heart turned to Defiant, "You can learn as well, it won't take much effort and you can stop anytime."

"Might as well," Defiant shrugged.

"Meanwhile, we're going to go over out next move against the Hunters," Layla said.

Confidence changed back to her human form, "We managed to coordinate some good info back in the falls that could lead us to a huge breakthrough."

Fauna lay back on the couch, folding her arms under her head. "And what info are you referring too?"

"Attack sites, missing pegasus cases, past portal breaches and our own attacks," Indy moved to sit at the computer and pulled up a map, "The most central and frequent location for these events is Madrid, in Spain."

"So that's our next destination, we'll need to leave our vehicle a couple cities away though or we risk drawing attention to ourselves," Layla added.

"You guys were certainly thorough," Fauna commented. "I'm glad Blue was able to get all that together for you, and Thunder I'm guessing. He always was good with that sort of stuff."

"Yes, Thunder did provide most of the information," Layla confirmed.

"We can't be sure the kind of base or even activity we'll find in Madrid, but this is bigger than what we've tackled before," Indy said. "Regardless this is an information gathering mission and despite your closeness to this, Fauna, we may need you to use your shape shifting abilities to help us."

Smirking she sat up, "It's about time! Finally someone realizes how useful that is. What do you need me to do do? Spider on the Wall? Bird in a tree? Snake in the grass?" She tried not to giggle as she said it.

Cassandra giggled, "Perhaps all three, we'll see once we get there."

"Madrid it is." Getting to her feet she moved for the door, "let me just call Blue real quick and let him know."

"That's fine," Layla replied, "I should be able to get the local news from Madrid so we know what's going on there." She moved to take Indy's place on the computer.

"You do that then, I'll get us moving," Indy replied, heading for the cab.

Seeing the large truck move below him Grumpy too got his cloud mobile moving. For now he was going to follow the Magi to the next city and then check in at home.

Two days later, Fauna, Layla and Cassandra stood in the streets of Madrid, the two disguised Care Bear Magi were wearing hoodies with the hoods pulled up.

"Well here we are," Cassandra said.

"The food here smells amazing!" Her mouth was practically drooling. Tugging her baseball cap down a little further Fauna made sure her symbol was covered.

"We can get lunch before we really get to work though, it's not like any of the guys are here to get on our case," Cassandra suggested.

"I am pretty hungry," Layla added.

Fauna grinned at them. " Let's find the nearest tapas bar then!" As she towed the other two Grumpy heard his stomach growl.

"It's about time I check in at home anyway," as much as he would have loved some Spanish cuisine he couldn't risk the girls seeing him. Cassandra looked up then back dismissing the sound of the cloud car flying away as they headed for the tapas bar Fauna was pulling them towards.

Sitting them at the bar gave them a perfect view of all the food being prepared behind it. "So you guys know how tapas works right?"

"Not really," Cassandra admitted.

"So tappas is small servings of food meant to be shared among friends. You only take a little of each and therefore you get to eat a whole bunch." Fauna pointed to the chef preparing one such plate behind the counter. It appeared to be little biscuits with cheese and pico de gallo on top. it was surrounded by several olives. "See like that."

"Sounds great," Cassandra smiled.

"It does, good idea Fauna," Layla added.

Looking over the divider Fauna began ordering dishes. The chef started putting plates up for the girls to grab muttering something that sounded like, "Ahhhh tourists."

"Tourists?" Cassandra looked at the others.

"Are a lot of tourists in town lately?" Layla asked the chef.

He nodded chopping stuff up, "Usual number. It is the end of tourist season so there are a few stragglers here and there." Looking at Fauna he asked, "You like your meat rare I hope."

Her eyes shined and her grin took up her own face, "Tell me the truth, you're heaven sent." He laughed and gave her thinly sliced super rare meat with some sauce in the middle.

"Sounds about right," Layla said.

"A good cover though," Cassandra added.

The food had distracted Fauna for the moment, and she hadn't made the connection. Hearing what Cassandra said she stopped chewing and asked the chef, "We are still looking for a hotel. What's the best place to stay that is away from the busy part of town?" The man wrote down an address for them.

"Thanks sir," Layla took the address as they ordered the rest of their meal.

"You care for some wine to go with your food ladies?" Fauna nodded, "I would please. Whatever kind you recommend is fine."

"Sounds good," Layla replied.

"Yeah, thank you European drinking laws," Cassandra grinned.

The girls stayed for a while eating and chatting with the friendly chef. Leaving they headed for the address he had given him. "I like the locals. They make great food and are super easy to talk to." Fauna said.

"Yeah," Cassandra grinned a bit, shaking her head, "I think I had a little too much to drink."

"You'll be fine, you've had more on our last trip to Ireland," Layla smiled Cassandra, "Once we're settled in we should take a walk about the main 'tourist' zone." Layla checked around before whispering to Fauna, "Do the hunters have any identifying marks?"

"They usually wear the hunters crest on a piece of jewelry, usually a ring or necklace. It's made of gold. That's the other thing, they usually wear lots of gold on them," Fauna told them.

"Well, I have an idea, but it may be a bit much," Cassandra said as they entered the hotel, "I'll explain when we get to our room."

"And once she can tell the difference between floor and ceiling again," Fauna murmured to Layla. Layla giggle but Cassandra didn't seem to notice. Layla was able to get them a room with three beds, and grabbed a key for each of them.

"Those poor boys. I hope they don't mind sleeping in the truck while we get a room all to ourselves," Fauna commented as they walked the hallway to their room.

"Well they'd stand out too much so they understand," Layla replied as they reached their room.

Going inside Fauna sat on the bed next to the window, "I call this one."

Cassandra dropped down onto the middle bed, "This one's mine."

Layla took the last bed, "Well, Cassandra, what's your plan?"

Cassandra looked to Fauna, "Well I was hoping you could help us detect the gold on any of the hunters, like playing hot and cold if you can play the role of a sickly teenager or something."

"So you're saying... you want me to get close to people, see if I get weak, and then pass it off as some weird teen problem?" Fauna asked. It was rhetorical and her answer came with a groan, "I guess. But I won't be able to do it for long. Weakness is just the first sign, prolonged exposure leads to worse things."

"Sorry about this, Fauna, but once we can track them to a meeting place we would like you to sneak into wherever it is they are gathering," Layla said.

"That I am more than willing to do. I guess I can tough out a few fainting spells to get to that."

"Thanks," Cassandra said, "Now that we have a place to sleep let's get this started."

"If you're both sure," Layla said.

Nodding Fauna opened her backpack and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I think I'm going to give myself a little makeover, to help hide this." Pointing to her forehead she then went to the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Take your time," Layla called after her.

Coming out 10 minutes later, Fauna had cut bangs that lay across her forehead, covering it completely. "Now I don't have to wear that stupid hat all the time."

"Not a fan of hats?" Cassandra asked.

"Not every second of everyday." Fauna told her, "Remember, in my true form I run around naked. Certain clothes are weird to me, I like feeling my hair blowing around me."

"Fair enough, let's get started," Cassandra stood up and they headed for the door.

Layla grabbed a city map on the way out of the hotel's lobby and opened it as they stepped outside, "The chef said that most of the tourist activity is in this part of the city," she indicated part of the map, "Not many attractions so that's where we should start," she folded the map and pointed to the north.

"Ready, Fauna?" Cassandra asked, taking her hand.

Looking down at their hands she raised an eyebrow at Cassandra, "Ummm I don't want you to take this the wrong way...but I'm not really touchy feely like that with people I just met."

"Oh," Cassandra let her hand go.

"It's fine, com'on," Layla headed off, motioning for them to follow her.

They headed north and began seeing people enjoying the city. "Alright so I just got to get in a group without looking weird?" Fauna asked.

"As soon as you spot the emblem or feel weak back off and let us know, then we can track them and try to figure out if they're gathering somewhere," Layla replied.

"Night Shade help me." Pulling on her jacket to tighten it she began moving through the minimal crowd, trying to appear natural. Layla and Cassandra split up, keeping Fauna in sight and watching for anyone wearing gold among the crowds.

The first group she wandered by turned out just to be normal tourists, the second and third group as well. At the fourth group, she felt her stomach drop and had to pause for a second. However after looking the couple over, she saw the woman just had a very large wedding ring. She waved her hand to let her keepers know they didn't have to come over.

Cassandra nodded back to her. "Close call at least," she said, "I hope this works."

Passing by a group of men, one of the younger ones whistled at her, making her turn and wink. That's how she saw the necklace glinting at his throat, with that hated crest. The sword plunging into the heart of a clearly frightened pegasus. As he came over, Fauna felt her knees going weak and heard a roaring in her ears. She looked at Cassandra and Layla and nodded subtly.

Cassandra dashed over to help support Fauna as the man can closer. Layla moved, ready to intercept if something went wrong. "Faye, is everything alright?" Cassandra asked Fauna, subtly winking to tell her to play along with the cover name.

She nodded, "Just another of my dizzy spells. Stupid early onset vertigo." Looking at the Hunter she batted her eye lashes, "But I guess you are used to girls getting dizzy around you."

Layla watched carefully as the young hunter laughed heartily, "Sometimes, I don't get much time for girls though." Fauna gulped as he approached and she had to force her legs to keep from buckling beneath her.

"Styles! Stop flirting and get back over here we're going to be late!" The oldest of the group called to the young hunter.

"Sorry, I'll try to catch you later Faye," Styles grinned back before rejoining the group which began to move off.

Exhaling in relief Fauna closed her eyes for a moment "Oh yea, that's them. He had so much gold on him I thought I was going to puke."

"Don't worry, I'll follow them," Layla said as she passed, waving her cell phone.

Cassandra nodded and turned her own cell phone on, "Want to go back to the hotel, Faye?"

"No I just need to sit for a minute. I'll be fine soon," She pointed to a cafe table, "there is fine."

Cassandra nodded and helped Fauna over to the cafe, "What kind of coffee do you like?" she asked.

Fauna grinned, "The coffee kind. I'm not picky."

"Give you your strongest sir," Cassandra said to the guy behind the counter.

"If you insist."

"I insist," Fauna said while massaging her temples. A couple minutes later the man brought back a rather large cup and set it down in front of Fauna.

Cassandra rubbed her back, "It's alright, hopefully you won't have to worry about that for much longer."

Nodding Faun took another sip of coffee, feeling better by the second.

Layla was careful as she followed the group of hunters, keeping an eye out for more gold jewelry with the emblem on it and she spotted more on each person as she went on, having to stop a few times to avoid looking like she was tailing them.

Finally she took a seat on a bench and pulled a pamphlet out of her pocket, looking over to see the group, and several others shed spotted, entering a building. "Looks like this is the place," she carefully pulled out her phone and took a picture before sending it to Cassandra with the message, _"This is where they're gathering."_

Fauna had finished her coffee and looked at Cassandras phone as it went off. "That Layla?" she asked.

"Yep, and it looks like we found the meeting place," Cassandra moved ehr phone over so Fauna could get a better look. The building was a red brick building that was four stories tall with windows lining each side but otherwise looked perfectly normal.

Fauna called over a waiter, "Do you know where this building is?"

"Yeah you go up this street, take two lefts, a right and then your third right."

"Thanks," She slipped him a tip, "Let's go Cassy."

Cassandra giggled, "Only Lloyd really calls me that but thanks," she said as they hurried off.

They met with Layla who was still seated on the bench. "They didn't see me so thus far things are safe, now we just need to get inside quietly and listen in on them, try to figure out what's going on here," Layla said.

"And that's where you come in, Fauna," Cassandra grinned.

She nodded, looking the building over. "I think I can make a third story entry and then take on rat form. That way I can hide under things and still hear pretty well."

"I can get on the roof and wait for you up there," Cassandra added, "Unless you'd rather we waited here, I'll let you decide how to go about this, Fauna."

"The roof is probably best. They can't see you up there. If you loitered down here they'd get suspicious. And crawling up that," she pointed to the chimney, "is how I'll be getting out."

"Alright, I'll suck the smoke away when you crawl up then," Cassandra darted off sideways two buildings down before going into the alley.

"She'll jump up to the top and wait for you there," Layla said, "she'll probably be Confidence Heart when you get there."

"Good to know I guess. Where will you be?" She shifted down to a sparrow as she asked it.

"Around this area, listening for any other information," Layla said, "now go before anyone sees me talking to a bird."

Chirping Fauna took off for the open third story window and Layla watched her go for a moment before she started wandering.

Fauna Landed on the ledge and began preening. It gave her a chance to look in the room and make sure the coast was clear. It looked like a music parlor of some sort. In one corner was the unmistakable shape of a grand piano under a sheet. The door to the hall was open so fauna made sure no one was walking by before hopping into the room. On the floor she shifted into a rat and Scurried under the piano. Hearing no one in the hallway outside she headed into it' making sure to stay close to the wall. Luckily for her there were lots of tables and chests in the hall for her to use as cover. They like the music room showed signs of neglect but that too was a plus, rats were no strangers to abandoned buildings. Reaching the stairs she found a hole in the wall and opted to use that to get down. The second level was a little busier than the third and footsteps continuously shook the floor boards, keeping Fauna in her hidey hole.

"Come on the meeting is about to start." Someone said before a small stampede went by.

As soon as the floor quieted Fauna emerged from the wall and made her way to the next set of stairs. About to head down she suddenly felt her world spin. Looking to her left she saw a door just barely cracked. Through it she could see nothing but gold. Cursing the Hunters with every swear she knew she mustered all her strength to get past the room. It took her a good while and heard voices starting to quiet on the floor below, the meeting was starting.

"Come on Fauna, pull yourselves together." Half dashing half falling down the stairs she made it to the first level. The Hunters were gathered in the spacious living room, focusing on a man in the front. Shooting under a couch she turned her ears forward to listen.

"Alright, Commander, we're all here, but why are we all here?" One hunter asked.

"Yeah, why did we all have to pull our teams and gather ourselves here?" A female hunter asked, her arms crossed and scowling at the one identified as boss.

"Because we have a problem," the commander said, "I've gathered all top hunters here at HQ because we're losing bases. In the last five months we've lost a dozen bases, small outposts granted but someone or something is attacking us and there's no doubt that whatever it is is using magic, based on our scans of the destroyed areas."

"And none of the Hunters stationed there made it back? That seems ridiculous to me." Another female said from the side of the room, "We are trained for scenarios like this."

"The areas were wiped off the map, whatever destroyed them didn't even leave evidence that a base had once been there," another male hunter said, "My own team examined the sites but there's no evidence of who attacked them."

"So we have another magical abomination destroying our ranks. Can't we just wipe them out like we do those pegasus?" Fauna wasn't sure which Hunter said it.

"We have to have some kind of counter for magic like that," Another agreed.

"And that's why we're here," the boss said, "Now a few more of the division commanders have been held up by customs despite our best efforts. I want you to think of ideas and analyse the samples and data we brought back and when we reconvene in four days we'll try to sort out a more permanent solution. Gold might not work on these new abominations."

Someone scoffed, Fauna swore it was the boy from earlier she'd been speaking to, "Probably not since they were all loaded up, being outposts and all."

"That's my point exactly, Styles," the commander said, "Out best hope is to find something they are weak too, however we also need to think about taking things a step farther. Perhaps trying to get more military or government support."

"Yeah and have them laugh us out of the room again? No thank you." A man near Fauna whispered to his female companion, making her laugh.

"Do we have any dampening weapons? We could at least try to lessen the force of the attacks until we have a more permanent solution."

No one had anything and the Hunters began to filter out of the room. Sniffing the air, Fauna tried to locate the sooty smell of the fireplace. It appeared to be in the room across the hall from that one. She would just have to wait till traffic died down and then dash for the fireplace. A couple hunters stayed behind to chat unfortunately standing right next to Fauna's hiding spot.

"Daybreak bless it all." Groaning she judged the distance between the two rooms. "I really hope at least some of you idiots have a fear of rats." Bunching up her hindquarters she bolted from under the sofa, streaking for the fireplace. By some grace of her gods, the two hunters didn't even notice the scuttling rat as it raced across the floor. Reaching the shadows of the fireplace Fauna changed her form once more, this time to a gecko. Using her forms sticky pads she made quick work of the chimney wall and soon found herself cresting the lip and on the building roof.

Thankfully, Confidence Heart was up there waiting for her. "I hope that's you Fauna," Confidence said as the gecko climbed out. Fauna pulled the smoke from the chimney away from her, "Did you get anything good?"

Regaining her human form she wiped soot from her face. It didn't really help though, "Yeah, they are taking four days to come up with a solution for you guys. They don't really know what's going on with their outer bases."

"Four days, and then they'll be back?" Confidence asked.

She nodded, "Their boss told them to use the info they were all given and use the time to think up a solution, and to see if they could get more info."

"That's good, lets' head back down to Layla," she took Fauna's hand and pulled her to the edge, jumping over but cushioning their fall with her wind magic before changing back to her human form.

Fauna removed her hand from Cassandra's as they touched down, "Really hope nobody saw that."

"Sorry, but I we're good," Cassandra reassured her as the alley was empty, "and wind magic is quite passive, very hard to detect."

Smoothing her bangs down she frowned, "Yea, but not when you are on top of the Hunters headquarters. I joke about their ineptitude but they have dumb luck to spare."

"Sorry but this sounds big," Cassandra quickly texted Layla to meet them back at the hotel before heading down the alley. Fauna took an extra second to sweep the surrounding area before following Cassandra.

"...and that's everything I heard," Fauna finished speaking into the cell phone on speakerphone.

"Thanks, Fauna, that's been a big help," Love Heart's voice came through the phone, "This is an opportunity we can't miss. We'll meet up in three days so we can begin a final assault."

"What should we do till then?" Fauna asked him. "Honestly I wouldn't mind popping home to let Blue know what we found out."

"That's probably best. I don't think you'll be allowed to take part in this, Fauna. If you do, well we know what the council will do," Love Heart replied.

Forming a fist with her hands she rested her mouth against it, biting her words, "I suppose I will have to be satisfied with the look of utter defeat on Tonar's face when he realizes his plan failed."

"And the satisfaction that you helped free your race from the Hunters," Layla said.

"Call it my Pegasus pride, but I wanted to be the one to rip out the head Hunters throat," she growled not looking satisfied at all.

"Try and get permission but we don't want to cause you any problems," Layla said.

"We'll make sure to get them all then, I promise Fauna," Love Heart said over the phone.

"I'm sure you will," she replied, mind whirring.

"Alright, we'll see you soon," Love Heart hung up.

"Want to stay the night then?" Layla offered.

Fauna nodded, "Yeah I can wait till tomorrow."

"So what do you want to do for the night? Order in and watch movies?" Cassandra asked.

Fauna hopped off the bed and grabbed a jacket. "I kinda need to go for a walk. I still have the creeps from being around that many Hunters at once."

"Want to be alone?" Layla asked.

She nodded, "I'll be back by nightfall."

"Just be careful," Cassandra said.

Fauna gave a short laugh, "I haven't avoided capture this long by being reckless," Opening the door she vanished into the hall.

"I guess all we can do is let her be," Layla said.

Fauna strolled through the streets of Madrid looking straight ahead. She wasn't focusing on anything in particular, but it allowed her mind to wander. It took her to a cell in a maximum security facility, where the four men who had ruined her life lay in shambles on the floor.

Even with the nightmares she had suffered, ending their lives had been worth it. She had felt satisfied. Daybreak had come to her and explained there would be no repercussions for her actions; what she did without question was a result of provocation. For a while that had been enough and she had enjoyed her life back in the Falls immensely. Then Blue had been almost killed when the Hunters found a way into her home, her sanctuary. She refused to lose another loved one to their hate, and she would risk banishment to see it through. Not realizing her eyes had flashed she moved on to the quieter part of town.

Love Heart shut his cell phone and turnd back to the others who had been trying to listen in on his conversation, all of them in their Care Bear forms.

"Most of the hunter's leaders are gathered in Madrid, and in four days we kill them all," Love Heart stated.

"You can't be serious can you?" Defiant Heart asked, "I mean a base thing but how many people are going to be gathered there!"

"This is a golden opportunity, Defiant Heart, if we don't take it now then we could be at this for years. Not to mention they might develop more counter for our magic by the end of this little gathering. We hav to do this now," Independent Bear said.

"Can we join in?" Anger Heart asked.

"You've managed to learn your magic," Love Heart tossed a small clear orb in his hand, "fire for Anger Heart, light for Guidance Heart, and strength for Defiant Heart." A blue glow covered the orb as it came to rest in his hand and the inside began to crackle with yellow lightning.

"we do learn magic faster while in adolescence and because we are creatures of magic. If you build up your reserves of mana by then then you should be able to help during the attack."

"I guess I can manage," Guidance admitted.

"Sweet! I'm in!" Anger Heart literally jumped in joy.

"You two are really going through with this? You realize you're going to be killing people right?" Defiant said.

"You came along but you didn't think you could go through with this?" Guidance Heart asked, "I admit I'm a bit scared by this but after that near miss at the concert this has to be done."

"Maybe yeah, but..." Defiant found himself stuck for words. After a minute of uncomfortable silence he strode up to the cab and stepped outside.

Defiant leaned against the parked semi, "I don't know what to do here, I knew it would come to this but not this quickly," he said aloud.

Having eaten and grabbed extra food for his stake out Grumpy was returning from Madrid and his check on Fauna. He saw Defiant sitting outside the truck looking depressed. Half of him wanted to keep flying, however his other half was stronger and he landed the cloud mobile. "Things with the Elements not all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Grumpy?" Defiant looked up at the bear, "Things are about to get far out of hand, and a lot faster than I thought."

"I'd like to say I'm shocked, but I'm not. These guys are serious bad news," He crossed his arms.

"Here to rub it in then?" Defiant scowled, "well go on. I was hoping my two old friends wouldn't be sucked in, and as much as I wanted to just force them to stop I can't convince myself to even do that."

"Of course I'm going to rub it in. It was a rookie mistake. You can only protect people for so long and if they want to do something bad enough they will," He smirked superiorly, "looks like some teacher needs a little schooling of his own."

"Don't make me shove your grade back in your face," Defiant shot back. "We need to tell everyone about this though and decide what to do. They're going to kill all the hunter's top leaders in four days."

"The problem with that is there is no one to protect a race that doesn't exist. No government no laws."

"You mean us right." It wasn't a question from Defiant but a statement.

"And the Pegasus. We can't just go into The EPA And tell them that these guys want to kill Both of us. The only reason those ones who killed Faunas mom were caught was because they poached Mortal animals too." He groaned, "Looks like it falls to us yet again"

"Well we can't do anything right now and we have time," Defiant stood up away from the semi, "We should head home and get everyone together to decide what or how to do things about this."

"Yeah sounds about right. Is Fauna back yet?" He asked while starting his cloud mobile.

"She's staying in Madrid for the night then she's going back to the falls," Defiant replied as he got into the passenger's seat. Grumpy seemed relieved and pulled out his phone to tell Swift Heart. He made sure to finish typing his message before driving.

Noble Heart sighed as he dropped his forehead into both of his hands. "And you're sure, in four days, Defiant Heart?" he asked.

"Yes, they'll attack in four days," Defiant replied.

True Heart looked beside herself "Oh Noble Heart what are we to do?"

"Maybe you should ask the GWS since he planned for them doing stuff like this," Grumpy suggested.

"But is that right?" Defiant asked, "I couldn't go through with it myself and I can't believe that my two old friends are going through with it, but I can't bring myself to stop them because of what it will mean."

"The death of dozens or hundreds?" Love-a-Lot asked.

"The end of the hunter's threat to us and the pegasus," Defiant replied.

"Why don't we just capture them and imprison them somewhere the Magi can't find them?" Treat Heart asked.

"How could we capture the hunters if they're going to shoot first and ask questions later, not only that but where do we know that could hide them?" Bright Heart replied.

"We could set a trap for them. Don't we know people who dabble in magic?" Swift Heart asked.

"We do, but most of them either can't get involved or probably will refuse an indirect method," Snowy Heart said, "and for my own powers, I'm not sure that freezing them would be an optimal solution."

"I'm going to have my work cut out for me after this," Valiant Heart groaned aloud.

The group turned to look at him. Swift Heart spoke "We take you away from your regularly scheduled programming to bring you The Valiant Heart Show!" A few seats away Grumpy chuckled.

"What's wrong Valiant?" Funshine asked him.

Valiant took a deep breath before he continued, "Remember those funny lightning powers I use, well I'm not a mage like the magi, I'm a soul reaper. Those hollows I told you about often come from truly evil humans and while I can't stand the taking of lives I still have to purify hollows and since part of our family is going to be responsible for this I'm most likely going to be expected by the rest of the soul reapers to clean up the mess that comes out of this. I'm sorry to bring my personal problems into this but the cleanup I'm going to have to do is just going to be, ugg my head!" he leaned back, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Just persevere, Valiant, but we'll take that into account in relation to your caring duties, if it comes to that," Noble Heart said.

"So den wha we gonna do? Dere don seem to be a decision we like Oui?" Illusion voiced from his spot.

"We should just let the magi do what they're going to do." Everyone turned in surprise to Proud Heart, who had stood up while holding her sleeping son, Trust Heart, in her arms.

"Ummm for reals? You are really alright with that?" Harmony asked, looking shocked.

"Yes I am," Proud Heart affirmed. Before anyone could protest the cat continued, "I don't know how extensively you've all studied history but this has happened in human history before, with the Nazis and the Holocaust where they rounded up and exterminated anyone who didn't fit with their twisted vision of the 'perfect Aryan race'. The Hunters have kept their war private for now since they had no evidence of the pegasus' existence, but kids know we exist and as they grow up and we help teenagers more and more people will believe we exist. The Hunters have shown no hesitation in killing any creatures of magic, even us, and as much as we hate to admit it adults are too often unwilling to take responsibility for their children's actions and instead reach out to blame any convenient scapegoat.

"The Hunters are staying under the radar, but if they want to kill us then they'll use whatever means they have to do so, even stepping into the spotlight to demonize us. They'll use us as a convenient excuse that adults will jump on, believing through contrived coincidences that somehow we are responsible for 'harming' their children. Believe me I've looked into this and it can happen even without any form of actual evidence, and even if it doesn't The Hunters will take their opportunity to find us and…" Proud Heart looked down at her son in her arms

Loyal Heart placed a hand on his wife's arm, "Milady, are you sure of this?"

Proud Heart nodded, "I am. If we let the Magi take care of them now, while it's still an invisible war, then we can avoid the backlash that an open conflict would cause, as the hunters do not officially exist either. It's rough but I know from gardening that you have to pull the weeds and prune the rotten limbs before they kill the good plants or spread to the rest of the tree. If the Hunters decide to pursue us then we might very well go through our own holocaust, and I don't know about you," Proud Heart stroked her sleeping son's head, "but I don't want my son growing up and dying in a concentration camp."

"And I don't want to see my best friend shot through the head with a gold bullet," Swift Heart added. "She's right, as much as it's going to hurt us to just sit by I think we have to."

Everyone sadly but surely murmured their agreement to Proud Heart's speech.

Noble Heart and True Heart took each other's hands, and True Heart nodded slowly, "As much as we hate to admit it, you are right: there's nothing we can do that would make things any better."

"Valiant Heart, when the unhappy deed has finished you make go and purify the hollows before they cause any other problems," Noble Heart said to the wolverine, who just nodded in response.

The Care Bear family sat in defeated silence for a few minutes more. They had never come up against a problem they couldn't fix and they weren't sure how to move forward from here.


	12. Preperations

Preparations

After the bomb dropped on their heads the day before, Jolly decided to try and lift everyone spirits by having a pool party at his house. He and Illusion had built a large lagoon that connected their homes and allowed the boys to enjoy their favorite past time. While everyone had been invited, not very many people had shown up. That didn't bother Jolly though, he knew people dealt with things in their own way. Currently he was in the Water with Cozy Heart, Grateful Heart, Funshine, Playful Heart, Wish, Champ, Cheer, Grumpy, Lotsa-Heart, Brave Heart, and Harmony. Swift Heart was on the shore, sunbathing as always, and Illusion was working on getting the grill set up for lunch.

Jolly surfaced with a grin on his bill, "Isn't this jus what tha docta ordered?"

"Oh definitely," Cheer smiled as she floated on her back, "This is perfect."

"Yeah, Julian," Grateful popped up next to the shore, "How's the food coming, Illy?"

"Haven' started yet chere. De coals still warmin up. If you hungry dere some chip and dip over dere." Cringing he pointed at the table. "Yo frer insisted."

"Nah I'm good," Gloria reassured him, "do you have to watch the coals warm up the whole time though?"

He smirked at her, "Don suppose I do. You wan me ta join you in dere ma belle?"

"Yes," Gloria grinned at him, offering a hand to him.

Jumping he dived over her head and into the water, splashing Gloria as he did so. Swift Heart shook her head and readjusted in her lounge chair. The sun felt absolutely perfect, she didn't need the water. "You guys are going to look like prunes when you come out of there."

"Maybe they will, but we have a thicker skin," Gloria teased back, swimming after Illusion. "Where are you Illy?" she asked, ready to duck under the surface.

Popping up behind her he handed Gloria one of the water flowers that floated on the surface. "Don fret cherie, I always close by."

Glori giggled and palced the flower on her head, where it managed to stick, before wrapping her arms around the gator, "I don't fret when you are near."

"So where's everyone else?" Playful Heart asked, doing backstroked around the lake.

"Some are moping, some are resting. No one's working at least," Champ said.

"Care-a-Lot was just too quiet. I had to get out of there." Wish bear added. She gave a little shiver, "I didn't like it. I'm so glad you felt the need for a party Jolly."

Lotsa Heart nodded, "The others will come around. They just need to get out of their heads and that's the truth."

"Or force their infant sun into appropriate swimwear," Proud Heart approached holding Trust Heart in a waterproof diaper and baby swim trunks with Loyal Heart following behind her.

"Sorry for our tardiness, but as milady said it took some time to get Trust Heart into his swimwear," Loyal Heart set a large bag on the round near the table and turned to face Illusion, "I know you're cooking but we still have to feed Trust in a very specific way, you understand right?"

The gator nodded, "No problem homme."

Swift Heart snickered from her spot, "Now I'm extra glad I won't be going in the water." Predictably Proud Heart scowled at her but Swift Heart waved her off, "Just saying Proud Heart. Kiddie pools are warm for a reason."

Cheer made a face, "Ugh Swift Heart, don't be gross!"

"His diaper is sealed, Swift Heart, not that I would expect you to go for a swim in any case," Proud Heart replied as she lowered into the water. Trust Heart squealed and flailed as he touched the water, but he started giggling as Proud Heart tickled him.

"Haven't seen you in a swimsuit for a while, Proud, you're still hot," Champ whistled, earning him a light but not aggressive slap from Cheer, who was smiling despite that.

"Yeah, lookin aces sheila. An' don't listen to tha yankee roo. She's jest jealous she's not hydro friendly." He called sending Swift Heart a wink.

"Ouch! You got me Jolly!" She responded with a wink of her own. Feeling devious she arched her back, faking a stretch and showing off her black bikini with pink polka dots. From behind her sunglasses she saw Grumpy looking at her, but she pretended not to notice. Cozy however picked up on what she was doing and snickered.

Brave Heart managed to come up behind Harmony. "Hey, how's it goin' Harmony?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Doing good I think. Just going with the flow, you know?" She smiled over her shoulder at him. "How about you? I know you've been under a lot of stress lately boo. I'm not digging what it's doing to your aura."

Brave Heart chuckled, "I'm just happy that you're alright, and that you won't need to be one of my students, and thankful that you weren't mad about me bein' stuck on caring duty on the night of the concert."

Turning she tangled her fingers in his mane and gave little tugs, "How could I be mad? Disappointed yeah that I couldn't groove with you all night, but I know you gotta do what you gotta do." She kissed his nose, "Don't worry. I'm not going to go Love-a-Lot postal on you and cut you loose. I'm too into you."

"Good, 'cause I'm really into you too," Brave Heat kissed her back, his arms going around her back.

"Oooo look at you two. Practicing mouth to mouth in case someone drowns, How thoughtful of you." Funshine teased as she climbed out of the water, "I'm going to get some lemonade, anybody else want some?"

Cozy Heart followed her to shore, "I do. But I'll come help you carry it."

"I do, Sunshine," Playful called from the water.

Grumpy, Lotsa Heart, Jolly, Cheer, and Champ raised their hands as well. Going to the Rabbit cousin, Cozy tugged her ear "Come on Swifty. We need one more set of hands," Sighing she got up, tugging her bikini bottoms down before going with Cozy and Funshine.

Loyal Heart was just floating near his wife and son while Proud Heart held Trust Heart as he began to swim. Proud looked up at Illusion and asked, "Would you like to come over for a study session tonight?"

"Sorry chere I can' tonight. I promise dis one we could 'ave date night. You free tomorrow?" He asked her, grinning as Trust splashed about.

"I am," Proud Heart replied.

"Sorry but I needed it," Grateful Heart smiled, leaning back against Illusion's chest.

"It's alright, I understand," Proud Heart reassured her.

"I think you me and Lotsa are the only ones who are single here." Grumpy said to Wish Bear as he watched the couples interacting.

"I'm used to it, but it's okay. I spend so much time on my star-o-scope I wouldn't have time for a boyfriend. And Lotsa...well...I wish he could remember things a little better. Otherwise when he does finally meet someone, they are going to be stood up a lot."

Laughing he nodded, "You're right and that wouldn't go over well. I'd really like to meet the person who said elephants never forget, and let them know I beg to differ." Covering her mouth the teal bear giggled as well.

From her spot by the drinks Swift Heart saw the interaction and scowled. Her hand tightened on the glasses she was holding making them shake.

"Umm Sssswifty, thossse are plassstic. You sssqueeze them any harder and they'll crack."

"Huh? Oh right. My bad, I just got distracted."

Funshine followed her line of sight, "They're just talking Swift Heart, Grumpy is allowed to laugh isn't he?" She asked her with a smile.

Her smile faded however when she saw Swift Hearts expression darken, just like the raincloud on her ex's stomach. "I was the one who made him laugh." Turning from the two, Swift Heart took her glasses and handed them to swimmers.

"Thanks," Champ said as he and Cheer took their drinks.

"You're welcome," Swift Heart beckoned to Playful Heart, calling him over to the shore. "Playful Heart, I will give you 5 dollars to dump some lemonade behind Grumpy and make it look like he peed in the lagoon." She whispered to him.

Playful looked over to Grumpy then back to Swift Heart, "still hurting?" he asked, "You do realize that will probably get him and or me in trouble with the aquatics right?"

"Yeah you're probably right." Sitting she stuck her feet in the water so she could talk with him more easily, "I think it's safe to say I've moved from hurting to crazy jealous phase. Grumpy too has reached that point. He went nuclear over me hanging with Defiant."

"Yeah well, Defiant's not doing so well right now either. I heard he was just sitting in the gym on a mat, doing 'mana building' for the magic he learned, and stewing in his mind about Anger and Guidance Heart," Playful said.

Shaking her head she made her feet glide through the water, "Maybe we better convince the next member of our family to be Therapy Bear. It sounds like we all could use a little professional help."

"Yeah Take Care's not much of a shrink," Playful said, "Think anyone up here might be able to do that?"

She shook her head. "No. I feel like we know each other too well. Usually Therapists have to be objective."

"We could always get a human therapist, or see if any Pegasus would be interested in that," Playful offered.

Laughing she replied, "Oh my god, I would totally want White Fang for that. He is such an honest nut job!" Seeing Playful Heart's confused face she clarified, "He's this older shaman pegasus who apparently knew lots of jewish humans back in the day when they lived on earth. He uses yiddish words all the time, it's hilarious."

Playful snickered, "Sounds neat, but I guess he's too busy back home," the monkey shrugged, "Aw well."

Funshine came over and handed Playful his lemonade, "Thanks, Sunshine," he smiled up at her and took a deep drink from his glass.

"Awww 'Sunshine'. Look at you being all romantical," Swift Heart teased him.

"Who says the prank monkey can't be romantic," Playful batted his eyes at both Swift Heart and Funshine.

"My knight in shining banana leaves," Funshine cooed while batting her eyes dramatically back at him. Swift Heart laughed at the two's antics.

"Feel better Swift Heart?" Playful asked.

Leaning over she kissed Playfuls cheek, "You always make me feel better."

Funshine grinned, "It is what he's best at." Swift Heart smiled up at Funshine.

"Aww, thank you," Playful launched forwards and gave Funshine a big kiss before falling back into the water, leaving his now empty drink cup on the side as he floated on his back in the water.

Funshine jumped in after him, soaking Swift Heart as she did so. Squealing the bunny shot to her feet, wiping water from her eyes, "Ugh! Gee Thanks!"

"Sorry!" Playful called as he scooped Funshine into his arms.

She said nothing, but made a big shoe about returning to her chair and slipping her sunglasses back on. "Swift Heart you aren't the Wicked Witch of the West, you won't melt." Brave Heart called to her.

Champ snickered, "I bet Grumpy would disagree about that."

"Dude shut up." Grumpy shot at him.

"Looks like he's still willing to defend her, that's a good sign," Cheer said to Champ.

"I told you babe. They still love each other, without a doubt. They're just both so freakin stubborn." Champ whispered back. Illusion excused himself from Gloria so he could start grilling the hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until they stop being so sore about it," Cheer sighed.

"Or we could knock 'em over their noggins an lock 'em in a room until they decide ta play noice," Jolly suggested as he swam by.

"It worked when the whole family was fighting," Playful replied as he and Funshine floated past.

Jolly laughed, "Roit! OI'm sure noitha of them would hold a grudge."

"Oh they would, but they'd thank us for it in the end," Cheer smiled at the thought, "Only problem is: how would we get them together?"

Funshine tapped her chin, "Well what is something that they have in common that we could use, that wouldn't raise any red flags."

"Hmm," Playful thought, "All I can think of is Fauna but that's a little obvious."

Champ got an idea, "Not if we say she is chewing Tender Heart out in the Hall and if they don't get there soon he's going to be in a full body cast. We can go to them separately and just say we haven't been able to calm her down."

"Considering what Defiant told us, I'd believe it," Playful nodded. "Let's wait till tomorrow though."

The other conspirators agreed, "Alright hommes and femmes, get it while its hot." Illusion called from the barbeque.

Gloria scooped a hot dog and a cheeseburger from the serving plates and gave Illusion a kiss on the cheek as she went to sit down, pouring herself some lemonade. Champ, Brave Heart, and Lotsa Heart loaded up their plates making Harmony and Cheer shake their heads.

"I was hoping just once we could avoid this carnage."

"Agreed Harmony." Cheer responded. The three had a nasty tradition of seeing who could eat their food fastest and then arguing about it afterwards.

Illusion handed Swift Heart a plate with two hot dogs on it, "Made sure dese stayed far away from de onions."

"Thanks Illusion," She took a seat next to Cozy Heart.

Playful and Funshine sat across from Swift Heart and Cozy. "I love this stuff," Playful took a big bite of her overloaded burger, "Illusion's da bethed" he added, his mouth full of food.

"All dese complements gonna make mah head swell," Illusion said, grinning, "It nice to have people who appreciate it. Mon famile would eat anytin so dey not real critics."

"Well you do deserve it," Grateful Heart replied, taking half her hot dog with one bite.

"Don choke chere, dere plenty."

"Not with the way those three are eating," Swift Heart commented.

Playful Heart swallowed, "Some people just don't know how to appreciate good food."

"How's tha nippa doin?" Jolly asked Proud Heart. "You need anythin fir him?"

Proud Heart was feeding her son mashed pease, "I'm good. I've gotten used to this," Proud Heart replied. She shooed her husband away when he tried to offer to help her feed Trust Heart, she just told him to eat so she could enjoy time with her son.

Leaning over to Harmony, Cheer whispered, "Why do I get the feeling Proud Heart will become one of those crazy moms who stalk their kids."

Harmony giggled, "It's possible." 

"I heard that," Proud Heart glared at the two of them, "and he's not even a year old."

"Plenty of time to prepare," Harmony teased.

"Relax Proud Heart, they are only kidding," Swift Heart told her.

"Thank you, Swift Heart," Proud Heart smiled at the rabbit.

Wish Bear tapped Grumpy on the shoulder, "Can you pass me the potato salad?" He nodded, mouth to full to answer and handed it to her. "Thanks Grumpy."

"Wish can I have some?" Swift Heart asked, to which the bear nodded.

Grumpy scowled, "Since when do you like potatoe salad?"

"Since now," she answered.

Playful watched the exchange for a minute before turning back to watch Brave Heart, Champ, and Lotsa Heart's impromptu eating contest. "I bet Lotsa Heart's gonna win," he said, grinning at the three contestants.

"Just as long as he doesn't forget to chew like last time," Grumpy commented.

"What a waste, at least it's entertaining," Proud Heart admitted, looking up from her son and smiling yet shaking her head at the antics.

"That's true, though why they insist on this I'll never know," Loyal Heart sighed.

"Because they are macho macho men. They've got to be, a macho man," Harmony sang.

Playful laughed but almost choked as he was drinking at the time, forcing Funshine to clap him on the back so he could breathe properly, after which he descended into real giggles.

Cozy Heart excused herself and disappeared into Jolly's hut. Swift Heart took up her seat, "So things are going good with you two huh?"

"Yeah love roit aces! No worries OI swear OI'm treatin your girl roit."

"I know you are. She's never been so happy. I just wanted to let you know I'm glad she found you."

Jolly beamed at her, "Ta love. OI am too."

"So, Swift Heart, what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Grateful Heart asked.

"Um, hanging around I guess. Since we aren't supposed to leave really," she replied.

"Alright, probably the same for me and Illy," Grateful replied.

"You can hang out with us," Playful suggested.

"I guess I can do that," She replied. "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem," Playful grinned before devouring the last of his burger and moving to grab another before the eating contest consumed the last of them.

"Make sssure you all sssave room for dessssert. I made fruit popsss," Cozy returned bearing a tray of tricolored fruit flavored popsicles that had actual pieces of fruit frozen inside.

"Looks yummy," Cheer said, licking her lips as she took a drink to wash down the last of her food.

As the others began to finish Harmony quickly shoved a popsicle in Brave Hearts mouth to keep him from arguing that he should have won.

Playful snickered as he grabbed one for himself and soon everyone was eating one. Proud Heart managed to finish feeding her son in time to grab one as well.

"Dese look bon chere." Illusion complemented her.

"Thessse are the extent of my ssskillsss, don't expect much." Cozy replied while grinning.

Jolly got up, "Well OI'll be takin this lolly in the water. Ta." He headed back for the lagoon.

Gloria slurped her own, "Not a bad idea, it'll help keep the goop off," she added, following her brother towards the lagoon.

"I am so glad she is fitting in so well. I wished she would," Wish commented as she watched the two.

"Well it's good that she did," Cheer bit of a bit of her popsicle and let it melt in her mouth.

Wish turned her eyes down, "Maybe given the chance some of the Hunters could too." She said quietly.

Brave Heart pulled his popsicle out of his mouth, "Wish, please don't start, we're tryin' to relax for now."

"I'm just mentioning it," not liking the feel of eyes on her she returned to the water.

Brave Heart sighed, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to dwell on it, not now with so much more coming up soon. I think I need to head home after this."

"Before dark right?" Swift Heart attempted to lighten the mood.

"Yes, before dark, Swift Heart," Brave Heart chuckled. "Want to come over, Harmony?"

"You know it smooth talker," she told him, "Cheer I won't be coming back tonight." The pink bear winked at her. Brave Heart smiled and finished the rest of his popsicle before taking Harmony's hand.

"I'm going to head home too."

Champ bro-fived Grumpy before the blue bear stood up. "See you later Grumpster," Champ said. Grumpy frowned at the nickname before heading off.

"I don't want to swim so soon after eating, I hate to leave so soon, Illusion," Proud Heart said, "Thank you and Cozy for the lovely meal."

"It was very good," Loyal Heart added as he and Proud Heart moved off.

"You ssstaying Ssswifty?"

"Nah Cozy. I've had enough pool time today," Cozy patted her friends leg with her flipper.

"You did good today."

Swift Heart nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow." Getting up she sped away.

"I'm still good to take a small dip," Champ said, standing up, "I'll take it easy though, to avoid cramps."

"Race you Champ," Cheer went running past him and into the water.

"Hey!" He charged after her, doing a cannonball into the water right next to her.

Cozy Heart nodded, "We can't let them have all the fun." Together she and Illusion joined their significant others in the water.

Cheer sputtered a bit then gasped as Champ grabbed her from behind, "Gotcha," he kissed her neck as his hands came up around her middle.

"Yeah you do. Like wow," she breathed, feeling all fluttery.

Champ grinned and squeezed her a bit closer, "Don't move too fast or you'll get cramps."

Murmuring, "I am so not moving anywhere," Cheer turned her head to kiss Champ.

"Are you two coming back in?" Gloria called to Playful and Funshine, who were still on the shore.

"What do you want to do Playful?" Funshine asked.

"I think I'll skip the cramps. Let's go see if anyone needs their spirits lifted," Playful said, smiling.

Funshine clapped, "Sounds ideal! Let me just run to your place and change. See you guys later!"

"See ya!" Gloria called as Playful dashed after Funshine. The yellow platypus turned to Wish and asked, "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just wanted to voice my opinion because I was too scared to yesterday. I wish I was braver."

"You're fine the way you are, Wish," Champ reassured her, "It takes all kinds to make a family."

"And that's the truth," Lotsa called from shore. He was working on two Popsicles at the moment.

"You just gonna finish off everything then?" Gloria asked the elephant.

He grinned, "Nope I'll leave some stuff. I promise. Swimming makes me hungry."

"Enjoy then," Gloria turned to Illusion, "That was a great meal, Illy," she said, giving him a hug and kiss.

"You always say dat chere. I pretty sure I can serve you tire covered in peanut butter an you love dat," He joked running his fingers down her arms.

"Not a big fan of rubber though," Grateful's hands found their way to Illusion's back. She found a pair of small ridges on his back and smiled as she began to stroke them.

Illusion went rigid and growled, "Easy dere chere. You don foun' mah sweet spot."

"Oh did I?" Gloria smiled and kissed him, still stroking his small ridges.

Jolly watched Illusion's face and laughed, "Yer helpless mate."

"Boysss with tickleisssh billsss ssshouldn't throw ssstoness," Cozy said while running a flipper in the underside of his chin. Jolly melted like butter.

Champ grinned at the other couples from his position, "This is turning into quite a fun day, Cheer," he said to her, giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Yea it is. I'm so glad Jolly suggested it." Cheer replied with a smile.

"Hope we're not making you two uncomfortable," Champ called to Wish and Lotsa Heart.

"I'm actually heading out," Wish bear told him. Lotsa Heart didn't even seem to notice.

"Alright," Champ called before turning his full attention back to Cheer, "Now where were we," he kissed her again and brought his hands up higher on her front.

Squirming Cheer lightly smacked his hands "Champ! Not here!"

"Aww man," Champ pouted but hugged her closer.

Cheer kissed him quickly "I said not here, I didn't say: not at all."

"All right," the golden bear gave a goofy grin. "How much longer do you want to swim here?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Whenever you're ready."

"I think we can stand to wait a while," Champ kissed her again.

Across the lagoon, Gloria was still stroking Illusion's back ridges. "Is this too much, Illy?" she asked, smiling with her eyes half-closed.

"Non petite. Dis feel tre bien," He murmured. Kissing her he moved his thumbs down to skim over her hips.

"Ooh, good thing I found this then," she smiled, shuddering slightly as his thumbs stroked her hips.

"Not quite de way Jolly thought dis party would go, but I ain't complainen," Illusion told her.

"Me neither," Gloria gave Illusion a kiss.

Cozy dove under water while Jolly was enjoying his chin being rubbed. It took him a few seconds to realize that Cozy had gone but when he did he dove under to find her. Eyes closed he began sweeping his bill, looking for her. Watching from the lagoon floor Cozy giggled, making bubbles float from her beak. With a push from her flippers she shot under Jolly. His receptors picked up on her and he attempted to grab her but he was too slow.

"No fair love!"

"You'll find me, you jussst have to try." She picked a spot and waited for him. Backflipping Jolly went down to the floor and resumed his search. Soon enough his bill began picking up the electric firings that were Cozy's. His bill swept up over her feet and up her body making her laugh. Jolly pressed his bill to her beak in a quick kiss before returning to the surface for air.

Gloria looked over as her brother broke the surface, "Having fun, Julian?" she asked.

Jolly stuck his tongue out at his sister, "Yea OI am. But keep yer peepers on yer own buisness love."

"If you insist," Gloria turned back to Illusion, once again her hands went to his back and she began stroking his ridges but with increased force. Gripping her he tightly pulled Gloria against his chest, kissing her intensely. His throat and chest rumbled with happy noises.

Gloria hummed as she was pulled closer, "I like this sweet spot," she murmured. Illusion didn't respond. He was far too busy kissing her.

Champ was watching Illusion and Gloria pulling closer, as Gloria began kissing the gator just as furiously. Champ turned Cheer around and kissed her, "We should go now, your place or mine?"

"My place. Yours always smells funny," Taking his hand she headed for shore, "See you guys tomorrow. We are heading home."

"You might want to clear out, Lotsa," Champ cautioned as they passed the elephant still on shore.

He nodded laughing, "Not going to argue that. See ya fellas." Still eating his popsicles he headed for home.

"Yep seeya!" Champ called as he and cheer left.

"Should we get out of the water?" Grateful asked Illusion, kissing him strongly on the neck.

He nodded, "I tink dat would be wise. Wanna come in to mah abode fo' a bit?"

"Yes I would," Gloria detached from him and swam to the side of the lagoon, pulling Illusion out as he came to the side.

"Looksss like we have the whole lagoon to ourssselvesss." Cozy murmered to Jolly.

"Do we? Here OI 'aven't seen anyone but you oll day."

"Oh Jolly." Blushing she placed her flippers on his face and kissed him gently. Jolly responded just as gently. The two enjoyed the tranquility of the moment.

"I always liked your house, Illy," Gloria took a deep breath, "I love the smell of the last meal you made."

"It better den swamp gas an skunk cabbage dat fo' sho," he told her while letting her in.

"Your old home didn't smell so nice then?" Gloria asked as she stepped inside.

"It smelled like swamp. I didn' mind it but dis is definitely better."

"Definately," Grateful turned and gave Illusion a kiss. Kissing her back Illusion slowly steered them to the couch, the perfect place for a make out session.

Gloria smiled as they sat down, "Are these all from your old house?"

He laughed, "Chere. Dis is mah old house. We air lifted it here."

"Amazing," Gloria looked around, "Was it difficult?"

"If you ask Grumpy oui it was. But de rest of us all agree it was smooth as buttah. It was harder fo' mah mere ta lemme go," Illusion said.

"Do you visit your family often?" Gloria asked.

"Been down a few times, not nearly as often as I'd like," Illusion admitted.

"I'd like to meet them, when this is all over," Gloria said.

"I tink dat possible. It only fair, I met yo's." He gently massaged her shoulder as he spoke. "Jus a warning do. Dey don speak English."

"That's fine, I'm sure you understand them well enough," Gloria ran his hand up his side.

"You know what else I understan?" Before she could answer Illusion was kissing her again.

"Mmmm" Gloria murmured as her hands came around his body.

Fauna hadn't returned from her walk till very late. Layla and Cassandra had been growing concerned and were discussing looking for her when she showed up. Giving the excuse of getting lost Fauna had crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over her head. In the morning the girls woke to Fauna shuffling around the room gathering her stuff. "Morning guys. Sorry if I woke you but I really want to get home."

"That's fine," Layla said, "the others are coming over later to discuss out attack plan."

"Say hi to Blue for us," Cassandra added. Nodding she opened the hotel room window before flying out it in blue jay form.

How long until they get here?" Cassandra asked.

"Not till later tonight, they have to bus here after putting the truck on lockdown and paying to let themselves park," Layla replied.

"Well then, might as well watch a movie," Cassandra opened the catalogue of rental movies for their hotel room.

About three hours later Fauna was flying to Pearl Head Mountains. It had taken her forever to find the nearest portal, and then even longer because she made extra extra sure no one was around. Now all she wanted was to find Blue and have some alone time with him. Clearly one of the deities was reading her mind because Blue too was just returning to the mountains from visiting his family. Seeing each other midair they both sped up and landed on the ledge outside the cave opening. Calmly they walked side by side through the tunnel, they didn't want the guards to think something was up. In the caves Fauna took on her human form and was about to suggest to Blue that he do the same. She needn't have bothered however as his human hands grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Blues mouth pressed fervently against hers and his hands kept a tight grip on her upper arms. Fauna was glad for them since they were the only thing keeping her from melting at the knees. Kissing him back she waited for him to calm down. She was hoping it would be a bit. His mouth on hers was absolute heaven.

Finally Blue pulled back, "Sorry but pegasus 'hello I missed you' was just not going to cover it. How did it go?"

Tilting her head up she kissed him again before answering, "We can talk about that later." Hands moving to his face she held his head in place so she could kiss him again. Her hands then slowly slid down and around, allowing her arms to encompass his neck. Blue most definitely was not going to argue as his arms circled her waist hand his hands rested on the small of her back.

Ren was panting as he landed back in Fauna's nest and sat down, "I bet Hermes never got this tired being the mailman of the gods," he commented aloud.

"Hermes also has magical shoes that do all the work for him, whereas you are flapping your own wings." Thunder commented from nearby apparently grazing.

"Hey Thunder," Renegade looked up, "Did you hear what was going on?"

He shook his head, "Last I heard anything was at that meeting we had when Fauna decided to go with the Magi. I assume things are going well on her end since I haven't heard from her."

"Yes, a little safeguarding against Tonar's tricks," Renegade said.

Thunder sighed, "So she knows then? By the goddess I hope she controls herself. If I lost Fauna..." He couldn't even begin to imagine such a fate and just shook his head.

"She's probably back home by now, probably with Blue," Renegade said. "Hey, do you know where Aunty Pixie is?"

"I'd assume with the other foxes. The only time she ever comes out this way is to find Fauna," He informed Renegade, "This is the Greywolf territory you know."

"Sorry, I don't really have my own home," Renegade admitted, "but I'd like to see her so I'll head to the fox's territory."

Thunder looked confused as to why Renegade was apologizing. "Of course you have a home. You said you are a white wolf right? That means your nesting grounds are with the other white wolves. But you can go wherever you want in the Falls."

"Right, but I'd rather be with Aunty Pixie right now. See ya later Thunder," Renegade smiled as he flapped off.

Pixie and Onyx were currently wading in the small pond in their herds nesting land. Lowering his head to drink Onyx was unprepared for the wave of water his mate sent at him and it doused his face. Coughing he retaliated, splashing back at her and making her giggle and squeal.

"I guess foxes don't grow up much," Renegade said, laughing as he landed next to the pond.

Seeing him land Pixie whinnied a greeting. "Welcome back sugar. I take it everything went well?" Onyx used the moment of distraction to get her once last time. She shook her wet forelock out of her eyes, accidentally showering Ren with droplets.

Ren shook his head to try and dislodge the droplets, but smiled nonetheless, "Fauna and Blue have both been warned, and Fauna's probably back by now, so missions accomplished, and I spoke to Daybreak and Nightshade about some stuff, but yeah everything's great now." Renegade trotted into the water as he spoke.

"You certainly seem happier since I last saw you. Of course that was the same day we lost Wind Rider so I suppose any day would be better," Onyx said good naturedly.

"Well saving your sister and having your gods say that you're not a creation of evil anymore will do that," Renegade said as came level with Pixie and Onyx.

Pixie laughed lightly, "I'd imagine so. Good for you honey, I'm glad you can rest easy now."

"Very easy. Had a good conversation with White Fang too," Renegade replied.

"Oh good! You're making friends too! That makes me so happy. I was worried about you the last time we spoke. White Fang is fun isn't he?" Pixie asked.

Renegade chuckled, "Yeah, he is. So are you, Aunty Pixie."

Onyx nodded, "Yeah she is. Hard to believe she is Tonar's daughter right?"

"I know," Renegade nodded, "I don't know much about you though, Uncle Onyx."

"Well my bio is pretty short I'm afraid. I was born in the Onyx mountains and mom liked them so much she named me after them. I got 20 years with them before they were taken by the Hunters on a raid. I haven't heard anything from them since so I can only assume they are dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Renegade's ears drooped a bit.

"That's sweet honey, but sadly it wasn't unheard of at the time. Onyx was born before our wards were as strong as they are now," Pixie told him.

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about that happening for much longer," Renegade said.

"Hopefully." The two agreed in unison. Pixie looked at the sun, "It's almost noon. The shade should be good for grazing over in Rolling Meadow. Shall we boys?"

"Why not," Renegade agreed, "lead on Aunty Pixie."

Onyx went charging off, "Last one there eats the sour moonberry!"

Pixie went after him, "That's not fair! Both of you have longer legs then me!" She was laughing as she said it, "Come on Renegade!"

"I'm coming!" Renegade called back as he took off with them at a gallop.

It wasn't long before he caught up to Pixie, she wasn't very fast like she said. Looking over at him she grinned, "Go on! Make him eat his words!"

"You bet!" Renegade laughed as he picked up speed, closing the distance between him and Onyx.

"Not bad kid, you're pretty fast," The black stallion informed him. "Let's see how you do through here! Careful it gets a little bumpy."

"Bumpy?" Renegade was confused.

Instead of replying, Onyx shot forward and began leaping over numerous fallen logs. Clearly this trail had been constructed as a training course of some kind for the Pegasus. Onyx sailed over the multiple jumps with the ease of long years.

Renegade did his best, jumping the first log but overshot and tripped over the second one shortly after landing. He got up and shook his head before taking off after Onyx, trying his best to watch the logs in his path.

Peaking over his shoulder to check on Renegade, Onyx lost track of where he was on the trail and ran straight into a mud puddle. Renegade went by as he spit mud from his mouth and got back to his feet. Renegade saw Onyx fall and looked back to make sure he was alright before turning forwards again and jumping another log.

Finally Renegade could see the Rolling Meadow in front of him. It was well named for it was a series of gentle hills covered in lush looking grass. And standing atop one of the hills was his aunt Pixie. She smiled at him, "I don't do competition. I'm an admitted cheater."

Renegade laughed as he ran up to her, but tripped and fell into her knocking them both to the ground.

Onyx came up and saw the two laughing and attempting to untangle themselves. Pixie managed it first, "Yup you are definitley in my family. We aren't the most graceful around." On all fours once more she shook herself off, sending bits of grass flying.

"Thanks," Renegade laughed as he stood up, "So this is a favorite spot of yours?"

"Yup, sweetest grass around and the high trees protect from the worst of the midday sun," she pointed her purple wing at the tall oaks scattered throughout the meadow.

"Nice," Renegade said. Without wasting a second Renegade bent down and began munching. Pixie watched him for a moment before grazing herself.

Renegade swallowed, "This is good. I don't eat grass that often though."

"You'd be one of the few of our kind who doesn't." Onyx informed him.

Pixie sighed, "Yea your sister does seem to enjoy...other types of food over grass."

"She was raised outside, I've had some of that fast food stuff and it's kinda disgusting though, so greasy," Renegade grimaced a bit.

Onyx nodded, "So I hear. Pixie was referring to Fauna's desire to hunt however. She enjoys here guardian form more than most it seems."

Pixie snorted, "It seems like so much extra work though. You don't need to stalk grass."

"Yeah, plus I don't really want to kill anything, even for food," Renegade admitted.

"I'm with you kid. Although some of the outside food Fauna has brought in isn't so bad." Onyx said looking thoughtful.

Pixie gave an excited hop, "I love pixie stixs!"

"Hahahah I can't imagine why." Onyx told her with a smile.

"Yeah, humans do make some good stuff sometimes," Renegade laughed.

Dropping her head pixie resumed grazing once more. Onyx's ears flicked to the south and his head soon followed, looking for the source of noise. A small family was just coming to graze as well. Their three youngsters immediately began running and playing giving the mare and stallion time to graze as well.

Renegade looked up and watched the small family before a thought occurred to him. "Aunty Pixie, Uncle Onyx, why don't you have any kids?"

Pixie shrugged at him, "We just never wanted any. We are perfectly content with it just being us."

Onyx draped a wing over her back, "More than content." She looked up at him with absolute love.

Renegade smiled, "Sounds nice."

"It is. But that doesn't mean we don't enjoy when our niece stops by," Pixie told him with a wink.

"I get the feeling she won't be stopping by much anymore though," Renegade said. "So what do you spend most of your days doing?"

"All sorts of things. Hanging with the herd, grazing, spending time together, making our fellow pegasi's lives interesting by pranking them. That sort of stuff," Onyx told him.

Renegade chuckled, "Maybe I could take some lessons from you, or Playful and Funshine from the Care Bear Family. They pull a lot of pranks too."

Pixie flicked her wings, "Pranks are fun. And it drives my father crazy so added bonus there."

Onyx nodded, "Your aunt pranking me was how we met."

"How exactly did that go?" Renegade was instantly interested.

They exchanged a look before Onyx continued, "She had rolled hundreds of large berry's in white paint and loaded them on a springboard. I was walking along minding my own business when I tripped the trigger and the berries came flying at me."

Pixie laughed, remembering, "He looked like a Dalmatian!"

Renegade snickered at the thought, "And then what happened?"

"I started laughing because I thought it was hilarious," Onyx looked at Pixie before continuing, "She came out of hiding to see why I was laughing and I fell in love with her devilish spirit."

"I guess that's what you'd call romantic. Do all foxes love pulling pranks?" Renegade asked.

"Not pranks per say, but our herd members do tend to be on the crafty side," Onyx informed him.

"So who's your alpha?" Renegade asked.

"Her name is Rosewind," Pixie told him.

"What's she like?"

"She's just about the most cunning, devious, most brilliant mare you will ever meet. I idolize her," Pixie replied dreamily. "Her only major flaw is she is mated to a council member."

Renegade grimaced, "I hope she loves her mate at least."

"Oh she does. Pixie asked her about it once and Rosewind said she was drawn to Veritas because of his ambition. When he wants something he does whatever it takes to get it. And he will use all sorts of tricks to see it's done," Onyx muttered.

Renegade nodded but didn't pursue the issue further, instead bending down to graze again.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Pixie asked him.

Renegade paused, chewing on his current mouthful of grass. He swallowed and said, "Nothing about the falls, but seeing all these couples makes me feel kinda lonely. I haven't even met my own heard really yet, other than Frosty."

"I can take you to them if you want," Pixie offered.

Renegade smiled, "I'd like that, Aunty Pixie."

"Want to come Onyx? Or you gonna keep grazing?" Chewing Onyx pawed a foot. Nodding Pixie licked his nose, "I'll be back soon. Come on Ren." Renegade nodded and flapped off after Pixie took to the air.

Lloyd, Cassandra, Layla and Indy stood in the hotel room with Anger Heart and Guidance Heart who had assumed their own human forms. Anger Heart, or Alex, was a young teenage male with fire red hair, freckles and a light complexion with the same blue eyes he'd had in his natural form. Guidance Heart, or Germaine, looked about the same age as Anger Heart, with dark brown skin and light and dark blue striped hair and brown eyes.

"So how do the new bodies feel?" Cassandra asked.

"A bit awkward, it surprising how well I can walk," Germaine stretched a leg forwards, "How does this actually work?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's not a full on transformation and not entirely and illusion either," Lloyd replied.

"Well if it helps us stay undercover that's all that matters. So what's the plan?" Anger Heart asked, eager to get started.

"Well the first thing we'll have to do is get inside, which should be easy since the front room will likely be a reception lobby," Layla said, "then we have to make sure no one gets away."

"If they're worried about security there will probably be a lockdown procedure, if we can activate that then no one will be able to get in or out until it shuts down," Germaine said.

"Good point, so finding the security terminal will be the first real step," Lloyd said. He looked up at Germaine, "I know it's hard but if you can learn to bend light around yourself and become invisible that would be a great help."

"In just a couple days?" Germaine was startled.

"Elemental magic was created by humans as a magic they could learn and master in their lifetimes so if you keep up your mana building and work on trying to learn that kind of magic. If you can't figure it out we'll find another way," Layla reassured her.

"Well once that's done, it's just kill or be killed," Indy said.

"We have to make sure none of them get away, since this is their headquarters there probably won't be any rookies or new recruits around so we can't hold back. I know it's rather heartless in some ways but like we can't miss this golden opportunity we've been handed," Cassandra said.

"I'll try," Germaine said, "I know I want this to actually end, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to actually kill someone myself."

"Yeah, I am kinda worried about that," Alex admitted.

"It's hard the first time, but we'll try to find a more passive purpose for you. Alex can be your guard, Germaine, once you find the security computer, or whatever they're using for that," Cassandra suggested.

"Thanks, that would probably be best," Germaine smiled.

"As for the actual attacks, well without a blueprint we're just going to have to be as thorough as possible, no empty rooms, no leftover air ducts or crawl spaces, no survivors," Indy said.

Layla nodded, "It sad, but necessary and hopefully this will be the crippling blow that ends their threat forever as we cut and cauterize the heads of the hydra."


	13. Fixing What's Broken

Fixing What's Broken

The day after the pool party Champ, Cheer, Playful Heart, and Funshine were sitting around Funshine's kitchen table. They were going over the final details of "Operation lock Swifty and Grumpy in a room until they get back together" one final time, making sure everyone knew their part.

"Alright so remember, we are telling them Fauna stopped by to talk to True Heart and Noble Heart but Tender Heart got to her first and began lecturing her on something. Fauna of course took it like she always did and we couldn't get her to calm down," Playful Heart reminded them.

"Sounds right to me," Champ nodded, "So who's going to get who?"

"Playful and I will get Swifty and you and Cheer can get Grumpy. Just give us a head start so they arrive at the same time, otherwise the whole thing is blown," Funshine told him.

"Alright then, let's go," Cheer stood up, taking Champ's hand.

"How much of a head start?" Champ asked.

"Well figure it takes a 5 minute cloudmobile ride for us to get to care-a-lot. But after that it will only take Swifty a matter of seconds to get to the Hall," Playful told him, "So text me when you get to Grumpy then wait 4 minutes before telling him. That should work."

"All right then, we'll let you know," Cheer said as she dragged Champ out of the house.

"Do you really think this will work Playful?" He shrugged at Funshine "I hope so Funshine. I really hate seeing them so unhappy." Nodding in agreement she got up and slid down the pole out of Playful's Tree House.

It didn't take long for Champ and Cheer to find Grumpy. He was still at his house and workshop, working on something or other. Cheer quickly texted, "Found Grumpy, he's at home" to Playful. "Now we just have to wait."

After reading the text Playful returned his phone to his pocket and began jogging in place.

"Playful this hardly seems like the time."

"We have to seem out of breath Sunshine. Otherwise Swifty won't go rushing over."

Funshine shook her head laughing slightly, "Or we could just act silly monkey."

Cupping her hands around her mouth Funshine called down into the rabbit hole, "Swift Heart! You might want to get up here! Fauna has gone nuts!"

The lower door slammed and soon enough her blue head popped out of the hole. "What's going on?"

Playful, now successfully out of breath, panted, "Fauna about to claw Tender Hearts eyes out. He's lecturing her in the Hall."

"Dammit! When will that bear learn?" Rushing past the two she quickly created the cloudmobile and left.

Playful got out his phone and sent "The bunny has left the hole" to Cheer.

Cheer got the text and thenr an up to Grumpy with Champ just behind her, "Grumpy! You've got to get to the Hall of Hearts."

Grumpy banged his head on and overhanging piece of machinery, "OW!" he rubbed the spot fiercly before turning to Champ and Cheer, "What's the emergency?"

"Fauna's going psycho on Tenderheart," Cheer said, her face a mask of worry.

"She came over, then Tenderheart started being... well Tenderheart and there you go," Champ added.

"Oh just great, for a bear who's apparently 'smarter' than me he's sure an idiot a lot of the time," Grumpy grumbled, taking off on foot to the hall, which was too close to drive.

"Perfect," Cheer whispered as Grumpy got out of earshot.

Approaching the Hall from opposite sides Grumpy and Swift Heart didn't see each other until they were already in the building. Champ and Cheer each rushed to a door and pulled them shut, making sure they were locked from the outside and barricaded. Swift Heart and Grumpy didn't notice at first because they were too busy trying to figure out where Fauna and Tender Heart were.

"I'm guessing you were told Fauna was having a melt down?" Swift Heart asked Grumpy.

"Yeah, Cheer and Champ said she was about to kill Tender Heart."

Sighing she reluctantly admitted: "Playful and Funshine told me the same thing."

Catching on Grumpy groaned, "Seriously? They are desperate." Turning he saw the door he came in was closed. Scowling he walked over to it and pulled, it didn't budge. "What the hell?" Bracing he pulled harder.

Seeing this Swift Heart tried the other door, it too was locked tight. Hammering it she called, "This isn't funny guys. Let us out!"

"No!" Playful called back, having just arrive,. "You two stay in there and sort things out. Cause you aren't coming out till you do."

"This isn't funny!" Grumpy yelled.

"Dude we know. Playful Heart isn't kidding." Champ responded.

"Why does it even matter to everyone! This is between Grumpy and I! It's no one else's buisness and I am so over everyone treating it like a matter of Care-a-Lot National Security!" Swift Heart yelled loudly. Grumpy felt his eyebrows raise and mouth fall open. She never got like that, ever.

Crossing her arms and legs Swift Heart sat on the floor with her back to Grumpy. Grumpy knew he should be infuriated that they were forced in there but he wasn't. Maybe he'd had enough time to think, or that what she had just said finally got through his thick skull. Either way, he was beginning to see how their break up had been his fault. Even after coming to this conclusion he waited a good half hour before saying anything to Swift Heart. He knew she was heated and she wouldn't hear a thing he said just to make a point. Her stubbornness had always been one thing he loved most about her.

Swift Heart had fallen all the way to the floor by the time the first 30 minutes had passed. Her arms were folded under her head and one leg was crossed over the other. Grumpy had been quiet after her outburst and it was killing her to know why, but she was determined not to talk first. Texting him about Fauna being in trouble was one thing, but as was proven at the pool party, the two couldn't say one civil word to each other face to face. That's why Grumpys opening sentence caught her by surprise.

"It wasn't any of their buisness. You were right."

Sitting up she spun on her butt to face him. "What did you say?"

Grumpy was sitting in a chair looking at his feet, "I shouldn't have been talking about our love life with the guys like that. It was none of their business. My temper just got the better of me and I couldn't think of a good defense." He mumbled. Swift Heart took a moment to make sure she'd heard him correctly. He wasn't done apparently though, "And I should have told them to shut up when they started talking about you." He sat up, looking at her now, "I was just so mad and hurt. Nothing was making sense, especially how all the guys knew so much more about you then me. I just lost it and you were the casualty." She was just looking at him with wide eyes so he summarized his speech once more, just incase what he was saying wasn't clear, "Swifty I'm sorry I didn't defend you and that I took my anger out on you when you were the last one to deserve it." He gave her a small smile for a peace offering and she felt all her bones go watery.

"Thank you Grumpy." Getting up she walked closer before sitting down again in front of him, "I'm sorry too. I should have told you about the Brave Heart thing. And I know I was giving you all sorts of mixed signals but it was all new territory for me. I mean I never knew there was a timeline for these things so I got panicked when you decided it had to be now or never. I wasn't ready or at least I didn't think I was." She put her hand on his knee so she made sure she had his full attention, "But believe me when I say it wasn't the names you called me that hurt the most. It was seeing you walk out that door because I had broken your heart. I'm sorry for that, for making your think I had kept things from you. Things you had every right to know."

He smiled again at her, "It's okay." Cautiously he covered her hand with his, making her smile.

"I've missed you Grumpy."

"I've missed you too."

Her smile faltered and he knew there was something else. "What is it Swift? You can say it."

Shaking her head she kept her grip on his hand. "I just, I don't know if I can get back to where we were before. I know we both just apologized and whatever, but we still said it and clearly our insecurities are real."

Running his thumb over her knuckles he nodded, "Well then we just will go back to being really good friends like before Wonderland, for now anyway. We'll take it slow and build our trust back up. I'd rather have a little of you in my life then none of you at all."

With a small chuckle she replied, "You just don't want to fail anymore tests."

He scowled making her laugh more, "You weren't so hot either miss 25." The scowl didn't last though. It never did when Swift Heart was laughing. "So yes to starting over?"

Swift Heart nodded, "Yes to starting over."

They sat like that a moment longer, holding hands and smiling before Grumpy helped Swift Heart to her feet. "So how are we getting out of here?"

Looking around, Swift Heart saw the kitchen door ajar. Shaking her head she said, "Knowing those four, they forgot about the back door. Come on Grumps."

Playful Heart and Champ meanwhile were leaning with their ears pressed tightly to one of the main doors.

Playful looked concerned, "I think Swift Heart killed him. I don't hear anything."

"I didn't hear any screams of death, though, should we check?" Champ asked.

"I think you guys should remember to lock the kitchen door next time." Swift Hearts voice said from behind them, making them jump.

"Though if you need screams of death, I'm sure we could make that happen," Grumpy added, arms crossed and glaring at the four.

"Darnit, I knew we forgot something," Cheer said, "So how are things between you two now. All back to normal?"

Swift Heart opened her mouth to answer but Grumpy stopped her. Looking at all four of them Grumpy stated, "Whatever it is that we are is our business for now. We need time to figure things out and that's all you get. But we are talking again so all the covert missions can stop."

"Good, then I'm going to see Defiant Heart. He's been acting weird, well weird for him, ever since he got back from meeting with the magi. Holed up in the Gym every day but never using the machines, at least as far as I can tell," Champ said.

Swift Heart frowned, "That doesn't sound like him. I'll come with you."

"Thanks," Champ said as they set off to Gym. "Did Defiant tell you anything that he didn't tell us after he got back?" Champ asked.

She shook her head, "I haven't spoken with him since the meeting when he told us we had four days." Champ just nodded.

It didn't take them long to reach the gym and when they entered, they saw a bright blue glow and Defiant Heart seated in the "yoga" area, where the bright blue energy was gathered above him.

"Whoa!" Champ practically jumped back out of the gym.

Shielding her eyes against the glow she asked, "Now I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure one of the benefits of yoga is not gaining the power to become a living flashlight. Right?"

"No, not at all," Champ said before shouting, "Defiant, what the hell is that?!"

Defiant opened his eyes and the glow dispersed as he stood up, wobbling slightly, "Just some special exercising. So what brings you here?"

"Well first it was just the fact you haven't left the gym since you came back." Swift Heart told him as she moved inside, "But now I'm thinking that was the least of it." Hands on hips she asked, "What the hell kind of exercise was that? Did the Elements teach it to you?"

"Yes actually. It's called Mana building," Defiant replied.

"Mana building?" Champ asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Yeah, mana is the energy in our bodies that fuels magic, but it has to be built up or you can't use magic for long without tiring yourself out. I was expending my personal reserve of mana to drain them so that when I rest I'll have a larger reserve tomorrow," Defiant explained.

"Like exercising a muscle," Champ summarized.

"Yes, exactly," Defiant Heart nodded.

"And this is why you haven't left the gym? Or did something happen with the Elements?" Swift Heart inquired.

"Mostly just the mana building," Defiant Heart said. He took a few steps but stumbled a bit and had to sit down on the nearby bench press' bench.

Swift Heart went to fill up a water bottle for him, "Stay down for a sec. I don't think your mana reserve is all you depleted."

Defiant nodded, "Yeah. Your mana is actualy part of your life force, so draining it tires you out just like exercising."

"Wait, so you're draining your life! Isn't that dangerous!?" Champ darted over.

"No, you can't die from expending mana but you do get really really tired," Defiant explained.

Handing Defiant the water bottle Swift Heart scowled, "I hope it's worth it in the end. I agree this doesn't seem healthy but you'd know best."

"Yeah but I want to be able to protect everyone. The same way Valiant, Snowy and Loyal can. I don't want us to rely on the Magi for this stuff," Defiant took the bottle and began chugging.

"Aww well isn't that sweet of you." She told him with a smile. Looking to Champ she said, "Well he seems okay to me."

"Definately, sports fan," Champ nodded. When Defiant finally surfaced for air champ asked, "So what kinda magic can you do?"

"Well, my element is strength," Defiant replied before finishing off the water in the bottle.

"I don't..." Swift Heart felt confused again. "Ummm is strength even an element? I thought it was earth, fire, wind, water, and spirit."

"And light, dark, temperature, lightning, plant, sound, and strength," Defiant added, "Yeah I don't get how exactly it works either but I guess whoever created elementalism was being thorough."

Swift Heart shrugged, "Like I said. I am definitely not an expert."

"So, what does this... uh element do?" Champ asked, still trying to wrap his head around the concepts.

"Well the element of strength lets me reinforce and strengthen myself or anything I touch, I can make myself stronger, more durable, faster, and so on, or anything I touch can become durable or strong enough to serve as a weapon," Defiant explained.

"Sounds kinda like steroids," Champ crossed his arms and tiled his head tot eh side.

"That's one way to put it," Defiant admitted.

"I think it's more like amped up Gatorade. It makes you at the top of your game but fades after a while, right? You won't be super strong all the time?" Swift Heart asked.

Defiant shook his head, "No, I have to actually channel the mana and use it to get the boost, but when I use it it drains me more and more, though because it's so insubstantial strength is actually one of the least drainign elements."

"Can you show us, sports fan?" Champ asked.

"Sure. Uhh, what's my record for bench pressing?" Defiant Heart asked.

"About 45 pounds last a checked," Champ replied.

"Well set it to 200 pounds then and I'll show you," Defiant said, laying back on the bench press.

Cringing slightly Swift Heart added the weights to one side while Champ did the other. "You sure you got this?"

"Trust me, but I can only do it for a second or two," Defiant placed both his hands on the bar and pushed upwards. It didn't budge. Defiant closed his eyes and for an instant both Champ and Swift Heart saw a slight blue pulse form around Defiant's arms. This time when he pushed, the weights lifted up off their rests and the badger didn't seem to be straining at all.

"Well color me impressed." Swift Heart said, eyes widening at his feat.

Champ clapped, "Now that's awesome!"

Defiant grutned then dropped the bar back on the rests and his arms flopped to the sides, "Ow!" he groaned, "That was the last of my mana, actually using the magic is a lot more draining than just building the mana, but it's now or never really."

Swift Heart offered a hand down to him, "Well then call it quits for the day and head home and get some rest. You aren't going to be able to protect anyone if you're too exhausted from getting stronger."

"Yeah," Defiant nodded, and tried to stand, but as soon as he took a step forwards he fell to his knees. "Umm, can you two help me home? I think I really overdid it."

"Alright, Defiant," Champ crouched down and took one of the badger's arms over his shoulders.

Swift Heart took the other. Defiant was clearly slumping more towards her making her sigh, "Sometimes it sucks being the short one."

"Size doesn't really matter," Defiant reassured her as they helped him bak to his house.

"So what did you mean by 'now or never', sports fan?" Champ asked.

Defiant took a deep breath, "Well you know that your body grows the fastest during puberty right?" he asked.

Swift Heart snickered, "No, please expalin that too me." She replied sarcastically.

Defiant managed to roll his eyes, "Right. Well that applies to your mana growth as well. The rate of growth from the mana building is greatly enhanced while you're an adolescent. So if I do it while I'm a teenager I'll build up my reserves a lot faster."

"Makes sense, but we won't be around to walk you home every day," Champ said.

"And you still have a few years of teendom left. It's not like you're turning 20 tomorrow," Swift Heart added.

"Yeah well the more I do this the sooner I'll get out of this whole exhausting myself phase," Defiant said as they approached his house.

"So glad my talent is au natural," She stated as they reached Defiant's door.

"I could teach you two you know," Defiant said.

"Nah, I'll stick with my own hot body thanks," Champ smiled as he pushed the door open with his foot.

Laughing Swift Heart nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'm good as is too. If anyone ever beats me in a race I'll let you know."

"Your loss, can you help me to bed?" He asked.

"Alright, but I'm not undressing you," Champ said.

Rolling her eyes Swift Heart helped the badger all the way to bed. "Easy there Champ Bear. We know you are way into the chicks."

"And my Cheer especially," Champ sighed dreamily as they set Defiant on his bed.

"Thanks, I'll just hit the sack now," Defiant Heart said, flopping back and managing to wiggle under the covers.

"Goodnight Defiant Heart." Swift Heart said as she clicked off his bedroom light.

Proud Heart was sitting at home, pulling a few texts together on her coffee table in the living room. "Now I need to work on math and Illusion needs to work on history and geography. I think I have it mostly covered here," she spoke aloud to herself.

Illusion got to Proud Heart's house and rang her doorbell. He wasn't looking forward to spending the afternoon studying but then again he would much rather be a teacher then a student in this new school plan.

"Come in!" Proud Heart called to the front door, looking up to see who it was.

Opening the door Illusion called, "It me petite. You ready fo' some studyin?"

"All set up," Proud Heart patted the stack of books on the tabke, "Loyal Heart took our son out for the day so we'd have the house to ourselves."

"Bien. I brought us some cookis, jus incase our brains need a boost," He held up the bag of chocolate chip cookies. Setting his spiral on the table he took a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks, Illusion, and I know what you mean. I'd rather not have to study, attend school and try to take care of Trust Heart too," Proud Heart said. "Let's just do our best and make it through this." Proud Heart opened the first book, "Let's work on math first. It's embarrassing but I'm not so good at multiplication," Proud Heart admitted.

"No worries chere, it not dat hard." He wrote down a couple simple equations, "Here. Try dese jus so I can see where you at."

"OK, umm seven times six..." Proud Heart's face scrunched up, "you just had to pick the one equation I could never remember."

"Well start wid de multiple of 6 you do know. De easiest is 6 x 5. Wha' dat?" Illusion asked.

"30," Proud Heart replied, "Fives are easy."

"Oui. now add 6 to dat an you get 6x6."

"So 36, then I add six again and," Proud Heart worked carefully, "42?"

"Tre bien chere, you gettin it. Dat de best thing to do if you get stuck," grabbing a cookie he bit into it.

"Thanks, so I guess I need to work my way up to more complex multiplication and them," she gulped, "division and fractions." She shook her head to clear it then turned to Illusion, "So how are you and Grateful Heart doing?"

He winked at her, "We doin alright. It still new so I adjustin."

"Just don't stumble like I did and use protection," Proud Heart cautioned, "Though I admit that I'm actually pretty happy with my life right now, even though I'm so young."

"I mus say dat it suits you. You handle dis bettah den mos' would." He offered her a cookie, "an you don gotta worry bout dat yet."

"That's good, and thanks," Proud Heart took the cookie, "I feel like I've matured through being a mother. I actually went and spoke at a number of teen pregnancy clinics when I was pregnant and I helped a lot of teenagers who were in my situation."

"Good fo' you chere. I seen dat enough. De age of married couples and youn' meres was low in mah town. But dat tend to happen when we as remote as we were."

"It wasn't all that uncommon in the past, which is what we'll be talking about when it's your turn to be the student here," Proud Heart giggled then turned back to the paper, "As much as I like reminiscing I'd like to make the most of this. So let's go on to complex multiplication."

Fauna and Blue had enjoyed their time alone but had decided to go and meet up with Frosty. He was having a rough day, according to Blue. His albinism was flaring today making him extra light sensitive. Walking hand in hand they took their time walking to the White Wolf nesting grounds.

Renegade and Pixie were flying overhead towards the same nesting grounds. Renegade turned to his aunt and asked, "So how hard is it to use your guardian form, Aunty Pixie?"

"It takes me a moment to remember how to access it. You know getting down the whole feeling like a fox thing. And I can't keep it very long without feeling sore later," Pixie explained.

"Hmm. It's not that hard for me but I guess that's just the extra blessing from the gods I got from being created out of Fauna's DNA," Renegade said.

She nodded, "I suppose so. The more you shift too the easier it's supposed to be. Most of us don't like to utilize our guardian forms though."

"Alright, hey I think that's Fauna down there," Renegade pointed down at the two shapes walking below them.

Pixie nodded, "Was it the human form that gave it away?" She asked teasingly before pulling in her wings and dropping.

"Pretty much," Renegade grinned and folded his wings, dropping after her.

"And where are you two lovebirds heading?" Pixie asked startling Fauna and Blue

Recovering Fauna smiled at her, "Just to the White Wolf Herd." As Renegade came into view she asked, "Wait, are you going there too?"

"Yeah, sis, I wanted to meet the rest of my heard, and maybe drop in on White Fang for a visit, so Aunty Pixie said she'd show me the way," Renegade replied, smiling.

That sounds good." Fauna told him. Snickering she repeated "Aunty Pixie."

The pink pegasus smiled, "I like it."

"Thanks," Renegade leaned against the older pegasus.

Smiling up at him Pixie said, "Well gang lets get a move on." Blue and Fauna resumed holding hands as they walked on.

Renegade turned and trotted along with Pixie, Blue and Fauna. "So sis, I see you made it back alright. I bet Tonar's steamed." He snickered at the thought.

She smiled, "Most likely, if he even knows I'm back."

Blue chuckled and kissed her temple, "I'll be sure he gets a singing telegram to let him know."

"Who'd sing it, can you sing Aunty Pixie?" Renegade turned to the pink pegasus.

"Oh goddess no! I don't even try because I like my own ears too much," she replied with a laugh.

"Aww," Renegade's ears drooped for a second then flicked back up, "Well I heard Fauna sing. Blue was right, she's really good."

Fauna looked startled, "You heard me? Were you there?"

"I used a locator spell that Blue taught me and it locked onto you during your singing practise, and I caught a bit of your singing before I warned you," Renegade explained.

"Splendid. Glad you liked it though." She replied.

Blue rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you are being modest about this. I've told you a thousand times you sing great."

"She gets it from her mom." Pixie told them.

Fauna looked excited, "I do?"

Her aunt nodded. "Rainbow was a great singer."

"Wonder how I sound, probably horrendous," Renegade laughed.

"Probably," Fauna teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll wait to use that mood killer when it's not just us having fun then," Renegade said back, "So how far are the white wolves from here?"

"Not too far. All the wolf herds tend to be near each other," Blue informed him.

"Cool, I hope they accept me," Renegade's face fell slightly.

Fauna scowled, "Ren you really have to stop walking round like a puppy who's been beaten. It's getting a little old." Pixie shot a look at her, letting her know it was not okay to speak that way. "What? He's my clone right? I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I don't understand what this need he has to be accepted is all about."

Blue squeezed her hand, "That's because you are accepted, and weren't used for evil once."

"Well you and the foxes like me, but they're all easy going. I know Red's not too happy about me but I get the sense he's always like that. I can't tell what Thudner and Frosty think though," Renegade replied.

"Thunder and Frosty like pretty much everyone, and I've told you before not to worry about Red Snout, He has issues." Blue made a face as Fauna said the last part.

"That's one way of putting it," Renegade snickered, "thanks for the uplift, sis."

By that time they had reached the white wolf nesting grounds. They seemed pretty empty, only three pegasus in addition to Frosty were around. The albino was lying in a nest under the thickest tree, head resting on the rim.

Seeing his best friends perked him up, "Welcome home Fauna."

Walking over to him she kissed his forehead, "I heard you were having an ick day."

"I was. But suddenly I feel better. Hey Renegade, finally made your way here."

"Yep, thanks to Aunty Pixie. So why do you feel ill today?" Renegade asked.

"I'm albino, incase it wasn't clear. So on some days the sun is just too much for me and makes me feel sick," He told him.

"Oh, sorry. With the white fur and everything I didn't really notice," Renegade admitted.

"Really? I'm not used to that. Then again, everyone seems to just know around here." Pixie nodded in agreement.

Looking at the other three members of his herd Frosty called, "Silver Foot, Eyons, Alpine, come here." The largest one was white with a black mane and his front left leg was covered in silver hair.

He smiled at Fauna and nodded, "Fauna."

"Silver Foot." She returned with a grin.

The three bowed to Blue, "Kingsire." Blue nodded at them.

Looking to Renegade Silver Foot asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Renegade Whitewolf, Fauna's little brother," Renegade replied.

"And you know what that means," Pixie told Silver Foot with a grin.

He nodded, looking pleased, "I am your alpha, and your grandsire apparently."

"Grandsire? So you're Blizzard's father?" Renegade asked.

"That I am lad."

Fauna rested her arm over the alpha's withers, "He's the nice one."

"At least I have one grandsire I can like," Renegade said.

"I didn't know that Rainbow and Blizzard had a son," Alpine gave Renegade a funny look.

"Oh well... it's a long story," Renegade said.

"He's my clone Alpine. He was grown in a test tube by my enemy to try and kill me. However he has since seen the error of his ways and is now basically my brother," Fauna summed up.

"I see," Alpine blinked, processing what was just said.

"Well it's nice to have another White Wolf around. Can you do that any animal shifting thing that Fauna does?" Eyons asked.

"Actually yes I can," Renegade answered, smiling now that the big bombshell had passed with no feathers ruffled.

Fauna inspected her fingernails, "He's just not as good at it as I am. That's how I beat his butt, not once, but twice."

"Yes Fauna, you are the best there ever was. Statues should be erected in your honor, cities brought to their knees in your mere presence." Blue retorted.

Silver Foot nodded, "At the very least. She is one of my descendants after all."

Pixie shook her head, "Oh Blizzard really was a mini version of you."

"Well I like you, Grandsire, or should I call you Silver foot?" Renegade asked the alpha.

"You can call me Bo Bo the dancing bear for all I care. My herd calls me Silver Foot, as does your sister. But you should call me whatever you like," he told Renegade. Frosty was snickering at the dancing bear comment.

"So, where's your mate, or is that something you prefer not to discuss?" Renegade asked.

"Ha!" Frosty, Alpine, and Eyons all said in unison, earning them glare from their alpha.

"My mate is a member of the squirrel herd. She tends to spend her days looking after the ancient trees her herd lives in."

"OK, just wondering if there was any more drama in the family," Renegade said.

"Nah, we're pretty normal," Eyons said.

Fauna looked mischevious, "I know lots of other things, but I'll tell you them later."

Pixie giggled, "We do have quite the fun lot don't we."

"Oh, right bears," Renegade suddenly jumped, "I should probably go visit White Fang, anyone want to come?"

Fauna and Blue shook their heads, "We are going to stay here with Frosty." His sister told him.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll pass," Eyons replied.

"Aunty Pixie, would you like to come?" Renegade asked.

"Sure. I haven't seen the old coot in awhile," Silver Foot and Alpine also declined.

"Great, I'll see you all later then. Nice to meet you Silver Foot, Eyons and Alpine," Renegade flapped his wings and took off, heading towards White Fang's igloo.

Pixie pulled alongside him, "See sugar, I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I just had to wait to make sure," Renegade smiled at her.

"The wolves tend to be really close knit groups. You'll love being in that herd. And Silver Foot is one of the kindest Alphas around," Pixie replied.

"That's nice, and like I said it's nice to have a grandsire I can like. I hope I get to meet his mate soon," Renegade said.

"I'm sure you will. Ferra comes around every now and then." Pixie looked sad for a moment, "Loosing Blizzard was hard on her. She retreated into her affinity for the trees and used it as a shield."

"Maybe I can help with that," Renegade said. "Am I at all like Blizzard or is it too early to tell?"

"The way you are so loyal to your sister is very Blizzard like. But I don't know you well enough yet honey to tell if you have any more of him."

"I guess we'll see then," Renegade said. "Hey, there's White Fang's place." Renegade grinned as he landed in front of the igloo.

Pixie shivered as she landed, puffing out her feathers for warmth, "I forgot how cold the Arctic is."

"I'm better with cold, Aunty Pixie, but it's warm in his hut," Renegade ducked down and pushed through the entrance. "White Fang, it's Renegade and I brought Aunty Pixie with me."

The shaman was eating something, "Is knocking a foreign concept to you?" He asked grumpily. "How do you know I wasn't indisposed?"

Pixie scoffed, "White Fang you are like 1,000 years old. We know you aren't 'indisposed.' He glowered at her and swallowed.

"Sorry, it didn't occur to me," Renegade's ears drooped.

"Well you're here now so what can I do for you?" He asked taking another mouthful of his lunch. Pixie moved away to look over stuff on the walls.

"I just came for a visit, like I promised I would. I was visiting my herd for the first time so I decided to stop by," Renegade said.

"Very sweet of you. Can I offer you a nosch?" He indicated the bowl of berries.

"Sure, they look tasty," Renegade nodded.

White Fang nudged the bowl towards him. "Pixie you want any? Or are you just baby sitting?"

She glanced in the bowl. "I'm good. I don't like Bora Berries."

He snorted, "Unless you are hiding them throughout a clearing during one of our ceremonies and everyone treads on them staining their hooves." Pixie merely smiled at him.

Renegade almsot choked on a berry through laughing, then swallowed and coughed a couple times, reassuring the two older pegasus that he was alright. "So White Fang, how well do you know my sister and her little wolf pack?" Renegade asked.

"I know Blue fairly well. I helped with his kingsire training and I did perform his coronation."

"How many Kingsires have you seen come and go?" Renegade asked.

Pixie knocked a box off the shelf in her surprise over Renegades question. "I have been here for all 8 of our Kingsires and Queendames," He told Renegade sadly. "I have also been there for 7 of their burials."

"Oh. Always the hunters?" Renegade's question was rather downcast.

He shook his head, "Before the Falls were made we lived in the ancient mortal world. All sorts of dangerous mishegos existed then. "

"How long ago was that?"

White Fang began thinking back, "I suppose 1800 years ago? But I could be fermished in my old age."

"Wow," Renegade's eyes went wide. "I guess I didn't think just how long our species has been around." He turned to look towards Pixie, "What's in the box?" he asked.

Pixie was fixing it with her magic. "Looks like steel feathers. They reek!" her nose was crinkled.

"What are you meshugena? Don't you know stormwing feathers when you see them?" White Fang asked while moving over to help.

"Stormwing?" Renegade asked, trotting over to take a look.

"Large immortal birds with razor sharp steel feathers and talons. Their head and torso are human," Pixie told him.

Renegade thought for a moment, trying to picture the creatures in question, "Interesting," was all he managed. "Why do you keep these feathers, White Fang?"

He smiled, "Stormwings rarely shed their feathers. These are from a friend. Stormwing feathers cannot be magicked and therefore make excellent weapons."

"Weapons?" Renegade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes kinderlach. For when I find myself being trapped by gold and have no other way out," He said matter of factly.

"Crazy prepared, that's smart," Renegade smiled.

Pixie placed the box back on the shelf, "He's useful like that. Most shamans are."

Renegade nodded then asked, "Aunty Pixie, what kind of issues does Red Snout have?"

White Fang looked confused "Random."

Ignoring him Pixie replied "I don't know all of it. But he never forgave his dad for getting banished. That's what Fauna told me."

Renegade shook his head, "Sorry, my mind's kinda all over the place today. A lot's been happening lately and I still feel overwhelmed." Renegade lay down on his stomach, "not to mention there's so much I feel I should know about our kind."

"You have time Renegade," Pixie told him.

"She's right. You don't need to know it all now," White Fang agreed.

"Yeah well, I feel like a baby trapped in an adult's body most of the time," Renegade admitted.

Pixie laughed, "Now you know how Pallas feels." Nudging him with her nose she added "And you'll get there. Technically you are an infant. You're only a few months old."

"Yeah, that's kinda it really," Renegade said before sitting up. "So, White Fang, do you have any other odds and ends you've collected in here?"

Spreading his wings he indicated the many shelves of his hut, "Feel free to look around. But no touching." He looked at Pixie as he said it.

"Wow," Renegade had just looked up, "I'm sure you have a lot of stories behind these." He approached one box and looked at it, "What's in here?"

"Open it and find out. Even I don't know whats in all of them." White Fang told him.

Reneade was about to reach with his teeth, then paused and changed into human form, using his hands to lift the box and the lid. "Looks like some blue and yellow flowers."

"The last of their kind. The species was wiped out on earth hundreds of years ago. I saved them for sentimental reasons."

Renegade replaced the lid before turning back to White Fang, "What were they?"

"Feronas. They grew in very sunny patches and smelled very sweet," White Fang sighed happily.

Pixie smiled at him, "I never knew you were such a softy."

"A pity these are the last ones left," Renegade sighed and replaced the box on the shelf.

"Why haven't you tried to plant them here and regrow them?" Pixie asked.

White Fang actually looked sad for a moment, "I like them here with me. Private." She assumed it was personal and left it alone. She was never one to pry.

Renegade looked around, "Any specific stories you'd like to share?" he asked White Fang.

He paused a moment thinking, "I suppose I have a few." Shifting to his bear form he curled up on the ground and started talking.


	14. Final Hunt

Final Hunt

The sun was high in the sky as the Magi assembled in the alley behind the Hunter's headquarters.

"When this day has ended, the Hunters will be no more," Independent Bear began.

"Soon a symphony of magic will put an end to their genocidal crusade and all creatures of magic shall live without fear," Calm Heart continued.

"For we have been given an opportunity that we shan't squander, all their leaders assembled in one place," Confidence Heart added.

"And today, is their final hunt," Love Heart finished.

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart just turned and stared at them, the two of them were still jsut wearing the same casual t-shirts and jeans and skirt respectivelly while the other four were wearing the same clothes they had been wearing when the two members first met them, which they referred to as their "Battle Outfits."

"That was kinda cool, but why are you guys monologuing right now?" Anger Heart asked.

"Well it's more of unified speech but I do agree it seems to be the wrong time," Guidance Heart nodded.

"Well, mostly cause it's cool," Confidence laughed a bit.

"She insists on it, and insists on the more, and I quote 'badass' attire we now wear. She says it helps focus our minds and makes our enemies take us seriously," Independent replied.

"But mostly it's because she watches too much anime," Calm Heart said.

"That's true, but these outfits never get in our way," Love Heart nodded, "Now Guidance, I know it's hard but can you try the invisibility magic again?"

"Al-alright," Guidance Heart took a deep breath.

Brief shimmers of life appeared around Guidance Heart and she began to fade from view.

"You can do it," Anger Heart encouraged her, "You spent all yesterday working on it."

Finally Guidance vanished from view and she opened her eyes, looking down to see nothing. "I did it," she said.

"Good, now remember the plan, get in there and try to find the security office. While you do that we'll find our own way in. Once you initiate the lockdown we'll come find you then spread out and sanitize the building," Calm Heart said.

"But, what if there is no lockdown," Guidance suddenly reappeared, trembling a bit.

"Then we'll create a back-up plan," Love Heart reassured her, "We're trying to avoid drawing attention to the building, let the massacre be a mystery until we're long gone."

"Massacre?" Anger Heart turned to Love Heart.

"It's cruel to put it that way, but there's no other honest way to put it," Love Heart admitted.

"We must acknowledge what we are doing, despite our justifications or we risk becoming as monstrous as the hunters," Calm Heart replied.

"If you two want to back out and return home, now is the time," Independent added.

"No, we're staying!" Anger Heart raised he hands, now balled into fists.

Guidance Heart nodded then concentrated, once again turning invisible before running off to the front of the building.

As Guidance left, Calm Heart touched the side of the building. "There's a small closet about fifteen feet in that way," she pointed down the wall to her right.

"How do you do that?" Anger Heart asked.

"Seismic senses through earth magic. This building is still made of earth, well bricks but brick still comes from the earth so it works just as well," Calm Heart explained, walking in the direction she had indicated with her hand still on the wall.

"This is the best way in, no one's inside and we can enter without raising an alarm." Calm Heart stopped and turned to the wall. She touched the wall and cracks formed along the mortar and pulled a section out like a doorway. Wordlessly the other four filed into the closet, followed by Calm Heart, who closed the wall behind her.

"It won't be a perfect seal, but it's the least likely way anyone will think we came in," Calm Heart said, "Now we just wait for a text or an alarm."

Guidance Heart was happy that no one could see her sweating. She waited for five minutes as the last of the Hunters filed in, quickly darting in before the door closed behind the last one. The lobby was empty, save for three doors on the back wall and an unattended receptionist desk. Guidance Heart watched the hunters move into the middle of the three doors.

Guidance Heart waited a couple minutes before moving to the same door they had entered and carefully pushing it open, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing bad happened. She slipped in quietly and looked up, gulping at the security camera. She carefully closed the door, praying that the one on the other end of the camera didn't notice the door opening and closing.

Guidance moved fast, thankful that she couldn't be seen, checking each door as she went down the corridors. Finally she found a door with a plate on the door that read "security" with the door slightly ajar. She peered in and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that the room was empty. Stepping inside she relaxed and let her invisibility spell drop. The security room looked fairly typical: a pair of chairs both facing a desk, each with a computer and microphone in front of it, with the wall above the computers covered in television monitors that each showed a different area of the building.

Guidance checked to make sure there was absolutely no one in the room before shutting the door behind her and pushing the lock button on the knob. She sat down in one of the chair and checked the computer screen, opening a program named "Security systems".

When she tried to open it she got a username and password screen. "Oh no," she checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her, "How am I supposed to turn on the security lockdown?" She shook her head and just guessed. She typed in the one name she had heard a hunter used, Styles, and tried "die magic" as the password, only to be greeted with a box that said: "Username and password are incorrect. Please try again."

Guidance Heart slumped back in the chair, "Now what do I do? I could try making this thing lock down." She was about to try and type in the password again when she heard a click at the door behind her. Panicking she was forced to make herself invisible and darted across the room as the door opened and two hunters entered.

"I thought the door wasn't locked," One asked.

"It's supposed to be locked all the time," The older one retorted.

"I wish we could be in that meeting, I'm sick of nothing happening around here," The first hunter sighed as he dropped into one of the chairs.

Guidance watched them log in and took a deep breath, 'this better work' she thought to herself. The invisible raccoon crept across the room, careful not to make any noise, until she was right behind the two hunters who were now basically zoned out, watching nothing happening on the monitors. 'At least the others haven't been spotted. I really hope they're inside.' Guidance Heart checked the two hunters and saw that each of them had a handgun on a belt holster. She gulped and reached forwards, undoing the button that held one of the guns in place. The hunter grunted and swatted as if at a mosquito, forcing Guidance to jump back to avoid being hit and giving herself away. She waited an moment before doing the same to the other hunter's holster, causing him to look over at the younger hunter, glare, and then go back to staring at the monitor.

Guidance nearly lost her invisibility but took a minute to ready herself. Her heart was racing as she approached the two hunters and carefully reached forwards, tensing as one of the hunters scratched an itch on his ear, and made sure she could grab both guns at once.

Throwing all subtlety to the wind, Guidance grabbed both guns and jumped back, her invisibility fading as she dropped one of the guns and it clattered across the floor. Both guards spun around only to be faced with a light and dark blue raccoon girl, holding them both at gunpoint.

"What the!? Who or what?" the younger one sputtered.

"How did you get in here!" the older one demanded, reaching for his gun, only to find it missing.

"Don't make me do this," Guidance pleaded. Both of her hands were on the gun's grip as she backed up against the wall.

He laughed at here, clearly seeing she was afraid. "You're not gonna use it. So why don't you just hand it over and I'll make sure you go down nice and swift." He walked towards her, arm reaching for the knife on his leg.

Guidance Heart panicked and fired the gun. The shot went wide but hit one of the televisions on the wall.

The younger Hunter snickered, "little shaky aren't we?" Already feet were could be heard running, coming to investigate the shot.

Guidance Hert closed her eyes and began firing wildly, the shots were too close and caused the two hunters to dive to the ground; the sounds of shattering glass indicated the shots wer still hitting the televisions.

Finally the gunfire stopped and Guidance Heart had vanished. Cursing the two got to their feet. By then the backup had arrived. "We have an intruder. Sound the alarm!" The older man shouted before running off.

"Uhh right," the younger of the hunters turned to the computer, "can let her get away, better lock down." He said.

A moment later, alarms began blaring and metal shutters dropped down on all doors that led from the outside decoy rooms. Still in the closet, Love Heart nodded and drew one of his swords. "This is it, let's finish this."

A group of Hunters went running into Love Hearts hallway, "That freak couldn't have gotten far."

Love Heart burst out into the corridor and ran right into the hunters. He wasted no time and running one of them through and shooting a lightning bolt at another.

"So much for subtlety!" Confidence Heart shouted as she dove at another and threw a punch, knocking him back against the wall. The remaining Hunters all scrabbled for their weapons. Only a few managed to get shots off.

Independent Bear appeared in the hallway and sliced one of the hunters in half in an instant before annihilating one with a blast of spirit energy. Anger Heart stumbled into the hall right as the last hunter fell and shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Calm Heart asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Anger Heart shook his head again, "So now what?"

"Split up. Calm Heart and Confidence, you go with Anger Heart and try to find Guidance Heart," Love Heart pointed one way down the hall with his sword, "Indy and I will go the other way. Clear this place out." Love Heart drew his other sword as he and Independent bear dashed off down the hallway.

A bunch of Hunters were milling about in the hallway Anger Heart and the girls went down. They seemed confused by the lockdown. "I heard it's not a pegasus, one of those weird stuffed animal things."

Her comrade scowled, "Well then what's the deal? I can't imagine this is so serious."

Anger Heart darted ahead of Calm Heart and Confidence and ran right into one of the hunters. "Crap!" He jumped back and raised his hands, shooting of a stream of fire that unfortunately went too high, blazing over the hunters' heads.

The Hunter kicked Anger in the gut. "Get off of me you freak." He said as he did so. His female friend took a gold tipped whip off her belt and cracked it at the other two.

Anger Heart struggled to stand as Calm Heart stomped the ground, sending a rock spire crashing into the hunter with the whip. Confdence shit forwards on a blast of wind and kicked one of the hunter's heads into the wall, crushing it under her foot and sending another flying with a blast of wind.

"OK I can imagine this is serious!" The hunter grabbed his gun and fired, rewarded with a cry of pain from Anger Heart as the shot hit his left forearm. His eurphoria was short lived when the fox's retliatory fire blast consumed the hunter's hands causing him to scream until Calm Heart's mace crushed his skull.

Conifdence checked Anger's arm, "Looks like ti went right through, can you move your arm?"

"Yeah," Anger Heart nodded.

"We'll have to get you treatment later, we're far from done," Calm Heart said as she helped the fox to his feet.

In the control room Styles, the young Hunter who had taken an interest in "Faye" watched as his brothers and sisters were slaughtered. He felt his blood boiling as one by one they fell. Getting on his radio he called "Green leader. Meet me in the armory with your team. These invaders will not live another hour."

A woman's voice came over, "Roger that Styles." Spinning on his heels he stormed from the room just missing Indy chopping some man's arm off.

Independent Bear once again incinerated the hunter he was facing as Love Heart finished off one with a surge of electricity.

"This would be a lot faster with a map," Independent said, wiping the blood off his sword.

"Well we don't have one and as long as we're in here we just have to be thorough and not draw any unwanted attention," Love Heart replied.

"Unwanted attention? Are you joking?" Bullets flew all around the two Magi as the clearly pissed Hunter advanced on them. "You are killing our brethren in the one place we are safe. How exactly do you describe unwanted attention?"

"The actual authorities and the humans who aren't corrupted by your genocidal ideals," Independent said as he dashed forwards, a shield of blue energy forming in front of him as he ran. The Hunters bullets ricocheted off the shield and a few flew back at him, hitting him in various places. He yelled out and stumbled back.

"We don't enjoy this," Indy said as he stepped to the now crippled hunter, "But we can't let you corrupt humanity. If you hadn't killed our father when he wasn't even trying to fight back, then perhaps we could have resolved this peacefully." Indy plunged the sword into the hunter's skull, killing him instantly.

As Indy did so, two walls dropped down in front of and behind Love Heart. A mechanical voice echoed around them, "Hallway 7 effectively sealed."

"Well that's pathetic," Love Heart deadpanned, "Indy can you?"

"Gladly," Indy raised his empty left hand and gathered spirit energy that he used to blast a massive hole in the metal wall. "Now let's keep moving."

Styles and his Green team were waiting for them in an atrium. They were armed with fancy looking guns and Styles himself was brandishing a sword of foreign material. His armour seemed to be made of the same stuff, it almost looked like overlapping metal feathers. Pointing the sword at the two, Styles said, "This ends here."

"You're right about one thing then!" Love Heart charged his sword with Lightning and swung them in Styles direction, sending two crescent shaped waves of lightning, crossed like an X, at him. Styles was hit dead on but the lightning just dissipated off his armor. "What the!" Love Heart stepped back.

Chuckling he twirled his sword around his hand, "Ahh so you have no idea what these useful things are. Everheard of Stormwings? Well their feathers deflect all magic. They've been passed down through my family for generations.

"Well these swords aren't just for show, en-garde!" Love Heart charged and swung down hard with his right sword, striking Styles' sword with his own as it was raised to deflect his blow.

He caught it on the blade above his hilt. "Neither are mine. Foul creatures, stormwings,, but their feathers cut through steel like its warm butter." With a flick of his wrist he freed his blade and came back at Love Heart. "I'm no slouch either. I'm bred for killing you things!"

"Well it's a good thing these swords can't be broken that easily!" Love Heart blocked withhis left sword.

"Take aim at the bear," The green leader ordered her team, only to have her gun's barrel sliced off.

"No one will interfere with their duel," Indy pointed his katana at the green team, "If you think you can contend myself and Soot, then come at me." Independent bear's eyes were steeled as he faced down the team.

The woman smirked and pulled a small bladed baton from her belt. "It's not as fun as cutting off pegasus' wings but I suppose I can add your fur to my trophy case." To emphasis her point she lifted her hair, showing off a long line of many different colored feathers concealed beneath, "One for each."

"And part of me was starting to second guess our attack here," Indy took his katana in both hands, "If your team will not interfere in this fight then I will fight you without my magic."

"Your funeral," she charged at him, aiming her baton for his stomach. Behind her the Green team was lining up for shots.

Seeing the team readying their guns, Indy threw up a spirit energy barrier in front of them and blocked the green leader's bladed baton with his katana's blade. "I hate to sound like a cliche, but I won't let them break the agreement to an honorable duel."

She didn't look away, "They are readying in case I loose. Then you will not make it another step. Still feeling brave teddy bear?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid but that won't stop me," Indy replied, dropping and swinging out at the leader's legs.

"The sight of Sage Heart being murdered while not lifting a finger to fight back will push us onwards!" Love Heart struck at and hit Styles' armor, making a shallow cut but not penetrating the armor.

Styles frowned at the scratch in his armor. Taking his blade he hit Love Heart in the head with the flat of the blade. "Just as my family has been driven on since my ancestor was killed by those damn creatures."

Love Heart staggered backwards, stars filling his vision as Styles' next attack cut a bloody line across his chest. "What right does one death give you to condemn every race of magic to death!" Love Heart shook his head to clear it and struck out with both swords at once, catching Styles' sword in the crevice where they crossed, "If you had left us alone then we would not be here. We wanted no part in your war but you dragged us in against our will!"

"Magic has no place in this world!" Styles snarled and shoved with all his might to dislodge Love Heart.

"What right do you have to decide what has a right to exist in this world!?" Love Heart swung his swords with full strength, causing Styles to stumble backwards allow Love Heart to cut two more gashes in his armor.

Recovering he shot back, "Things that kill innocent humans for no reason are not allowed to live. Being the predominate species gives is that right!"

"And the rest of the Care Bear Family wanted to negotiate with you!" Love Heart spat back, "If only True Heart and Noble Heart could hear you now!" Their swords clashed once again.

Guidance Heart was pressed up against a wall as she heard footsteps comign her way, struggling to maintain her invisibility and praying that whoever found her couldn't see through it. She turned to see who was coming and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Anger Heart, Calm Heart and Confidence Heart.

The blue raccoon dropped her invisibility and dashed towards them, grabbing Anger Heart in a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I panicked and I had to run!" She shot out while holding the fox close.

Anger hugged her back with his right arm, still not wanting to move his left arm wit the bullet hole in it. "It's alright, you're alive at least."

"As long as the security lockdown is on then they can't get away, so it's fine," Calm Heart reassured her.

Guidance Heart nodded then looked down at the blood on Anger's arm. "You're bleeding!"

"Got shot, but the bullet went through," Anger Heart said.

"I saw some first aid two rooms back, this way," Guidance grabbed Anger's good arm and began pulling him in the direction, with Confidence and Calm Heart following.

Five Hunters stood between them and the first aid supplies. As the group came into the room a Hunter threw a net over them, bringing them down to the floor. "Got them."

"Damnit!" Anger Heart shouted as fire gathered in his hands.

"Wait, don't-" Calm Heart warned but it was too late. Anger Heart shot out a blast of fire towards the hunters, burning the net.

"AAAH!" Guidance screamed as the burnt ends of the net hit her skin, the heated melting gold burning her as it touched her. Confidence reacted quickly, grabbing the net and throwing it away, before blasting the still liquefied gold off of Guidance with wind, which sent the remains of the net at the hunters.

A few managed to get out of the room before the net hit them, the rest did not escape without some serious burns. The cowards fled however. Like everyone else they had underestimated the Magi.

"I'll take care of them," Confidence said, taking off after the fleeing hunters while Calm Heart grabbed the first aid supplies.

"I'm so sorry," Anger Heart apologized, trying to help Guidance up but tried to pull with his injured arm and flinched back.

"It's alright, Anger Heart," Guidance Heart reassured him, "you freed us."

Calm Heart set a first aid kit down next to them, "The burns aren't severe and there won't be any lasting damage. Let me treat both of you."

One of the burned Hunters saw Confidence taking off after them and began firing back at her. Confidence jumped up, using bursts of wind to help dodge, but getting two bullets in her chest but not dropping. She kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed it, using the butt of the gun to smash his head in then darting after the others, not giving them a chance to retaliate, stunned that she hadn't been killed.

Another Hunter had the same thought. He had seen the bullets go into her chest and yet she was still coming after them. "What are you demon?"

"No demon. I just spent a little extra on some kevlar," Confidence darted forwards and pummeled the man to the ground finishing with a kick that sent his head into the wall. Once she was certain she was alone, Confidence let herself falla gainst teh wall. "Owowowowow!" she opened the front of her white gi and pulled the two bullets taht had stuck half their length into the kevlar vest on the front, "Definately worth the price, ow!" she winced as the last bullet pulled out. The spots were bloody but she knew it could have been a lot worse, "Would have gotten the thicker stuff if it wasn't so restrictive."

A female Hunter nearby pressed some buttons in the security consul. It activated some or defences in the hallway, lasers, auto guns, and even a few trap doors that deposited people into cells in the basement.

Confidence ran back the way she came, out of sight of the traps. "You've got to be kidding me, I can't do this alone," she said, before taking off back to the first aid room.

Calm Heart had just finish cleaning and dressing Anger Heart and Guidance Heart's injuries when Confidence returned.

"We've got some traps to deal with," the fennec said.

"You've been hurt!" Guidance said, spotting the two blood spots on her chest.

"Yeah, got shot twice but it just hit the vest," Confidence said, "Think I need to get treated?"

"Just a little bandaging," Calm Heart said, motioning for Confidence to sit down.

A short time later, Calm Heart had finished and closed up the first aid kit, "We should keep this, this isn't going to get any cleaner," she passed it to Guidance, who accepted it as Calm Heart picked up her mace again. "What kind of traps did you see, Confidence?"

"Guns from the walls and ceiling mostly, and the floor looked less stable," Confidence replied.

"Automatic trap weapons and floor traps. Who knows what they are." Calm Heart thought for a moment then turned to Anger Heart. "Anger Heart, can you fill that hallway with fire, or at least hit all the guns with fire?" she asked.

"Sure, but why?" Anger Heart asked as he stood up.

"Their ammunition is made of or mixed with gold, just like that net. If you provide enough heat to melt it then the ammunition will melt and it could easily jam the guns, since gold has such a high melting point," Calm Heart explained.

"I could do that, sure," Anger Heart nodded.

"Good, then let's take care of this," Confidence Heart pulled ehr kevlar vest back on and re-did her gi up, "Follow me."

Confidence stopped her three friends a the last corner then peer around, pulling back before any of teh guns could get a bead on them, "There's about a dozen guns pointed this way, as soon as I looked around the corner they started aiming at me."

"This presents a risk," Calm Heart said.

"I could try to blind them," Guidance offered, "A bright flash of light to confuse their cameras long enough to let Anger Heart try and destroy them."

"That could work, but be careful, and don't just do one flash, do a few while Anger Heart burns them," Calm Heart suggested.

"Alright," Guidance Heart said. She stood still for a moment, an prb of light forming in her hand. Not wasting any time she shot it out and created a bright flash, stepping out slightly and sending out another flash three seconds later. Anger Heart took his chance and dove out, shooting streams of flame at each of the dozen guns on the ceiling and walls, holding the streams for about 10 seconds amid more flashes. Finally the streams left off and Guidance stopped shooting the flashes. The guns tried to fire and half of them just sputtered as some molten gold leaked out the barrels, the others just made loud pulsing noises as heat spots appeared on the walls behind Anger Heart and Guidance, who dove back around the corner.

"What the hell were those?!" Anger Heart demanded.

"Possibly lasers set to fire in a pulse," Calm Heart said.

"Where I didn't see any lasers!" Anger Heart shot back.

"You can't see lasers, or at least not the beams. They're only visible in dusty areas or darkness. They shouldn't even be making noise," Guidance Heart explained.

"They probably made the lasers go 'pewpewpew' so they would know when they were being fired," Confidence added.

"So how do we get past them?" Anger Heart asked.

"That could pose a problem. There's a basement below here so reaching the earth below this part will be difficult," Calm Heart said.

Meanwhile the Green leader had her hand pressed to her neck. Blood was seeping through her fingers from a lucky shot Indy had gotten in. She needed to end this and end it now, her temper was starting to make her decisions rash.

"You're slipping," Indy stood out of range, his sword no in one hand, holding spirit magic with his left hand to heal a wound on his chest. She all but hissed at the display of magic and darted forward to attack him. Her baton was aimed right for the crevice of Indy's neck. Her team was getting twitchy, wanting to intervene and aid their leader.

Time seemed to slow down as Indy took his sword in both hands and held it up, he dodged aside and jumped back, "This ends now."

Whipping her baton around she tried once more to hit Indy. "Your pelt will be on my wall!" she screeched at him.

Indy didn't retort but his face hardened as he raised his sword over his head which began to glow with blue energy. As soon as green leader was in range he swung down with his full strength.

The force of the blow was awesome. The shockwave created by the infused spirit energy sliced her in half, vaporising most the area around where he struck. Indy winced as he felt the baton stick in his shoulder, carried on the momentum of the Green leader's running. "I may have used magic, but I still beat you with my skill," Independent Bear said aloud.

"Karen!" A man from her unit yelled before charging Indy attempting to tackle him. "I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands!" Styles heard the commotion but didn't turn from his fight. He stayed focused on Love Heart.

Indy just barely had time to pull the bladed baton from his shoulder before he was tackled. Before the hunter could draw his weapon, Indy kicked out, sending him back towards the rest of his unit.

"Fire! Kill the furry Bastard!" The man yelled at the unit.

Indy threw up a shield, blocking the volley of bullets from the green team. "You leader was skilled, but the rest of you are pathetic." He sheathed his sword and held out his right hand, charging up an orb of spirit energy in his palm.

"Should we use a grenade?" Before someone could respond another Hunter hurled a smoke bomb at Indy. It exploded sending out clouds of black. Indy didn't bother to try and see through the smoke and instead fired a massive blast of spirit energy at the team. Screams were heard as it made contact and by the time the smoke had cleared green team was no more.

Love Heart had several cuts across his body and he was panting as he and Styles circled each other. Style was tired as well but thanks to his armor his hadn't been actually injured yet.

"You aren't walking out of the base alive. Die with some dignity." Styles taunted.

"I will walk out alive, but you won't," Love Heart retorted. He took a deep breath and yellow lightning began to crackle across his body.

For the first time during the fight Styles looked slightly afraid. "Magical attacks are pointless. They won't get through my armor."

"I know," Love Heart raised his swords, "But this isn't an attack as much as it is a boost." The bear winced in pain as the stimulation of the electricity coursed across his body, "I call it, electric stimulation."

"Unless that boost makes you invincible it won't stop my sword," He attempted to stab Love Heart.

Love Heart dodged aside so suddenly that for an instant he appeared to vanish. "No, it makes me faster," he pulled his arms across his chest with his swords pointing upwards, "And stronger!" With that last declaration he swung both swords at once, aiming for Style's neck. Styles' head thumped to the floor and Love Heart landed behind his body, which fell forwards. An instant later, the lightning covering Love Heart's body dissipated and he clinched, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body.

"That hurts, doesn't it," Independent said, holding a hand over the injury in his shoulder.

"Yeah, I still can't release the lightning without getting hurt by it, but it worked at least. How are you?" Love Heart asked back.

"I'm using up more mana than I thought I would but I'll survive," he removed his righ hand from the wound on his left shoulder, which had mostly closed, "Better save some just in case there's more of them."

"Right," Love Heart nodded, "let's keep moving!" Love Heart and Indy took back off down the hall.

Guidance Heart jumped back around the corner and turned visible again, painting, "They could see me, must have infrafred sights," she winced at the light burn where she had nearly been hit by one of the invisible beams.

"Infrared?" Anger Heart asked.

"Heat detectors, basically," Calm Heart said.

"Heat huh?" Anger Heart grinned. The fox conjured three small balls of fire in his hand. Taking a deep breath he jumped out and shot the three fireballs across the room. Guidance covered her eyes as the sounds of the lasers firing reached her ears.

"YES!" Anger Heart jumped, looking at the smouldering remains of the laser guns. "They follow heat so I just used the fireballs to make them shoot each other."

"Pretty smart," Confidence nodded.

"Well I can be smart at times, except when I'm taking tests," Anger Heart grumbled the last part of his sentence.

"Well let's get going," Calm Heart concentrated and a small rock appeared in her hand then tossed it forwards. The rock landed on a tile, which collapsed into a trap door, "Don't step on the floor."

"That I can handle, hold on!" Confidence grabbed Calm Heart and Guidance, who grabbed onto Anger Heart. Confidence pulled them forwards and jumped, boosting their jump with wind magic allowing them to sail across the entire hall way, unfortunately smacking into the wall.

"A bit too much," Anger Heart grumbled as he dropped to the floor, massaging his nose.

"Well we're over the traps aren't we?" Confidence said.

"Yes we are, now let's try to find the control room," Calm Heart said

Two hunters waited in the control room, weapons pointed at the door. They were not field agents and as such were already shaking from the attack on the base. On the monitors Styles had been viewing before, they had watched almost all their friends be killed by these invaders. "Just shoot as soon as you see movement. Maybe we'll take them by surprise," The other one nodded.

Confidence Heart charged ahead, stopping at the closed door marked, "control room" and squinting at it.

"This is a bit to obvious," she said.

"Well they never anticipated an invasion," Calm Heart said, "They probably didn't want new arrivals getting confused."

"Yeah OW!" the Confidence was shot in the front again through the door and she jumped to the side, muttering something as she pulled a third bullet out of the kevlar undershirt.

"Stay back and we won't shoot you. Our orders were to defend this room and we will." ONe of the Hunters called.

"Oh I'll do this," Anger Heart was about to step to the door when Guidance Heart stopped him.

"Let me try something," she said before calling to the door, "Do you know everything that's going on here?"

"We know you are invaders. You are here to kill us all," The Hunter called back.

"Only to preserve our lives; your organization has declared that all magical creatures need to be destroyed. Do you really believe that's true?" Calm Heart called, seeing if Guidance Heart's method would work.

The two exchanged a look. "We were just called in to work the mechanical stuff. We didn't ask questions because the pay was good."

"Then I will say this, the Hunters are genocidal poachers. They are trying to wipe our race out because they don't think we should be allowed to exist. I watched them kill my father simply because he was a practitioner of magic even though he never fought back," Calm Heart said.

"Do you two have families?" Guidance Heart asked through the door.

"Yes." The one man lowered his weapon slightly, "And we knew what these guys did. But we don't participate in it. But we need the paycheck."

His companion chimed in, "It's hard finding good contracts outside the government."

"If you put your weapons down we promise not to hurt you, we'll even help you out of here. If this place is a secret from the world government then there should be no questions," Guidance Heart said.

"If you help us get into their controls then we might be able to help you out some," Calm Heart offered.

The Hunters didn't drop their weapons however. "Come around where we can see you. We promise not to shoot but we will not go unarmed until we know you aren't trying to trick us." The louder of the two called to the magi.

"Alright," Guidance stepped forwards, the first aid kit tucked under her arm as she pushed the door open. Calm Heart Lynx followed to stand next to her, her mace left at her side. Anger Heart and Guidance Heart both tensed, waiting to see what would happen.

True to their word the hunters lowered their weapons to their sides. "Come in and close the door. If anyone sees this we're all dead."

"Thank you," Guidance said, motioning for Anger Heart and Confidence to follow her and Calm Heart into the room, with Confidence Heart shutting the door behind her.

"Alright, we'll help you get out at the end, but could you please help us get into the system," Calm Heart asked, pointing to the computer on the desk.

Nodding the man on the right sat in the console chair and quickly typed in the passwords necessary to access the computer. "It's pretty straight forward. We had to make it simple for this crowd."

"We should just need to access the files and communications," Guidance Heart said.

"And since this place is coming down anyways you might want to add to your last paycheck," Confidence Heart suggested. Giving a nervous chuckle the other Hunter went to do just that on another monitor.

"Looks like Love Heart and Indy alright," Anger Heart said, turning to watch their actions on the screen.

"They look a bit beat up but they'll survive," Confidence Heart said, nodding at the screens.

"Thanks for helping us," Guidance Heart said to the two men.

They nodded at them. "If it's all the same, we will be staying in here until you ummm, finish. If they see us fleeing we'll be killed for mutiny."

"Alright, once we've finished we can sneak you out. You don't want to get caught when someone finally comes to investigate," Calm Heart said, "We just need to send a message to all the current bases and get a list of them to take with us."

The quieter of the two cleared his throat, "All do respect ma'am. There are some fellas on those bases like us who are only here for a job, not for the cause. If you could give them a chance to get out I'd be much obliged."

"We'll do our best, hopefully the long period of silence from headquarters and the lack of the largest fanatics will convince most of them to clear out. I'm guessing most of the younger recruits and tech personnel have never even seen a creature of magic before," Guidance Heart said.

He nodded, "I hadn't even until now. Well no, that's not true. I've seen a dead one once." His face fell, "It's why I don't leave this room."

"Because you saw a dead Pegasus?" Anger Heart asked, his eyes still focused on the television screens.

"Because I saw somethin beautiful reduced to a joke," he affirmed.

"Most of our species want to help humanity to survive," Guidance Heart said, "but our deity knew that there would be dangers our kind would not be able to face without resorting to violence, so our small group was created to deal with that and let the rest of the family simply help those in need."

"Honestly we really didn't want to do this, but we got pulled in and we've never even been given a chance to negotiate," Confidence sighed.

"Figures. You all get what you need? Looks like your friends are pretty much done," one of the techs said.

"I'll take over," Guidance scootched into the seat, "I should be able send a message to all the bases from here right?"

"Yeah, just use the address book to send to all contacts," One said.

"Alright," Guidance began typing a message into the email.

_Attention all bases._

Due to extreme circumstances we are issuing a standing order for the staff of every base to remain on base until further notice.

"How does that look?" she turned to ask all those present.

"It's called a code purple. Put that in there somewhere so they think it's legit," The chatty communicator said.

"Alright," Guidance went back and redid her text.

_Attention all hunter bases_

Due to extreme circumstances we are issuing a code purple until further notice

"Is that better?" She asked.

The two nodded, "That should do it."

"Alright," Guidance hit send and waited a minute for the message to be sent to all the bases on the list.

"Good. Now we just need a flash drive or something similar so we can save all the base locations," Calm Heart said. One of the men handed her one.

"Thanks," Calm Heart passed the drive to Guidance Heart.

It took about five minutes for Guidance Heart to find and copy all the appropriate files from the computer. "That should be all, there aren't as many as I thought. Thanks for all you're help."

The men nodded at her. One went to open the door for them, "Remember, this never happened and we never helped you."

"And the hunters never existed so you never worked for them. This was all off-the-record work," Calm Heart winked as she left.

"When the place is cleared out head up to the roof and down the fire escape, that's the way we're heading when we finish," Confidence replied as they she dashed after the others. The man locked the door behind them. Resuming their posts at the monitors they watched to see if the Magi would finish their mission.

Love Heart pulled out his buzzing cell phone as he and Indy paused near a door, "Looks like the others finished locking down the other bases and getting the info we needed." Another text came in, "Also we should leave the two guys in the control room alone."

"Good, we're almost done," Indy said. His wounds had visibly closed by now but blood was still sticking to the fur near the cuts.

As the group of four reached the lower levels they began to look for any remaining Hunters. Spreading out slightly they began to check rooms.

"It seems quiet here, maybe we got them all?" Calm Heart voiced after checking a room. Guidance Heart's gasp of surprise however changed her mind. Turning the group saw a man holding a gun to Guidance's temple. His arm was around her throat.

"Nobody move."

Anger Heart growled and bared his teeth. "Let her go!" he demanded.

The man pressed the gun deeper into her temple. "Only if you let me go." He replied. His voice remained smooth and cold, he was very confident.

Calm Heart gave the man's outfit a once over, "Can I assume that you're the one in charge here?"

"Assume whatever you want it won't change anything."

Confidence Heart watched him carefully, "If you do anything to hurt her."

His laugh was cruel, "If I was who you think I am then do you think I got to this position by acting stupid?" Looking them over he added, "Or by not knowing how to protect myself."

Guidance struggled in his grip, managing to get an arm free. The man tightened his grip around her throat cutting off her air supply. "Stop struggling!"

Smoke seemed to be coming out of Anger Heart's eyes but he held himself back, just in case he pulled the trigger. The lack of air was starting to cloud Guidance's vision and she could barely force herself to stay awake, but she mustered one last bit of strength and created a bright flash of light with her free hand, throwing it backwards right into the man's face.

Crying out he turned his face away from guidance. His arm loosened enough to allow her to breathe however she underestimated his reflexes. Angling the gun down he shot her through the leg. Guidance's cry of pain was too much for Anger Heat and he shot forwards, using the man's moment of blindness to tackle him, knocking Guidance out of his grip as he fell to the floor Calm Heart immediately dashed over to the raccoon to make sure she was still breathing. On his back the man had his gun pointed at Anger Heart and fired a shot before fleeing.

The rage clouding Anger Heart's vision was such that he didn't even flinch when the gun went off and fired began building in his hands. "DIE!" Anger Heart shot his hands forwards and sent a massive wave of fire forwards. The hunter barely had time to turn and no time to raise his gun before the flames consumed him.

Anger Heart didn't stop pouring the fire on for a full minute finally collapsing back onto his butt, leaving the man as a charred mess where he had once stood.

The men in the control room saw the fire engulf the head Hunter before the camera was knocked out. Looking at each other they grabbed what they needed and headed for the roof.

"Wow, now that was fire," Confidence Heart whistled as she moved to help Anger Heart stand up.

"Guidance's alright, the bullet didn't hit anything vital," Calm Heart reassured Anger Heart as she used the first aid kit's contents to pull the bullet out and dress the wound.

"Good, then let's get out of here," Confidence said, pulling out her cell phone to text Love Heart and Independent Bear before they headed up to the roof.


	15. Hunters or Hunted?

Hunters or Hunted?

Blue stood with the Council in front of his cave listening to the report from the scout who he had put on the Magi. Since Fauna would not be with them for the assault, he decided he wanted another pair of eyes to tell him if they were successful or not.

"And you are absolutely sure you saw no humans flee from the building after the Magi went in?" Radius questioned the scout.

She nodded, "I sat in the tree a good distance away and the only humans I saw were the two with the Magi when they re-emerged. I even remained after they left just to make sure. The Hunters never emerged." The fuchsia mare was grinning as she said it.

Blue nodded to her, "Thank you Songwing. I appreciate it."

Bowing she replied, "It is I who should be thanking you Kingsire. You promised us freedom from our enemy and you have done so." Taking to the air she left the Council and Blue alone.  
The older Pegasus were looking smug indeed, something Blue was not expecting.

Veritas was the first to speak. "It's like we said Kingsire. You never needed to send our kind to their death. The problem was solved without our direct involvement. The rules as always have proven fulfilling." 

"True Veritas. However had we gone through with your plan to seal all the portals, we never would have met with the Magi and given them the information they needed," the Kingsire countered, making Veritas flinch.

Radius inclined his head, "I suppose you are right. Shall we say all parties involved are to thank then? It would be the most diplomatic way to go."

Blue fought to remain in control of his voice, "And we wouldn't want to be undiplomatic. I am in agreeance."

Turning to Tonar he added, "But I think you can agree that Fauna was a most important cog in this plan. She performed all her tasks very well and didn't disappoint. Wouldn't you agree Tonar?" His eyes narrowed as he addressed Fauna's grandsire. 

"It would seem I had underestimated her," he responded through gritted teeth, "I promise not to make that mistake again." He boldly stared the Kingsire down. 

Graydon interrupted before things progressed further. "May we spread the word that our enemy is vanquished?"

Blue nodded to him, "and say a festival will be held just as soon as we can get one together."

Bowing to him the council fled as fast as they could manage.

Taking to the air as well Blue headed for Fauna's nest. She had been there all day not wanting to talk to anyone or see anyone; he knew she wasn't taking being left behind well.

Arriving at the nest he saw Fauna in her human form. She was sitting in her nest with her back against the side. Apparently she had used her morning to redecorate because trees all around her nest had limbs torn off and deep gouges in their trunks. Fauna herself was merely sitting, eyes staring straight ahead and hands fiddling with some twigs.

"Songwing just got back. The Magi were successful," Blue told her.

The twigs in her hands were snapped in half and her eyes flashed gold briefly. "Good." Throwing them she turned over on her side, hugging herself with her arms.

Moving to stand by her head Blue rested his nose on her hair. "Fauna I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you."

"I was robbed Blue. I should have been there and you know it." Her voice was low and terse. "It should have been enough killing my mom's killers but it wasn't. I wanted them all!"

For a moment he didn't say anything. Whatever he could manage to come up with would get his head bitten off. Apparently that irritated Fauna as well. "I told you not to come here today. 'Everyone' includes you too Kingsire." Scooting away from him she curled further in on herself.

"It wasn't me who kept you from going, it was your grandsire. You know if you had gone and been found guilty of treason I would have defended you every way I know how." He told her with a little more harshness then he intended. "But I'd be lying if I said I'm sorry you didn't go." He waited for her to say something, anything. Fauna remained silent however. Clearly she was done with this conversation. Sighing Blue turned and left the clearing.

Fauna's eyes had started glowing as soon as Blue had brought up her grandsire. She was furious at him. No, furious wasn't a strong enough word. He had kept her from finishing her revenge, the revenge she needed to be at peace, but that wasn't all of it. The Magi had gone on and on about how they had seen their father killed in front of them for no reason other than he was a magical creature and he hadn't even fought back. It irked her every time she heard this justification. Who the fuck did they think they were? 

Fauna had been a few months old when the Hunters had thrown the golden net over her neck and started to drag her off, all because she was a magical creature. Her mother had done what any mother would do, rescued her baby and put her life on the line to do so. Fauna too had watched as her mother had been shot through the neck and killed just for saving her life. Her life. The Magi's father's death was not a direct result of them, Rainbow's was. Fauna had always seen it that way. If she had been able to get away on her own or had escaped the rope all together this wouldn't have happened.

Getting up she resumed her assault on the trees, she needed to destroy something today. There was just too much anger in her. Angry at Blue for not finding a way for her to go, angry at herself for not trying harder; angry at her race who had lost countless loved ones to these people and done nothing, and angry at the Magi who had thought they were so much more justified then she. Fauna wanted to find a way to make her grandsire pay for denying her this and she was willing to do anything to do it.

Renegade ran into Blue as he was leaving Fauna's nest. "Hey Blue," he stopped upon seeing the expression on Blue's face, "is everything alright?"

He shook his head, "Your sister is being surly for lack of a better word. I just went to tell her that the Magi were successful and, well." He shrugged, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Renegade jumped as he heard what was clearly Fauna's growl, "I'll take your word for it then," he turned around to walk alongside Blue. "So are we going to talk to the Magi about this? Maybe you could ask Songwing to talk to them so we know what they're going to do next."

"I'd like their first hand reports sure. But they didn't know I sent someone. So maybe I should see if they come back here," Blue looked over at him. "You think you could track the down and just say I want to ask them how it went?"

"No problem," Renegade nodded, "if Auntie Pixie or Uncle Onyx ask where I am just tell them I'll be back shortly." Renegade smiled before winging off. Blue smiled as he watched Renegade leave. He was glad the former clone was fitting in so well.

"So how's everyone feeling?" Love Heart asked. The magi had opted to remain in their true form until their wounds had healed.

"I've been better," Guidance admitted.

"I'll live," Confidence added.

"Everyone's in good enough shape," Calm Heart said, "It'll just take a few days before everyone's fully recovered."

"Well that's good to hear," Everyone looked up at the skylight of the semi trailer to see a pigeon looking down at them.

"Renegade!" Confidence smiled up at the pigeon landed and changed into his human form.

"It's nice to see you again," Independent bear said.

"Same. Blue wants to know if you guys will come tell him how your mission went. Clearly it was a success?" He asked the magi.

"It was," Calm Heat said. "Their main base is destroyed and their leaders are all dead."

"That's great," Renegade grinned.

"But we're not done," Guidance added, "We have to go out and take care of the last of their bases."

"We'll come and see you all when we're finally done," Love Heart said.

"We managed to initiate a lockdown at their bases, forcing them to stay in there until we get there, and pick up a list of all their leaders and bases," Calm Heart held up the flash drive she'd stored the data on, "It'll take a while but we'll make sure this organization can never resurface."

"When that's all done, we'll come and speak with Blue, and your gods if possible," Love Heart finished.

He nodded, "Blue is a yes. I can't speak for my deities." He held out his hand to Love Heart, "Thank you guys."

Love Heart took his hand and shook it, "You're welcome. You'd better get back home, we don't want you to get in trouble when we start the last little bit of extermination."

"Alright, good luck," Renegade turned into a pigeon and once again flew out of the semo trailer throught the skylight.

"I'm mostly healed," Indy stood up, "Just give me a map to the closest place and I'll start in on this."

"I'll get a list of the European bases," Calm Heart said, going to the computer.

"Thanks, once that's done we can move out as a group, you should all be better when I get back," Independent said.

"Good, then we'll just kick back and relax," Anger Heart said, sitting back in his seat.

"Sorry you can't," Guidance Heart sat in front of him and opened the folder True Heart had given her.

"What's this?" Anger Heart asked.

"Your curriculum. I promised True Heart that I would tutor you so you could keep up with everyone else," Guidance Heart smiled.

"Aww man!" Anger Heart groaned, "Well what about them?"

"We have our GEDs," Calm Heart said, "now get to studying."

"And I thought I could get away from their stupid school plan," Anger Heart mumbled as Guidance began.

Wish Bear was sitting by her star-o-scope drinking lemonade and occasionally peeking through it. For the most part earth seemed quiet, nothing out of the ordinary. Wish enjoyed being the eyes in the sky much more then actually going on missions.

Valiant Heart walked up to Wish Bear, wearing a black kimono and with his Zanpakuto sword sheathed at his side, "Hey Wish, see anything down there?"

"Nothing much. A few arguments here and there but they've been pretty trivial." Looking at him she cocked her head to the side, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Today's the day that the magi said they would attack the Hunter's headquarters, and when they're done I'll have a rather large mess to clean up with all those hollows and other souls that have been released," Valiant explained, "I already spoke to True and Noble Heart and I could be down there for a while, this is just the more traditional Soul Reaper clothing."

"Gotchya. Well I saw them leave the building a little while ago, so I suppose that means they're done." She told him quietly. Thinking of something she asked, "Does Love-a-Lot know you'll be leaving?"

"She knows, but she hasn't said anything, not since we broke up anyway," Valiant moved to look through the Star-o-scope, "I can see them already starting to emerge, I'd better get going." Valiant conjured a cloud car and hopped in.

"I good luck I suppose," She told him, giving him a smile.

"Thanks," Valiant said before flying off.

Feeling curious, Wish decided to keep the star-o-scope on the former Hunter base so she could see what Valiant would be doing.

Elsewhere Grumpy and Bright Heart were once more fixing the caring meter. When the Hunter killing had begun it had started freaking out and had blown several cogs in the process. The broken ones were scattered on the clouds around the two handymen. Grumpy was immersed in the heart shape casing with only his legs sticking out, trying to find the fried circuit that had started the reaction.

"Bright Heart can you hand me the flash light? I can't see a thing in here."

"Here you go," Bright Heart passed the flashlight to Grumpy.

He took it grumbling, "I can't even imagine what happened to make this thing freak out like this. The only other time I saw it go berserk is when No Heart is up to something."

Bright Heart sighed, "Well if it's not No-Heart then it was probably the Magi and their little crusade. I should probably check the news to see what's going on."

"Sounds like a good idea," He mumbled while digging through wires. Rolling his eyes at the Magi's crusade he resumed looking.

"Yeah. How's it look under there, Grumpy?" Bright Heart peered under at the work Grumpy was doing.

"Awful would be a compliment, Everything is shot. I think I have to rewire the whole thing," He said, crawling back out and wiping sweat off his forehead.

Bright Heart climbed under to take a look at the circuitry, "You weren't kidding. It might be best to rebuild the entire thing if we get any more surprises like this.

Groaning he tossed his wire clippers down, "Spectacular. Well then we might as well just start drawing up plans."

"Might as well," Bright Heart nodded, "this time we need to build in some surge protectors."

"And maybe make it so the alert noise isn't so obnoxious." Grumpy added as he looked at the Caring Meter. The thing was old, it had been there as long as any of them had. Grumpy supposed it was time to update it. "I'll let Noble and True Heart know what we're planning. Of course with school starting who knows if it'll ever get done."

"We'll find time to work on it, Grumpy, I could try to work it into the cirruculum. Noble Heart was talking about a shop class last time we met," Bright Heart smiled and placed a hand on Grumpy's shoulder.

"I guess that could work," he agreed.

Back on Earth, a bunch of the girls had decided they had been on cloud arrest long enough. They were ready to start having fun again despite any dangers that might be about. Cozy Heart, Swift Heart, Gentle Heart, Friend, Secret, Share, and Harmony were currently trolling through one of their favorite malls.

Sipping on her iced coffee Swift Heart glanced in a window at some jogging clothes. "Hmmmm I could use some more outfits."

Secret whispered something and Friend giggled, "Yeah, you can never had too many."

"What did you have in mind?" Share asked.

"I just need some new jogging stuff." Swift Heart pointed at the window. "Unless you guys have decided to start jogging I can meet you guys in another store."

Cozy shook her head, "I'll ssstick with ssswimming."

"I've tried, it's not my preferred exercise, I'll stick with Cozy," Gentle Heart said.

"I'll come in with you, I've been thinking about taking up jogging, too bad Cheer and Love-a-Lot didn't come along," Share said.

"They said they were going to hang with Proud Heart for the day." Harmony informed them as she too went with Cozy and Gentle Heart. Swift Heart slung an arm around Share's shoulders.

"Well then let' get you set up. What are you two going to do?" She asked Secret and Friend.

"We'll stay with them, meet at the food court later?" Friend asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Share said as she and Swift Heart headed into the store. "So what do I need to get started?"

"Shoes first probably. I mean I run in my barefeet alot but then I again, I have these." She held up one of her feet.

Share giggled, "Yeah, rabbit's feet are made for running, and I bet it's impossible to find shoes that fit."

"You have no idea." She replied with a groan. Sitting Share on a stool she began looking over running shoes. "These look good. Annnnnd they're purple." Grinning she tossed them to Share.

"Goody, my favorite!" Share pulled off her own shoes and tried to pull on the first set that Share tossed her. She grimaced as she got stuck at the heel, "A bit too small. Can you find the next size up?" she asked, passing the too small shoes back to Swift Heart.

Looking through the boxes she found the one needed and handed it to Share. "So why the sudden interest in running?"

"Well, I'm starting to gain weight. I've been snaking a bit too much lately and I don't want to move up another clothing size. I've managed to cut out most of the junk but still," Share sighed, "Having a hobby like this I can share with a friend should help me stop pigging out so much."

"Well it is fun running with people, especially when just starting out." Swift Heart told her. She had moved on to looking at tank tops. The current one was navy blue.

Share finally found a pair of shoes that fit her. She got up and tried walking around, "these are good," she looked over at Swift Heart, "So you think I should wear one of those?" she asked, pointing at the tank tops.

"If you feel comfortable in it. I know some people don't like to have such tight fitting outfits. They prefer pants and t-shirts," Swift Heart pointed out the other options to Share.

"I might as well try a few things," Share took a lavender tank top and a yellow t-shirt, "just shorts then?" she asked.

"Yup. These should be your size. I'll be out here," She handed her the shorts.

"thank you!" Share smiled and darted into the changing room.

The purple bear emerged a couple minutes later, wearing the tank top and shorts, "How's this?" she asked, Swift Heart, spinning around to give her a look.

Smirking she asked, "Do you feel fast?"

"Not yet but it'll come," she said. She picked up and held the t-shirt in front of her, "Which do you think works better?"

"Either looks fine Share. I told you it's a comfort thing, like I don't enjoy feeling fabric blowing around me when I'm running. That's why I choose the tighter stuff," She told her. "You have to worry more about comfort and less about style. There is no beauty award in working out."

"I've seen people try to make competitions," Share said as she stepped back inside the changing room, "The guys in that, ick that ripped look is just disgusting, and so unhealthy."

Thinking of Grumpy's modest muscles she giggled, "And just think of that up keep. You'd be working out all the time!"

Share stepped out with her chosen clothes in hand, placing the tank top back on the shelf, "Some people think Snowy is fat, but he's really not, he's stronger than he looks. I tried to pull one of his real bows back once, I couldn't even get the string to move."

Shaking her head swift heart held up her hands, "I don't judge anyone. Besides we all have too much fur to tell for sure."

"Well most of us," Share said as she moved tot eh counter, "Lotsa doesn't have any fur and you can see he's not the 'bodybuilder' type."

Sighing Swift Heart got a wistful look on her face. "But he's such a Pillsbury dough boy. And he's so sweet and slow I just want to huggle him."

Share squealed a bit as Swift Heart reached the word "huggle" drawing a couple looks as she paid. "I know what you mean, but he's still so strong."

Laughing Swift Heart told her, "It's all those Twinkie boxes he lifts."

Share laughed as she grabbed her bag with the new clothes and they left the store. "Food court?" she asked, pointing in the direction indicated by the nearby map.

"Yes! I would kill someone for a good old fashioned burger right now!"

"Cool let's go!" Share skipped off towards the food court.

The other girls were already there and have procured a table near the ice cream. Harmony waved them over, "Were you successful?"

"Yep!" Share lifted her bag up, "just give us a minute to get some food."

"The pizza's good," Gentle Heart suggested.

Pointing at her mouth swift heart said "burger" Before heading to the burger place.

"Knowing her ssshe'll have a milkssshake to when ssshe comesss back." Cozy inform them.

Friend Bear giggled as she took another bite of her ice cream cone, accidentally getting some of it on her nose. Secret giggled at the sight and she leaned forwards to kiss Friend Bear on her nose, taking the ice cream with it. Cozy and gentle heart looked slightly confused.

"What?" Friend asked, looking at the lamb and the penguin. Secret leaned over and whispered in Friend's ear and realization dawned on Friend, "Oh I see, well maybe this will make things more clear." Friend set her cone down and turned to Secret and the girls gave each other a deep kiss.

"Alright cousin girls. Let me lay it out for you." Harmony translated, "Friend and Secret decided to make their more than friend relationship not so secret a few weeks ago. Ya dig?"

"Ooooo. Got it!" Cody Hart said with a smile.

"Well congratulations," Gentle Heart smiled. "We understand now, you can stop."

"I don't think they want to stop," Share said as she returned with a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Ugh! Gross we get you guys! You're here you're queer we're used to it!" Swift heart scrunched up her nose as she set her tray down.

"Spoilsport," Friend teased as she finally pulled away from Secret and picked up her ice cream cone again. Secret just rolled her eyes at Swift Heart.

Swift heart responded by sticking her tongue out at her. "Now how did you know they were no longer on the DL?" Harmony asked the rabbit.

"Grumpy told me."

"Oh good so you guys are speaking again!" Swift heart nodded to Share in response.

"That's nice," Gentle Heart smiled, "Bright Heart said you two are just friends now though."

"Yeah we both still have a lot of healing to do." She shoved some french fries in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

The others took the hint and Share turned to Harmony, "So you're going to be teaching music class, Harmony?"

"That's what it sounds like. So you all better start running your chords," She teased them.


End file.
